Poursuites
by Alice Saturne
Summary: Trois ans après la guerre, Harry Potter est désormais Auror. Lorsqu'on lui assigne une mission de surveillance très inhabituelle, il ne s'imagine pas que sa vie est sur le point de basculer. Attention: scènes de violences, Angst partielle, contenu explicite, Slash.
1. Le retour

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ainsi qu'aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et cette fiction n'est pas écrite avec une intention de violation de copyright.

**Attention:** Cette fiction comporte des scènes de violences, du langage vulgaire et du contenu sexuellement explicite.

Cette fiction est un slash, et relate une relation entre deux hommes. Si cela vous dérange, n'allez pas plus loin.

* * *

**13/11/2012 ; MàJ de l'auteur:** Ceci est ma première fiction, mon premier HP/DM, et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Avec le recul, je la trouve un peu trop brouillonne, parfois confuse, pleine de défauts mais je l'aime! L'écrire m'a pris énormément de temps, mais vos adorables reviews rattrapent chaque moment passé à m'arracher les cheveux par poignées car rien de ce que j'ai écrit ne me convenait et à pleurer parce que mon ordinateur avait planté et que, pu[censuré]de m[censuré]e, je n'avais pas sauvegardé mon chapitre! Merci à tous ceux qui passent par là et prennent le temps de me laisser leur avis :)

* * *

Il faisait chaud. Très chaud. Horriblement chaud. Harry essuya une goutte de sueur qui lui chatouillait le cou et soupira sombrement. Il détestait l'été pour plusieurs raisons. La chaleur, qui le forçait à fuir l'extérieur durant les longues heures de la journée. L'inaction, qui allait de pair avec l'arrêt maladie qu'il subissait depuis deux mois. Et surtout, ce début d'été marquait l'approche inéluctable de son anniversaire.

Quand il était enfant, il détestait son anniversaire car personne ne prenait le temps de s'en souvenir. Qui eut cru que dix ans après, il abhorrerait cette date pour les raisons inverses ? Harry soupira de nouveau.

Soudain, une sonnerie stridente retentit dans toute la maison. Insistante. Il y avait quelqu'un à la porte. Harry se leva, songeant à la manière dont il allait se débarrasser de l'importun qui osait le déranger. Quand il atteignit la porte, il était formellement résolu à régler le problème par le biais d'un sort particulièrement répugnant. La sonnerie retentit à nouveau, accompagnée d'une voix qu'il connaissait bien : « Harry ! Ouvre-moi cette porte tout de suite, je suis en train de fondre ! ».

Réprimant un sourire, il obéit et laissa entrer Ronald Weasley, abandonnant par la même occasion toute velléité de vengeance.

« Pas trop tôt, maugréa son meilleur ami, tu as une idée de la chaleur qu'il fait dehors ? Une minute de plus et ma tignasse prenait feu ! »

Ron et Harry s'étaient rencontrés à Poudlard et avaient immédiatement sympathisés. Ils y avaient rencontrés Hermione Granger également et, bien que leurs premier contact aient été relativement ratés – ils impliquaient notamment un crapaud en fuite, un sort raté et un troll furieux- Ronald et Hermione étaient fiancés depuis quelques semaines et son meilleur ami était devenu encore plus intenable qu'à son habitude.

Le fait que Molly Weasley ait appris la nouvelle, malgré tous les efforts des trois amis pour tenir le secret le plus longtemps possible n'y était pas pour rien. Depuis cet instant, la mère de Ron les harcelait de questions sur l'organisation de la fête et sur un hypothétique enfant à venir.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?, ironisa Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à la mine défaite de son ami.

– Maman va me rendre fou. Tu sais à quelle heure elle est arrivée ce matin ? Sept heures ! Et tu sais pour quelle raison ? Elle voulait savoir si nous préférions faire la fête au Terrier ou à Londres ! Sept heures ! On a beau essayer de lui expliquer que nous ne comptons pas nous marier avant l'été prochain, quand Hermione sera diplômée, elle ne veut rien entendre. Elle est toujours là-bas, il fallait que je sorte avant de devenir barge. »

- Et tu laisses ta fiancée en face à face avec ta mère en passe de devenir hystérique ? Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure en rentrant ! » Répondit Harry qui se retenait d'éclater de rire en imaginant la pauvre Hermione aux prises avec Molly Weasley.

– Je sais, mais je crains moins les colères d'Hermione que ma réaction si j'entends encore une seule fois le mot ''plan de table''. Et puis…franchement, tu peux parler, toi. Tu es celui qui n'a pas mis les pieds dehors depuis une semaine de peur qu'un des sous-fifres de Kingsley Shacklebot ne t'accapare à propos de la fête d'anniversaire que le ministère t'organise. Il y a même une rumeur persistante disant que Cornell a un comportement vraiment étrange depuis qu'il a sonné chez toi pour t'en parler, lança Ron d'un air faussement accusateur.

Harry éclata de rire. Le pauvre Cornell avait dû mal réagir à son sortilège de Confusion. Il se promit de régler ça rapidement avant que le pauvre homme n'ait des problèmes.

Plusieurs heures, quelques fous rires et une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu plus tard, Ron, dont les oreilles avaient pris une teinte aubergine, s'écroula sur le canapé en ronflant. C'était à prévoir, et dès le deuxième verre de Ron, Harry avait écrit à Hermione pour lui signaler que Ron ne rentrerait probablement pas ce soir-là. Ronald Weasley avait énormément de qualités. Il était un homme courageux, drôle et plein de ressources. Mais il y avait une chose qui n'avait absolument pas changé depuis que Ron et Harry avaient bu ensemble leur première Bièraubeurre à l'âge de treize ans : Ronald Weasley ne tenait absolument et définitivement pas l'alcool.

Harry monta l'escalier d'un pas mal assuré. Sa tête tournait légèrement quand il s'assit sur son balcon pour allumer une cigarette. C'était son secret – le seul qu'il était parvenu à garder quant à sa vie privée ces dernières années. La fin de la guerre contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts l'avait posé en héros national. Ce qui avait fait de lui l'un des hommes les plus poursuivi par les médias ces dernières années. Rien n'avait échappé aux plumes acérées des journalistes : les tumultes de sa relation avec l'explosive Ginevra Weasley, qui s'était soldée par un échec cuisant, ses aventures d'un soir, sa nomination accélérée au poste d'Auror, tout y était passé. Après quelques pressions sur le ministère de la communication sorcière, Harry avait finalement obtenu un relâchement notable de l'attention des journalistes.

Il n'empêchait que, chaque soir quand il allumait l'unique cigarette de sa journée, il ressentait une pointe de fierté quant à ce stupide petit secret. Son unique secret. Car il fallait bien l'admettre, la vie d'Harry Potter, gloire nationale et héros porté aux nues, la vie d'Harry Potter depuis quelques temps était passablement ennuyeuse. Il se souvenait avoir pensé le lendemain de la bataille finale « J'ai eu assez d'action pour le restant de ma vie ». Il pensait chacun de ces mots à cette époque… mais il avait tout de même passé le concours de l'Académie de Formation des Aurors, suivi de près par Ron. Il fallait l'avouer, il avait choisi cette voie par facilité plus que par envie d'action. Il avait passé toute sa scolarité à Poudlard à dire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il souhaitait devenir Auror. Malgré la fatigue des lendemains de la guerre la plus meurtrière jamais enregistrée dans le monde sorcier, il n'avait pas eu le courage de chercher plus loin.

Finalement, l'idée s'était avérée plutôt bonne. Après une formation accélérée, Harry et Ron avaient plongés dans le monde Auror avec autant d'aisance que s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Ce métier extrêmement prenant laissait oublier à Harry le vide considérable qu'était sa vie sentimentale depuis sa rupture avec Ginny. D'autant plus que les Aurors, contrairement au commun de la population, n'avaient pas les yeux rivés sur son front et, dans le grand ensemble, ne tentaient pas de lui lécher les bottes pour obtenir des appuis au ministère. En bref, les Aurors se fichaient pas mal qu'Harry Potter soit l'Elu, le Survivant ou l'Homme le plus Sexy du Monde (élu par les lectrices de Sorcière Hebdo), tant qu'Harry Potter faisait du bon boulot.

Et Harry faisait du bon boulot, jusqu'à ce jour honni ou un sort lancé par un trafiquant d'amulettes empoisonnées avait profondément entaillé sa cuisse, perçant son muscle et obligeant Harry à passer quinze jours à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Il en était sorti trois semaines auparavant, non sans avoir juré à son médecin qu'il ne reprendrait pas le travail avant un mois de repos. « Plus qu'une semaine à tirer », soupira Harry pour lui-même. Dans une semaine exactement il aurait le droit de reprendre le travail. Et d'assister à sa fête d'anniversaire. Et qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas ne pas se présenter à sa propre fête d'anniversaire, sous peine de se faire incendier par le ministre de la magie Kingsley Shacklebot dont le caractère ressemblait un peu plus de jours en jours à celui de feu Alastor Maugrey.

Lançant un dernier regard au square désert qui faisait face au 12 , Square Grimmaud, Harry rentra dans sa chambre et s'endormit comme une masse sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'effondrer fut qu'il ne tenait décidément pas l'alcool beaucoup plus que Ron.

Quand Harry se réveilla, la matinée du dimanche était bien entamée. Ron était rentré subir les affres de la gueule de bois et les foudres d'Hermione Granger. Le temps s'était considérablement rafraîchi durant la nuit pour arriver à un vingt-cinq degrés tout à fait honorable. Harry commença ses assouplissements qu'il accomplissait chaque matin depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Ses résultats étaient bons si on tenait compte du fait qu'Harry avait failli perdre sa jambe, mais ils étaient insuffisants pour le jeune homme qui savait que le métier qu'il exerçait ne lui donnait pas droit à l'erreur. C'est pourquoi il n'arrêta son exercice que deux heures plus tard quand sa jambe le fit trop souffrir.

La semaine passa sans que le moindre évènement ne vienne perturber la routine du jeune homme. Finalement arriva le vendredi. A midi, il transplana sur le perron du cottage de Ron et Hermione, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Londres. Hermione lui ouvrit. Il fut étonné par la pâleur de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui sourit et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer :

« Ron n'est pas encore rentré du travail. Il a passé tout son petit-déjeuner à pester contre Kingsley Shacklebot qui n'a pas jugé utile de rendre le jour de ton anniversaire férié. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Tu veux bien m'aider à la cuisine ? J'ai peur de me laisser déborder. »

Un doux euphémisme, songea Harry en arrivant dans l'élégante cuisine qui ressemblait à présent à un champ de bataille. Des rondelles de carottes tapissaient le sol et un gros chat roux à la face aplatie s'enfuit à leur arrivée. « Oh non ! Fichu chat ! Il a encore essayé de voler à manger ! Saloperie de bestiole ! » Hurla Hermione d'une voix frôlant l'hystérie. Harry, stupéfait d'entendre sa meilleure amie jurer, lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Quand elle se retourna elle avait les yeux emplis de larmes.

« Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème avec Ron ?

-N..Non. Enfin, si. Mais il n'est pas au c-c-courant, bégaya Hermione en éclatant en sanglots.

-Raconte-moi.

- Oh Harry, c'est tellement stupide… J-je suis enceinte !

Abasourdi, Harry s'assit sur le plan de travail. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses…Une dispute avec Ron, une note moins bonne qu'à l'habitude, mais Hermione l'avait pris par surprise. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Au vu de la réaction de son amie, « Félicitations » n'était approprié.

« J-je l'ai appris il y a une semaine…je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je n'ai p-pas fini mes études, je ne peux pas les abandonner après tout le mal que je me suis donné…J-j'ai vingt et un an, je ne peux pas me permettre de retarder mon diplôme d'une année et…oh, c'est un cauchemar…Je vais être _mère_, Harry. Ron va être _père_…

-Tu lui en as parlé ?

-N-non, pas encore. Je pensais lui annoncer ce soir, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction. Je ne sais pas s'il sest prêt à être papa…il est encore si immature parfois…

La porte d'entrée claqua. Aussitôt, Hermione remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, s'essuya les yeux et plaqua un sourire faible sur ses lèvres. Ron entra et eut un hoquet en voyant l'état de la cuisine. D'un coup de baguette il envoya les carottes dans la poubelle. A l'exception d'une, qui vint violemment agresser la joue d'Harry. Puis, sans remarquer les yeux rougis de sa fiancée, il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue et lança d'un air malicieux : « Devinez un peu qui j'ai croisé au ministère ? »

-Euh…le ministre ? Tenta Harry.

- Non… Draco Malfoy. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la cuisine. Satisfait de son petit effet, Ron saisit un couteau et commença à couper des tomates. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : « Malfoy est revenu ! Cela fait des années que personne ne l'a vu ! Ou était-t-il ? »

-Tu crois que je me suis amusé à lui faire la conversation ? Je te rappelle que je continue de le considérer comme un sale petit rat…

-Ronald Weasley ! Coupa Hermione dans une imitation de Molly parfaitement convaincante, tu devrais avoir honte de parler comme ça ! Cela fait plus de trois ans maintenant! Il a eu l'occasion de changer !

Ron rougit et recommença à couper les tomates en maugréant quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à ''…vais jeter un sort sur la maison pour empêcher ma mère de venir…déteint sur elle… ''

Le repas se prit en silence. Ron boudait en marmonnant parfois des mots inaudibles, Hermione tournait et retournait une tomate sur sa fourchette sans se décider à la manger. Quant à Harry…Harry se demandait si Draco Malfoy se montrerait à la fête du ministère ce soir. Il en profiterait pour tenter de découvrir où il avait passé ces trois dernières années.


	2. Questions

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

* * *

Quand Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent au ministère de la magie, ils eurent un instant de confusion durant lequel ils se demandèrent s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés d'endroit. Le hall du ministère était méconnaissable. Les murs avaient été couverts de tapisseries rouge et or. Au plafond, des lettres d'or se fonçaient furieusement les unes dans les autres sous l'œil épuisé d'un petit sorcier qui agitait sa baguette avec peu d'entrain. Un colosse barrait l'accès à la salle de réception. Quand il aperçut les trois amis, il s'effaça instantanément avec un grognement qui devait signifier « bonne soirée » en troll. La salle était déjà pleine à craquer. Fort heureusement, l'entrée d'Harry fut suffisamment discrète pour n'être remarquée que de quelques personnes. Ron se précipita vers un serveur et revint avec trois coupes de champagnes. Harry saisit la sienne avec reconnaissance, mais Hermione refusa en rougissant, s'attirant un regard étonné de son fiancé. Les trois amis se regardèrent en souriant et Ron finit par briser le silence :

« Au moins, cette année ils n'ont pas tapissé les murs de photos de toi.

-Oui, on peut leur accorder ça. Mais ça ne me donne pas plus envie d'être ici.

-On sait, Harry. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester très longtemps de toute façon. Il te suffit juste de faire acte de présence, de serrer quelques mains et à minuit tu seras libre. De toute façon, à minuit tout le monde sera trop bourré pour faire la différence. C'est ça le problème avec ces soirées. Tout le monde s'ennuie alors tout le monde boit.

«Ron, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a un an tu as fini à moitié nu sur le balcon à hurler des chansons paillardes que tout le monde est comme toi, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sans appel : «Et puis, Harry, fais un petit effort, veux-tu ? Il y a plein de jolies filles ce soir, regarde, il y a même Parvati ! Elle s'est séparée de son copain récemment. Elle te plaisait bien à une époque, non ?

Harry poussa un grognement approbateur dans l'espoir qu'Hermione le laisse en paix. Il avait invité Parvati au bal de Poudlard en cinquième année, mais c'était uniquement pour ne pas subir la honte d'y aller tout seul. Pour être tout à fait honnête, la seule fille à lui avoir un jour plu était Ginny Weasley. Mais la passion des débuts avait vite laissé place à un couple malheureux. Ginny était de renfermée sur elle-même et Harry se plongeait dans son travail à corps perdu. Après presque deux ans de relation chaotique, ils avaient fini par se séparer bons amis.

Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis un certain temps car elle venait de rentrer de six mois en Allemagne où elle avait suivi un stage intensif de Quidditch. Harry et elle s'étaient donné rendez-vous à la soirée et il chercha des yeux la chevelure flamboyante de son ex petite-amie. Il finit par la repérer derrière une foule de crâne approximativement chauves et se précipita vers elle. Quand elle le vit, le visage de la rouquine s'éclaira. A côté d'elle se tenait une très belle jeune femme aux cheveux courts et aux courbes engageantes. Ginny serra Harry dans ses bras puis lui lança : « Harry, je te présente Silva Gabrilian. Elle est… » Ginny hésita, puis son visage devint écarlate et elle lança : « Elle est ma petite amie. » Interloqué, Harry regarda Ginny qui lui renvoya son regard, avec une lueur de détermination bien connue du jeune homme. Un ange passa, puis Harry parvint à assimiler la nouvelle et à lancer un sourire amical à la belle jeune femme qui avait l'air un peu perdue :

« Elle ne parle pas très bien anglais, poursuivit Ginny, elle est arménienne. C'est une joueuse de Quidditch, elle est très douée. Je l'ai rencontrée pendant mon stage, et elle a profité d'avoir un week-end libre pour venir me rejoindre. » Puis, baissant d'un ton, elle dit à Harry d'un ton suppliant : « Ne le dis pas à Ron s'il te plaît… Je n'en ai encore parlé à personne de ma famille et Ron m'en voudrait toute sa vie s'il apprenait que je te l'ai dit avant lui. » Harry acquiesça et observa mieux Ginny. Elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi radieuse. Elle n'avait plus rien de l'adolescente qu'il avait embrassée en sixième année. Son visage s'était affiné et, sans ses joues rondes, ses yeux paraissaient plus grands. Elle était très belle. Une pointe de regret fusa en Harry, vite estompée. Ils n'étaient de toute façon pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Alors il lui sourit et lui dit sincèrement : « Je suis très heureux pour toi, Ginny. »

Ressentant un soudain besoin de respirer de l'air frais, Harry traversa la salle en toute hâte, attrapa deux coupes de champagne sur un plateau, évita habilement Kingsley qui semblait le chercher et sauta dans l'ascenseur. Une fois arrivé dans la petite rue qui servait d'entrée au personnel du ministère, il s'assit sur le trottoir.

Il savait qu'il ne serait pas dérangé car les invités de la réception arriveraient par l'autre entrée, qui se situait deux rues plus loin dans une vieille cabine téléphonique hors service. Harry but une gorgée de champagne. Ainsi, Ginny était avec une femme à présent. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses sur son comportement lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Harry ne ressentait plus de regret, juste une intense tristesse lorsqu'il songeait à ce qu'était devenu sa vie. Il était connu de tous, mais lui-même n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il était en réalité. Il songea aux femmes qu'il avait rencontrées, sans jamais tomber amoureux.

Il se demanda si cela lui arriverait un jour, s'il aurait un jour pour une femme le regard qu'avait Ginny pour Silva. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il se sentait terriblement pathétique. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de champagne et sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa robe de soirée. Il venait juste d'en allumer une lorsqu'il entendit une voix traînante derrière lui : « Alors Potter, on se cache pour fumer ? ».

Sans se retourner, Harry répondit

« Bonsoir Malfoy.

-Eh bien, on dirait que monsieur l'Auror est toujours de service. Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Harry hocha la tête et regarda son interlocuteur. Il fut surpris de voir que Malfoy n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il avait pris quelques centimètres et son visage était plus pâle que jamais sous la lumière faible des lampadaires mais, à première vue, il était le même que trois ans auparavant. Sans un mot, Draco saisit le paquet de cigarettes et en prit une. Harry lui tendit son briquet. Le silence n'était pas pesant.

Harry songea que la situation était irréelle. C'était sa soirée d'anniversaire et il était assis sur un trottoir à fumer sans un mot, avec celui qui avait été son ennemi durant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard. Harry tendit à Malfoy la deuxième coupe de champagne. Celui-ci l'accepta, un sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage :

« Tu as fait des réserves à ce que je vois. Je pensais que tu serais en bas à te pavaner au bras d'une jolie fille et voilà que je te trouve assis par terre dans une ruelle. On n'aime plus les feux de la rampe, Potter ? Tout arrive. »

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire. Encore une chose qui n'avait pas changé chez Draco Malfoy. Le roi du sarcasme.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé les feux de la rampe, Malfoy. Et je suis venu avec Ron et Hermione. »

A la grande surprise d'Harry, Draco ne lâcha aucun commentaire désobligeant sur l'un ou l'autre de ses amis. Il se contenta de demander :

- Ils filent le parfait amour, ces deux là, non? »

Harry hocha la tête, priant pour que Draco ne s'aperçoive pas de ses yeux rouges. Il enleva ses lunettes et les essuya pour se donner une contenance. Quelques minutes passèrent, sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Puis Harry regarda Malfoy et lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici ?

- Tu me manquais, Potter » répondit Malfoy.

- Très crédible, Malfoy, tu aurais pu trouver mieux. Où étais-tu, toutes ces années ?

«Eh bien, il n'aura sans doute pas échappé à ton sens de l'observation à toute épreuve que mon père et ma mère ont légèrement soutenu le seigneur des ténèbres durant la guerre. Après que tu aies vaincu Voldemort, ils sont tous deux allés à Azkaban. J'ai failli m'y retrouver aussi, mais en raison de mon jeune âge j'ai été gracié.» Malfoy soupira: « Mais à ce moment-là, s'appeler Malfoy ne portait pas vraiment chance, alors j'ai quitté le pays avant de subir un lynchage dans les règles.»

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

-Je te l'ai dit, Potter. Tu me manquais.

Son visage s'était assombri. Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et la jeta au loin. Puis il se leva :

« Mon père est mort il y a quatre jours. J'ai dû rentrer pour organiser ses funérailles, car ma mère est toujours en prison. On rentre ? Je caille. »

Il tendit la main à Harry, qui s'en saisit pour se relever. Sa main resta quelques secondes de plus qu'il n'en fallait prisonnière de la poigne glacée de Draco Malfoy. Le jeune homme le regarda, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Puis Harry recula et baissa les yeux, gêné.

En traversant le hall, Harry s'aperçut que le sorcier de la maintenance magique avait enfin réussi à discipliner les lettres d'or qui flottaient à présent de façon statique, à peine agitées de petits frémissements. En regardant mieux, Harry vit qu'il s'agissait de noms. _Sirius Black_. _Remus Lupin. Nymphadora Tonks. Alastor Maugrey. Frederick Weasley. Albus Dumbledore. __Severus Rogue. _Et des centaines d'autres qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Harry appréciait l'initiative du ministère. Il approuvait leur idée de célébrer ces morts comme on célèbre des héros de guerre. Il ressentait cependant un certao, malaise à l'idée que le jour de sa naissance était lié à tant de cadavres. Il entendit Draco l'appeler au loin et se précipita à sa suite.

Leur entrée dans la salle de réception fut beaucoup moins discrète que la première. Tous les visages se tournaient vers eux au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Puis les conversations reprirent, plus doucement. Harry savait qu'il venait de donner du grain à moudre au commères, à entrer dans la pièce aux côtés d'un ancien Mangemort, mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Il regarda sa montre. Il était onze heures. Plus qu'une heure à tenir, s'il en croyait Ron.

Il allait devoir s'adonner au jeu des mondanités. Avant cela, il repéra Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Silva et se dirigea vers eux. Ses trois amis le regardaient étrangement. Hermione lui lança :

« Tu as retrouvé Draco Malfoy, à ce que je vois, Harry.

-Oui. Je suis sorti prendre l'air et il était là, répondit Harry en se tournant vers Malfoy qui était à présent en pleine discussion avec un homme immense qu'Harry reconnut comme étant Grégory Goyle, un ancien Serpentard et camarade de Draco.

- Et tu sais où il était ces dernières années ?

-Non. Nous n'avons pas parlé.

Harry ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il avait menti. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de Draco Malfoy à ses amis. Heureusement, la diversion arriva sous la forme de Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan qui furent accueillis à grands cris de joie par le petit groupe. Les anciens Gryffondor se saluèrent avec effusion. Harry avait l'impression d'être retourné des années auparavant, dans la salle commune à Poudlard, après avoir gagné un match de Quidditch. Il entama une discussion enflammée avec Dean sur la situation critique dans laquelle s'était mise l'équipe de Quidditch d'Irlande après avoir créé une émeute à la fin d'un match amical contre la Russie. Les coupes de champagne s'enchaînaient entre ses mains et il prit conscience que sa tête tournait et que les mots sortaient plus difficilement. Puis il regarda autour de lui, secoua la tête. Toutes ces huiles de la société sorcière, tous ces riches parvenus, uniquement là pour lécher le plus de culs possibles…

Dégouté, Harry décida de reprendre une coupe de champagne. Puis il alluma une cigarette sans prêter attention aux regards interloqués de ses amis. Dean continuait à lui parler, mais Harry n'écoutait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Il regardait le jeune homme. Il était objectivement beau. Une carrure d'athlète, une peau d'un noir profond, des yeux perçants. Il avait beaucoup changé. Et il semblait aussi ivre que lui. Puis Harry perdit le fil de ses pensées et…

* * *

…Et ouvrit un œil. Une douleur fulgurante envahit son crâne. Il referma l'œil. La douleur s'effaça. Il était dans sa chambre. Titillé par une furieuse envie d'uriner. Et il souffrait visiblement d'une gueule de bois carabinée. Heureux d'avoir réussi à réunir toutes les inconnues de l'équation, il se releva précautionneusement et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

En se lavant les mains, il se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, un teint de cendre et il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il était revenu la veille. Hermione l'avait sans doute fait transplaner, elle était la seule qui n'avait pas bu.

Il tenta de se rappeler de la soirée. Il arrivait à être à peu près clair jusqu'au moment où il était rentré avec Draco Malfoy. Après ça, il n'arrivait à retrouver que des bribes de souvenirs. Du champagne, une discussion avec Dean, Hermione qui le secoue par le bras et le somme de se calmer sur l'alcool, Ron qui chante à tue-tête…et le trou noir.

Harry fouilla dans le placard à pharmacie et en sortit une potion tue-migraine. L'avalant d'une traite, il put enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait même pas pensé à mettre ses lunettes. Il retourna à sa chambre en tâtonnant, et fut surpris de voir la couette bouger. Il n'avait visiblement pas trouvé toutes les inconnues de l'équation. Avait-il ramené une fille la veille ? Un instant il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait la bêtise de rentrer avec Ginny. Puis il se rappela que la jeune femme était venue accompagnée à la soirée. Il finit par trouver ses lunettes, étendit la main jusqu'à toucher la forme sous la couette et…

* * *

…et Dean Thomas se redressa sur le lit et fixa Harry d'un air ahuri. Pas aussi ahuri que celui de Harry lui-même qui se redressa si brutalement qu'il trébucha sur le tapis et se retrouva les fesses par terre. Ce qui lui colla une nausée abominable. Harry hurla:

« Dean ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon pieu, enfoiré ?! ».

Le jeune métisse le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou. Puis, au grand désespoir d'Harry, il éclata de rire :

« Putain, Harry, c'est dingue. Pendant toutes ces années je croyais que t'étais…Je savais pas que t'étais… »

Qu'il était quoi, au juste ? Harry regarda Dean sans comprendre :

« Que j'étais quoi, au juste ?

-Bein…tu sais….

Pris d'une rage soudaine, Harry saisit violemment Dean par le bras et le tira hors du lit. Il regretta son geste aussitôt qu'il s'aperçut que Dean était nu. Tentant de faire abstraction de ce fait gênant, Harry plaqua le jeune homme contre le mur, le tenant à bout de bras pour ne pas trop s'approcher de lui :

« Je vais réitérer ma question, Dean. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon pieu ? »

Un éclat de colère traversa le visage de Dean :

« Tu veux que je te dise ce que je fous dans ton pieu, Harry ? Hier soir tu étais tellement ivre que j'ai dû te ramener chez toi malgré l'état minable dans lequel j'étais moi-même. On a eu de la chance de pas être désartibulés, parce que transplaner dans cet état, mon pote, c'est juste du suicide. C'est Hermione qui me l'a demandé, Ron était tellement bourré qu'il vomissait partout dans la salle de réception, elle pouvait pas s'occuper de toi. Je t'ai raccompagné. Tu m'as demandé si je voulais entrer. Alors je suis rentré. Tu m'as embrassé. Tu m'as sucé. Je t'ai sucé. Je t'ai enculé. T'en as redemandé. On a BAISÉ, Harry, voilà ce que je fous dans ton pieu ! »

Livide, Harry lâcha Dean et se sentit vaciller. Sa nausée s'était amplifiée. Il se laissa tomber assis sur le lit et fixa le jeune homme. Toute colère avait disparu du visage de celui-ci, et il regardait Harry avec une expression indescriptible, proche de la pitié :

« T'avais jamais fait ça, pas vrai ? »

Harry secoua la tête sans un mot.

« Je sais ce que c'est, mon pote, ça m'est arrivé aussi. À ce moment-là, je savais pas comment réagir. Et puis j'ai fini par accepter ce que j'étais. »

Harry regarda Dean sans comprendre. Puis il secoua la tête comme pour débarrasser sa mémoire de ce qu'il venait d'entendre :

« Dean, j'aime les femmes, pas les hommes. »

Dean le regarda à nouveau. Toujours cette expression bizarre sur le visage. Harry eut envie de la faire disparaître à coups de poings. Il respira profondément pour se calmer. Qu'est-ce qu'on disait à un mec qu'on avait ramené chez soi complètement bourré ? Il repoussa plusieurs phrases toutes faites dans sa tête avant de demander :

« Tu veux un café ? ».

Dean acquiesça et se rhabilla. Harry lui fit signe de le suivre dans la cuisine.

Ils étaient tous deux attablés devant leur café, et aucun des deux ne prononçait un mot. Dean finit rapidement son bol et se leva :

« Bon…J'y vais. »

Harry ne leva pas les yeux vers lui. Alors qu'il atteignait la porte, Dean se retourna et lui dit :

« T'inquiètes pas mon pote, je dirai rien à personne. Mais ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. Va peut-être falloir commencer à te poser des questions, non ? »

Longtemps après que la porte d'entrée eût claquée derrière Dean Thomas, Harry tournait et retournait encore cette phrase dans sa tête.

_Va peut-être falloir commencer à te poser des questions, non ?_

* * *

__J'attends vos avis !

Alice Saturne


	3. L'attaque

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

* * *

Harry passa le reste de la matinée assis devant son bol de café froid. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient au fil des heures. À présent, il se rappelait clairement avoir invité Dean à entrer. Cependant, il avait beau essayer, la suite des évènements, énoncés si crument par son ancien camarade, n'évoquait aucun souvenir dans sa mémoire. Harry se prit à espérer que Dean lui ait fait une sale blague. Il tenta de se persuader qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais la douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il s'asseyait contredisait clairement cette hypothèse. Il remonta dans sa chambre. L'odeur de sexe qui y flottait lui sauta à la gorge. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il regarda avec un soulagement mêlé de désespoir le préservatif moldu usagé qui traînait sur la table de nuit. Il n'eut pas le courage de l'enlever. Puis, épuisé, il s'endormit en travers du lit.

Quand Harry se réveilla, la nuit était presque tombée et sa gueule de bois presque passée. Il prit une douche brûlante et s'habilla. Sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il prit sa veste, saisit les clés de la maison et sortit. Il marcha longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache plus exactement où il était. Il passa à côté d'une boîte de nuit moldue et entra sans hésiter. À l'entrée, un vigile le jaugea d'un air menaçant avant d'accepter de le laisser passer.

À peine était-il entré dans la pièce qu'il se prit à regretter son impulsion. La musique battait à ses oreilles, une espèce de techno sans saveur ni intérêt. Il sortit son portefeuille, compta l'argent moldu qu'il avait sur lui. Certainement pas de quoi se prendre une cuite, constata-t-il avec une pointe de soulagement. Il s'assit au bar et commanda une vodka. Puis une deuxième. Puis une troisième. Légèrement échauffé, il se leva et sortit fumer une cigarette. Alors qu'il appréciait la morsure de la fumée dans ses poumons, il remarqua une femme qui le regardait. Elle était assez jolie, pour autant qu'il puisse en voir à la pâle lueur du réverbère. Brune, les cheveux lisses et longs, elle fumait aussi. Elle était vêtue d'un jean et d'une veste en cuir. La moldue lui sourit. Il lui sourit en réponse. Elle s'approcha pour lui parler.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. La jeune femme était pendue au cou d'Harry et tentait sans s'en décrocher de refermer la porte de son appartement. Harry la plaqua furieusement contre le mur et l'embrassa. Sans même prendre le temps d'allumer la lumière, elle enleva fébrilement la veste d'Harry. Puis son t-shirt. Harry tentait déjà de déboutonner le jean de sa conquête. Elle l'arrêta, se saisit d'un préservatif dans le tiroir d'un placard puis revint face à lui. Il baissa son jean et, sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller correctement, déchira l'emballage du préservatif. Il bandait mou. Cela l'énerva prodigieusement. Il saisit la main de la jeune femme et la guida sur son sexe. Celle-ci commença à le masturber, puis s'agenouilla et posa sa bouche sur son sexe. Harry ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, une image s'imposa à son esprit, aussi claire et précise que la réalité. Dean Thomas était agenouillé devant lui, dans cette même position. Harry sentit aussitôt son sexe se durcir. Poussant un grognement de rage, il releva la jeune femme sans brutalité, se couvrit du préservatif, la saisit par les fesses et la souleva du sol, la pénétrant dans un même mouvement. Elle poussa un gémissement extatique alors qu'il commençait à aller et venir en elle. De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. La femme criait et il avait envie de lui dire de se taire, il ne voulait plus l'entendre. Quand il éjacula, il eut de nouveau la vision de son amant d'un soir, le visage tendu par le plaisir.

Il enleva le préservatif, remonta son pantalon, regarda sa conquête qui l'observait d'un air curieux. Il secoua la tête, comme pour s'excuser et s'enfuit en courant, le préservatif toujours dans sa main. Il le jeta dans une poubelle, dans la rue. Pris d'une affreuse nausée, il se pencha sur la poubelle et vomit à longs jets. Puis il se remit à courir et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il se trouva devant la porte d'entrée du 12, square Grimmaud, hors d'haleine. Il entra. La solitude lui prit la gorge. Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait transplané devant un grand immeuble. Il était dans un quartier sorcier. Il sonna au numéro 42. Une voix atone lui demanda de décliner son identité. Après qu'il ait répondu, la porte s'ouvrit. Il prit l'ascenseur. Ses mains tremblaient et sa bouche était sèche. Il devait avoir l'air d'un fou, songea-t-il. Il était sans doute fou, par ailleurs.

Ginny avait déjà ouvert la porte et se tenait sur le palier, simplement vêtue d'un t-shirt et d'un short. Elle leva son visage ensommeillé vers Harry. Quand elle le détailla, son expression changea pour se transformer en une moue inquiète. Elle s'effaça pour laisser le jeune homme entrer. L'appartement de Ginny était très désordonné, mais néanmoins propre. Harry s'affala sur une chaise de la cuisine, plongea sa tête dans ses mains et ne bougea plus.

D'un coup de baguette, Ginny envoya la bouilloire sur le gaz et alluma deux bougies. Puis elle s'assit à son tour et regarda gravement Harry. Il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout.

En réalité, Ginny s'était toujours demandé quand ce moment arriverait. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry avait constamment l'air au bord de la rupture. Elle l'observa en silence. Les épaules du jeune homme étaient secouées de sanglots. La bouilloire se mit à siffler. Agacée, Ginny se leva, murmura « Accio », attrapa la bouilloire par son anse et prépara le thé. Quand elle posa une tasse devant Harry, celui-ci leva la tête vers elle. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Les larmes avaient tracés des sillons brillants sur ses joues. Son teint était pâle comme la mort et il sentait l'alcool et le tabac froid. Elle poussa d'un geste autoritaire la tasse entre les mains de son ami et attendit.

Alors, Harry raconta. Il raconta tout. Il raconta sa conversation avec Draco Malfoy, il raconta son dégoût des mondanités auxquelles il était obligé d'assister. Il raconta Dean Thomas -Ginny poussa un hoquet de surprise- il raconta la boîte moldue, la fille de ce soir, les images qu'il avait eu quand il fermait les yeux, la nausée et le dégoût de lui-même. Il ne s'interrompit que lorsque Silva arriva pour se servir un verre d'eau et fit les yeux ronds à la vue de l'épave qui s'était échouée à la table de sa petite amie. Harry tenta un pauvre sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace, et Silva retourna dans la chambre, songeant que les anglais avaient décidément de drôles de manières.

Alors Ginny prit la main d'Harry et lui sourit doucement. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait rien dire. Pas encore. Le jeune homme venait de s'ouvrir pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'attendait pas de conseils. Il attendait une amie, et c'est ce qu'elle allait être. Elle déplia le canapé, y lança un oreiller et une couverture. Elle prit Harry par le bras, fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, lui enleva ses chaussures et son pantalon et l'allongea. Le jeune homme se laissa faire sans un mot, vidé. Il s'endormit au moment où sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Quand elle entendit la respiration de son ami se faire plus régulière, elle retourna se coucher. Elle embrassa la nuque de Silva, se blottit contre elle et, à son tour, s'endormit.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se sentait curieusement soulagé. Comme si sa douloureuse confession de la veille l'avait libéré. Il se sentait de nouveau prêt à réfléchir de façon cohérente.

C'était le dimanche. Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira quand il se souvint que la journée du lendemain marquait sa reprise du travail. De toute évidence, Ginny et Silva dormaient encore. Harry se leva, se rhabilla en toute hâte. Avant de partir, il transforma une tasse ébréchée qui traînait sur la table en bouquet de fleurs (il eut le déplaisir d'y voir apparaître quelques chardons en bonus. La métamorphose n'avait jamais été son fort), saisit un bout de papier et y griffonna « Merci ». Puis il sortit. Il se sentait prêt à aborder la vie de manière beaucoup plus optimiste que ces derniers temps. Il passa sa journée à faire le ménage à la moldue, habitude qu'il avait prise chez les Dursley. Il s'était vite rendu compte que cela le détendait et lui vidait l'esprit. Le soir venu, Harry se coucha tôt et s'endormit comme une masse.

Le lendemain matin, il était de bonne humeur quand il arriva au ministère de la magie. La pièce était sombre. Harry était le premier arrivé. Il s'assit à son bureau, fut surpris d'y trouver une enveloppe de mission. Il regarda le bureau de ses coéquipiers, n'y vit pas d'enveloppe. Intrigué, il ouvrit et commença à lire.

**Harry Potter, mission de surveillance**

La colère saisit Harry. Sous prétexte qu'il sortait d'un arrêt maladie prolongé, il semblait qu'on ne le juge pas apte à reprendre les missions d'actions. Malgré tout, il poursuivit sa lecture.

_Monsieur,_

_À__ la demande expresse du ministre de la Magie, Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt et du chef du __**Service de la Sécurité Sorcière**__, Mr. Lewis Ambrose, il vous est confié une mission de surveillance. Durant tout le temps que durera cette mission, il vous sera interdit d'en référer à toute personne autre que votre supérieur hiérarchique, Mr. Gawain Robards. _

_Il vous est demandé de suivre le sujet, de lister ses allées et venues et les personnes qu'il fréquente, de près ou de loin, pour vous assurer que ledit sujet n'est pas en infraction avec le code pénal de la Justice Magique et qu'il n'a aucune intentions de nuire au monde sorcier. Toute intervention, directe ou indirecte auprès du sujet devra être justifiée. _

_Vous trouverez ci-joint le dossier judiciaire du sujet en question. _

_Veuillez agréer, Monsieur Harry Potter, l'expression de nos salutations les plus cordiales. _

_**Mr. Gawain Robards, Chef du Bureau des Aurors**_

_Bureau des Aurors_

_Département de la Justice Magique_

_Ministère de la Magie,_

_Londres, Angleterre_

Harry fronça les sourcils. Les missions de surveillance étaient généralement des missions de routines, que plusieurs Aurors se partageaient en plus des autres missions. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler depuis qu'il travaillait au Bureau des Aurors d'une mission de surveillance aussi formelle et secrète. Curieux, il sortit une épaisse liasse de parchemin de l'enveloppe. Ses yeux s'arrondirent lorsqu'il commença sa lecture.

**Mr. Draco Malfoy**

_Mr. Draco Malfoy est né à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste (Londres) le 5 juin 1980. Son père est Lucius Malfoy, (Sang Pur). Sa mère est Narcissa Malfoy, née Black (Sang Pur). _

_Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ont tous deux été inquiétés après la chute du Lord Voldemort le 31 octobre 1981, pour conspiration envers le Ministère de la Magie, Actes de haine et de Cruauté envers des Moldus. Cependant, aucune preuve n'a pu être retenue contre eux. Ils ont élevé leur fils dans le respect le plus strict de l'Aristocratie Sorcière. Aucune trace de violence n'a pu être trouvée sur le corps du jeune Draco Malfoy. Cependant, il est fort probable que le jeune homme ait été victime de maltraitances durant son enfance. _

_En septembre 1991, Draco Malfoy entre à Poudlard, où il se montre un élève brillant, mais selon tous ses professeurs « arrogant » et «insolent ». _

_En 1997, après le retour de Lord Voldemort, il est d'office désigné comme espion à Poudlard par celui qui est désormais son Maître. _

_Il lui est donné pour mission d'assassiner Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, mission à laquelle il échoue à plusieurs reprises avant de laisser sa place à Severus Rogue, agent double auprès de Lord Voldemort et de l'Ordre du Phoenix. _

_En 1998, après la chute de Lord Voldemort, il passe devant le Tribunal de la Magie. Après plusieurs témoignages en sa faveur, notamment par l'actuelle directrice de Poudlard Minerva MacGonagall, il est libéré sous caution. _

_Puis il quitte l'Angleterre. Malgré l'envoi de plusieurs espions à travers le monde, aucun n'a pu faire état des activités du jeune Draco Malfoy durant les années qui suivirent la guerre. _

_Son retour coïncide avec la mort de son père, le 25 juillet 2001. L'installation de Draco Malfoy au manoir de sa famille laisse à soupçonner qu'il compte rester en Angleterre. L'organisation des funérailles de son père risque de le mettre en contact avec des personnes à Haut Risque, connues pour être d'anciens Mangemorts ayant échappés à la justice. _

Suivaient une dizaine de pages: comptes-rendus de procès, informations personnelles, notes à Poudlard...

Harry soupira. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Il se demandait surtout pourquoi c'était à lui que l'on demandait de surveiller Malfoy. De toutes les personnes du bureau des Aurors, il était sans doute la moins bien placée pour avoir une opinion objective sur Draco Malfoy.

Il frappa au bureau de Gawain Robards.

« Entrez », tonna une grosse voix.

Gawain Robards était un homme immense. Sa tête culminait à près de deux mètres du sol et il était aussi athlétique qu'on pouvait l'être. Son visage était carré, des sourcils en broussailles surplombaient des yeux étonnamment grands. Malgré ses abords sévères et son apparence effrayante, Gawain Robards était un homme exceptionnellement juste et compréhensif envers ses Aurors, même s'il savait les réprimander si c'était justifié. Harry fut invité à s'asseoir. Le chef du Bureau des Aurors croisa ses mains sous son menton et attendit.

« Monsieur, je viens de prendre état de la mission qui m'est confiée, et je pense qu'elle ne m'est pas adaptée.

Gawain Robards haussa un sourcil et lui fit signe de poursuivre :

« Monsieur, il ne peut vous avoir échappé que Draco Malfoy et moi avons eu quelques…altercations par le passé. Je ne peux être objectif sur ce dossier. Ne serait-il pas plus logique de confier cette mission à quelqu'un qui n'aura aucun à priori sur le sujet ? »

Son interlocuteur laissa échapper un petit rire :

« Monsieur Potter, auriez-vous perdu le sens des réalités durant ces deux mois que vous avez passé en arrêt ? Pensez-vous qu'un seul des Aurors de ce bureau puisse enquêter sur un homme dont le nom est Malfoy sans le moindre à priori ? Je vous mets au défi d'en trouver un. Non, Monsieur Potter. Cette mission vous a été confiée sur ordre du Ministre de la Magie, et j'approuve entièrement cette décision. Vous êtes un de mes meilleurs hommes et je vous sais suffisamment intelligent pour mettre vos anciennes querelles avec Draco Malfoy de côté pour travailler de manière objective. De plus, une mission aussi délicate nécessite un certain…doigté. Que vous possédez, contrairement à beaucoup de vos collègues, habitués aux coups d'éclats et aux missions d'assaut. »

Harry ne put que se rendre aux arguments de son chef, qui poursuivit :

« De plus, Monsieur Potter, vous n'êtes pas seul sur cette mission. Un de nos meilleurs éléments vous a été assigné. Il n'est pas dans votre équipe, car nous avons préféré garder un peu de…discrétion quant à cette surveillance peu orthodoxe. »

On frappa à la porte.

Une jeune femme brune, vêtue d'un jean et d'une veste en cuir entra. Elle observa Harry d'un air narquois. Harry, quant à lui, avait l'impression que son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines. Il se sentit devenir livide.

L' "élément" en question n'était autre que celle qu'il avait prise pour une moldue et qu'il avait si lâchement abandonnée le samedi précédent.

Décidément, cette mission promettait d'être longue…

« Voici Charlotte Gilson. Elle vous accompagnera sur le terrain tout au long de cette mission. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, vous pouvez prendre congé. »

Avec un hochement de tête, Harry se leva et emboîta le pas de sa coéquipière. Une fois la porte refermée ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Harry finit par briser le silence, le visage brûlant:

« Ecoute, pour samedi soir…je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça.

Charlotte Gilson éclata d'un rire cristallin et secoua la tête :

« J'avoue que j'étais un peu vexée sur le moment. D'habitude je dois lutter pour faire dégager mes coups d'un soir, ce qui n'est pas sans flatter mon ego. Mais c'était la première fois qu'un type partait en courant après avoir fini de me baiser. Félicitations ! »

Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. La jolie brune poursuivit :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur. De toute évidence, nous devons être collègues, ne laissons pas une vague histoire de fesses gâcher notre collaboration toute neuve. Mais sache que je veux savoir pourquoi tu as agi comme ça. Je finirai par le découvrir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je finis toujours par savoir ce que je veux. »

Sans répondre, Harry se dirigea vers l'aire de transplanage du ministère de la magie, songeant que sa jeune collègue aurait beau essayer, elle aurait bien du mal à trouver les raisons de sa fuite, étant donné que lui-même ne les comprenait pas encore tout à fait. Charlotte lui avait emboîté le pas :

« Nous devrions commencer par vérifier si il est chez lui. À cette heure-ci, ça m'étonnerais qu'il soit réveillé. Ce jeune homme me semble du genre à se lever quand bon lui semble.

-Oui, Draco Malfoy a une furieuse tendance à faire exactement ce qui lui plaît quand ça lui plaît, sourit Harry.

-Tu l'aimes bien, non ?

-Je pense qu'il a été ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un rival et d'un ennemi juré pendant sept ans. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de lui parler depuis qu'il est rentré mais…non. Je ne dirais pas que je l'aime bien. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Tu parles de lui comme d'un vieil ami un peu agaçant.

Harry pouffa :

-Eh bien, pour être agaçant, il est agaçant, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Tous deux transplanèrent. Les deux collègues s'entre-désillusionnèrent. Après un court moment de malaise durant lequel Harry sentit le sortilège couler de sa tête à ses pieds comme un liquide froid, ils furent tous deux prêt à commencer leur surveillance. Harry regrettait de n'avoir pas pris sa cape d'invisibilité, mais il ne souhaitait pas la montrer devant une inconnue. Elle lui était beaucoup trop précieuse pour qu'il prenne ce risque. Ils trouvèrent un arbre duquel on pouvait voir l'intégralité de la façade sud du manoir Malfoy. Ils grimpèrent. La position était assez inconfortable, mais les missions de surveillances n'étaient pas connues pour être des parties de plaisir. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence durant presque une heure, les yeux rivés vers la maison.

Dix heures approchaient et Harry commençait à ne plus sentir ses jambes lorsque Draco Malfoy sortit enfin de sa maison, habillé d'un pantalon, d'un pull et d'une cape noire. Il entendit sa collègue pousser un glapissement étouffé :

« Par la barbe de Merlin, il est sublime ! »

Harry maugréa. Qui eut cru que cette femme était l'une des meilleurs Aurors du pays ? Jusqu'ici il avait l'impression d'être à côté d'une adolescente en pleine poussée hormonale. Soudain, Draco transplana et Harry, surprit par le craquement sec, faillit tomber de sa branche. Il n'avait pas pensé à lancer un sort de Traçage sur le jeune homme. Maudissant son incompétence, il se tourna vers sa coéquipière : « J'ai oublié le Traçage ! » La brunette lui fit un clin d'œil, lui saisit le bras et transplana.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de décider de quelle manière il allait la tuer, elle chuchota : « J'ai lancé le sort au moment où il est sorti. Voilà ce qu'il arrive quand on est trop occupé à grogner pour surveiller sa _proie_ ! »

Harry l'observa. Cette femme était vraiment effrayante. Il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient sur le chemin de Traverse. Ils suivirent Malfoy à la libraire Fleury & Bott. Cachés derrière un tonneau de crapauds, ils attendirent jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte, un livre sous le bras. Un homme héla Malfoy. Il portait une cape de voyage dont la capuche masquait presque entièrement son visage. Draco ne prononça pas un mot, il se contentait d'acquiescer. Son visage semblait se décomposer au fil des phrases et, après quelques minutes, il tourna brusquement les talons. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'autre homme. Il remarqua une étrange chevalière aux éclats rouges à sa main gauche. Harry nota ce détail dans sa tête, se promettant de découvrir l'identité du mystérieux interlocuteur de Draco. Ils suivirent le jeune homme dans un dédale de rues sombres avant de s'arrêter dans ce qu'Harry reconnut comme étant l'Allée des Embrumes. Les choses commençaient à devenir intéressantes.

Draco marchait, tête baissée, sans apercevoir les deux silhouettes floues qui le suivaient. La rue était presque déserte.

Draco pénétra dans un bâtiment délabré. Après un instant d'hésitation, Harry fit signe à Charlotte de s'arrêter. Il remarqua que le sortilège de désillusion avait presque disparu :

« Nous allons le suivre. Reste derrière moi. »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir, mais accepta d'un signe de tête. Harry était certain qu'elle allait lui faire payer ça, mais sa coéquipière lui ayant été assignée, il tenait beaucoup à la ramener en un seul morceau.

Harry ouvrit la porte le plus discrètement possible. Il se retrouva dans un couloir sombre menant tout droit à des escaliers. D'un geste, il enjoignit Charlotte à se montrer la plus silencieuse possible. Tous deux montèrent. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Harry se figea. Les voix semblaient lointaines. Il approcha à pas de loup de la première porte, y colla son oreille. Rien.

Soudain, la voix de Draco retentit. Harry se figea :

« Si tu crois que tu vas m'avoir comme ç… » . La phrase fut coupée par un « bang » sonore et un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Une voix puissante prononça : « Diffindo »

Draco Malfoy poussa un hurlement de douleur si déchirant que le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Charlotte sur les talons, il se précipita vers la porte du fond et l'ouvrit violemment, baguette tendue. Le spectacle qui l'y attendait dépassait l'entendement. Draco était pâle comme la mort, une plaie ruisselant le long de son cou. Il semblait inconscient, peut-être mort. Puis le regard d'Harry scanna la pièce. Il vit la fenêtre ouverte, entendit le froissement d'une cape. Il fit signe à Charlotte d'aller voir, mais il était certain que l'agresseur de son ennemi était déjà loin.

Harry se précipita vers Malfoy. Il perdait énormément de sang, mais respirait encore, bien que faiblement. Le jeune homme plaqua sa main contre la plaie qui s'étendait de la gorge de Draco jusqu'à son épaule. Il avait beau essayer, il ne parvenait pas à endiguer le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure. Il hurla :

« Charlotte ! On ne peut pas le déplacer ! Sors de la maison, transplane à Ste Mangouste et amène-moi des secours ! »

Harry vit sa collègue hésiter. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Harry tout seul avec un demi-cadavre exsangue qui ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose en cas d'attaque. Quand elle croisa le regard du jeune homme, elle vit dans ses yeux une rage effrayante.

Il hurla « C'EST UN ORDRE ! » et elle détala.

Le silence retomba dans la maison. La main toujours plaquée sur le cou de Malfoy, Harry se mit à l'exhorter :

« Allez, Malfoy, ouvre les yeux. Respire, accroche-toi. Les médecins vont arriver avec Charlotte. Il faut que tu tiennes. Quelques minutes, pas plus, et tu seras sauvé. »

Harry se tut en voyant les yeux de Malfoy papillonner et qu'il l'entendit dire d'une voix rauque à peine plus audible qu'un murmure :

« Potter, tu me suivais ? On p-peut même plus c-crever tranquille dans ce p-pays ! T'es un foutu … fouineur… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel :

« Eh, Malfoy, t'es au courant que ça fait trois fois que je te sauve la mise ? Tu vas finir par te sentir redevable ! ».

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres pâles de Draco : « Un M…Malfoy ne doit jamais r-rien à p-personne. Tu devrais savoir ça Potter. »

Draco poussa un gémissement et tout son corps se tendit. Son visage était tordu par la souffrance. Sa main saisit la main gauche d'Harry et il prononça quelques mots qu'Harry ne comprit pas. Le jeune homme approcha son oreille de la bouche de Draco Malfoy et l'entendit dire :

« J'vais crever…barre toi… Tu sais pas d-dans quoi tu t'es fourré. »

Harry releva la tête. Il avait entendu un bruit en bas. Une porte avait claqué. Un instant il pensa que c'était Charlotte qui revenait avec les secours. Puis il songea que jamais Charlotte ne serait entrée sans le faire savoir à Harry d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il commença à paniquer.

S'il enlevait sa main du cou de Malfoy, il le tuait. S'il ne le faisait pas, ils mourraient probablement tous les deux. Harry respira profondément pour ne pas laisser la panique l'envahir. L'adrénaline le faisait trembler comme une feuille. Il regarda la blessure de Malfoy. Il ne pourrait jamais la refermer tout seul, elle était trop étendue et il n'avait pas assez de connaissances en sorts de guérison. De plus, l'environnement était tellement sordide que sans stérilisation, Malfoy aurait tôt fait de mourir d'une infection du sang. Il sentit la main de Malfoy serrer la sienne. Le jeune homme faisait preuve d'une vigueur surprenante au vu du sang qu'il avait perdu. Une idée vint à Harry. Une idée ridiculement simple. Il détacha doucement sa main de celle de Malfoy, sortit sa baguette et énonça : « _Ferula_ ».

Aussitôt, de longs bandages sortirent de sa baguette et s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Malfoy. Harry espéra que cela suffirait pour le faire tenir quelques minutes. Il regarda Draco dans ses yeux gris. Noyés de larmes :

« Me laisse pas… »

Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête et répondit :

« il y a quelqu'un dans la maison. Je ne vais pas loin. Respire. T'as intérêt d'être encore en vie quand je reviendrai, Malfoy. C'est un ordre. »

Pointant sa baguette vers Draco, il murmura « _Protego_ ».

Puis, après un dernier regard sur le corps affaissé de son rival de toujours, il sortit de la pièce. Des voix étouffée lui parvenaient. Les intrus n'essayaient pas de cacher leur présence. Soit ils ignoraient qu'il était là, où ils étaient si certains de leur victoire qu'ils ne jugeaient pas utile d'être discrets.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Harry. Tout doué qu'il fut, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le dessus si ses adversaires étaient plus de trois, comme semblaient l'indiquer les voix. Il réfléchit rapidement. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité des personnes qui commençaient à présent l'ascension des escaliers. Il était exposé. D'un autre côté, il était en position de force. Avec un peu de chances, les individus seraient trop lents pour lancer un seul sort avant qu'Harry ne les cueille en haut des escaliers.

Harry s'avança. Lorsqu'un premier visage apparut en haut des escaliers, il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir : « _Petrificus Totallus_ ». L'homme tomba. Un éclair rouge manqua Harry de quelques centimètres, puis trois personnes surgirent, baguette tendues. Ils avaient tous le visage caché dans des capes de voyages, comme l'homme qu'il avait vu parler à Malfoy une heure plus tôt. Une sensation désagréable tordit l'estomac d'Harry.

Durant quelques secondes, personne ne bougea. Puis, d'un mouvement de baguette, Harry envoya son adversaire le plus proche valser contre le mur. Un craquement écœurant se fit entendre et il ne bougea plus. Cela marqua le début du duel le plus hargneux qu'Harry ait vécu en trois ans. Les deux individus restants semblaient fous de rage d'avoir perdus deux de leurs compagnons : « Endoloris » cria une voix de femme sous la capuche. Harry n'eut que le temps de parer avant qu'un deuxième Impardonnable ne le rate de peu.

Saisi d'une subite inspiration, Harry pointa sa baguette sur le sol sous son adversaire la plus redoutable et hurla : « _DEPRIMO_ ». Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel rien ne se passa. La femme ricana, leva sa baguette et, soudain, le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. Elle poussa un cri, tenta de se rattraper aux rebords de la faille qui s'était créée dans le plancher. Puis disparut dans un grand craquement.

Poussant un grognement de rage, l'homme –car c'était un homme -qui restait envoya une flambée de sorts en direction d'Harry. Tous furent arrêtés par un bouclier. Harry commençait à s'épuiser. Un sort fit exploser son bouclier. Il se sentit soulevé dans les airs et projeté contre le mur. Sa baguette lui sauta des mains. Il s'affaissa le long du mur, à moitié assommé.

L'homme s'approcha de lui, la baguette pointée sur son visage :

« _Diffindo_ ! »

L'homme s'effondra sur Harry, mort. Harry le repoussa, se leva précipitamment et attrapa sa baguette. Charlotte était en haut des escaliers, blanche comme un linge. Sa main tremblait. Harry s'approcha d'elle :

« Merci. Tu as amené des médecins ? »

Charlotte hocha la tête et courut chercher les employés de Sainte-Mangouste. Harry se précipita dans la pièce du fond, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Il regarda Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci respirait à peine. Le bandage n'avait pas retenu le sang assez longtemps et il en était à présent maculé, inutile. Deux hommes et une femme arrivèrent. Ils eurent un hoquet d'horreur en voyant la victime et s'affairèrent immédiatement autour de lui. Tandis qu'ils lançaient des sorts qu'Harry ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, le jeune homme se tourna vers Charlotte. Elle était assise à même le sol, le regard rivé sur sa baguette, un air de profond dégout sur le visage. Harry posa une main sur son épaule et s'assit à côté d'elle :

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu sais.

-J'aurais pu utiliser n'importe quel autre sort. Pourquoi l'ai-je tué ? J'aurais pu simplement le stupéfixer. Le premier sort qui m'est venu, c'est celui-là. Je l'ai poignardé dans le dos.

-Je sais ce que ça fait, de tuer quelqu'un. On ne s'en remet jamais vraiment. Rentre chez toi. Je m'occuperai de lui – Harry désigna Draco du menton – et de la paperasse. Tu es blanche comme un linge. Demain tu devras sans doute raconter tout ça à Robards. En attendant, tu devrais te reposer. »

Charlotte hocha la tête et se leva. Harry l'entendit descendre les escaliers à pas lourds et transplaner avec le « Crac » habituel. Il savait que d'autres Aurors n'allaient pas tarder de débarquer. En attendant il descendit voir l'état de la femme qu'il avait projeté un étage plus bas. Elle était assommée, mais s'en tirerait sans doute avec une migraine : «_ Incarcerem_. » De longues cordes s'enroulèrent autour des poignets et des jambes de la femme évanouie. Les deux autres subirent le même sort.

« Potter ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier ? »

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre la douce voix de Kingsley Shacklebolt en personne. Il se tourna vers le ministre de la magie qui venait d'arriver, accompagné de sa troupe habituelle d'Aurors. Il lui expliqua brièvement la situation. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Malfoy était toujours en vie. Quand il eût terminé, Kingsley le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Vous avez pris d'énormes risques aujourd'hui, Potter. Sans l'Auror Gilson, vous seriez probablement mort à cette heure, tout comme monsieur Malfoy. Je ne prendrai pas de mesures disciplinaires pour cette fois, ni contre vous, ni contre l'Auror Gilson. Mais ne recommencez jamais une chose pareille, c'est bien compris ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Vous pouvez disposer. Je ne vous retire pas l'affaire.

-Merci, monsieur.

Harry s'éloigna, soulagé. Il s'attendait à pire. Il était surtout heureux de pouvoir garder l'affaire, qui l'intriguait au plus haut point. Les trois individus sortis vivants du combat avaient étés emmenés à Sainte-Mangouste sous bonne garde. Il avisa Sébastian Gale, un Auror de son équipe. Il lui demanda de vérifier si une des quatre personnes qui l'avaient attaqué portait une chevalière.

Puis l'image de Malfoy se vidant de son sang s'imposa à son esprit. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et entra dans la pièce du fond. Les trois médicomages étaient toujours penchés sur le jeune homme. Harry soupira de soulagement. Il était vivant. La femme leva la tête vers lui et, après avoir murmuré quelques mots à ses compagnons, se leva. Le Dr. King (d'après son badge) avait la quarantaine replète, des cheveux frisés et un nez pointu qui la faisait ressembler à une souris. Elle lui fit un sourire fatigué :

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda Harry

-Eh bien, il est stable, ce qui tient du miracle quand on voit la quantité de sang qu'il a perdu. Votre bandage, tout provisoire qu'il fut, lui a probablement sauvé la vie. Il a l'air d'être un battant, il va s'en sortir. Dans quelques minutes nous allons pouvoir utiliser le service de Transplanage Médicalement Assisté. Nous attendons le créneau qui nous a été donné.

La femme s'interrompit, regarda Harry et fronça les sourcils :

« Vous êtes blessé. Vous allez nous suivre. »

Prêt à protester, Harry regarda son épaule. Le sort qu'il avait cru éviter l'avait en réalité touché. Il vit la déchirure de son t-shirt et la profonde coupure dans sa chair. Il ne sentait absolument rien, mais cela semblait sérieux. Il acquiesça.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était à l'hôpital et un interne refermait sa plaie en un tour de main. Il but la potion qu'on lui tendait et s'informa du bureau du Dr. King. Quand il entra, elle lui sourit : « Il s'est réveillé. Ce garçon est assez incroyable, si vous voulez mon avis. Il a perdu près d'un litre de sang et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire, c'est que les draps grattent et que les infirmières sont lentes. »

Harry étouffa un fou-rire. Malfoy ne changerait donc jamais.

« Ah, si. Il a aussi demandé à vous voir. »

* * *

J'attends vos avis !

Alice Saturne


	4. Sainte-Mangouste

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ainsi qu'aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et cette fiction n'est pas écrite avec une intention de violation de copyright.

Attention, _Lemon_. Rating justifié, mineurs s'abstenir.

Bonne lecture **:)**.

Je suis **ABSOLUMENT** désolée pour ce truc énorme, mais pas moyen de sauter plusieurs ligne. Tous les paragraphes que j'avais fait ont disparu lorsque j'ai enregistré le document sur FFnet. Si quelqu'un a une solution, je suis preneuse.

* * *

Le Dr. King conduisit Harry jusqu'à la chambre de Draco Malfoy. Le jeune homme était encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude, si c'était possible. Il semblait dormir. Harry hésita à s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit mais, jugeant cette position trop rapprochée, il préféra faire venir d'un coup de baguette le fauteuil qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. A peine assis, il seqntit le sommeil lui tomber dessus comme une chape de plomb.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Il regarda l'homme allongé près de lui. Curieusement, il ne ressentait plus cette rage qu'il avait à Poudlard lorsque son regard tombait sur son ennemi. Comme si les trois ans qui les avaient séparés avaient éteint un feu brûlant. Il ne ressentait plus qu'une pointe d'amusement et quelque chose de plus profond. Comme un pincement dans la poitrine, une étrange chaleur. Quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Harry secoua la tête et laissa échapper un petit rire. Décidément, son cerveau lui jouait de drôles de tours ces derniers temps. S'il s'écoutait il se retrouverait bientôt à caresser les cheveux de Malfoy en pleurant comme une mère poule.

« Rire tout seul est un signe de folie, Potter.

Draco avait ouvert les yeux. Il semblait épuisé. De grosses cernes bleuâtres soulignaient ses yeux, lui donnant l'air encore plus malade :

« De plus, je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier que tu te marres sur mon lit de mort.

L'ironie dans le ton de Malfoy était palpable, mais ses yeux restaient sérieux. Ils fixaient Harry avec un calme qu'Harry lui-même était loin de ressentir. Il se sentit curieusement nerveux sous ce regard qui semblait vouloir décrypter ses pensées.

« Comment vas-tu, Malfoy ?

-Je me sens…un peu comme quelqu'un qui vient de se faire passer dessus par une bande de Scrouts en rut. Mais j'imagine que ça aurait pu être pire.

-Est-ce ta façon de me dire remercier, Malfoy ?

- Prends-le comme tu le souhaites, Potter. Pourquoi me suivais-tu ?

Harry hésita. Il n'avait techniquement pas le droit de révéler son ordre de mission à un tiers, encore moins au principal concerné. Cependant Malfoy était loin d'être stupide. Il avait sans doute déjà deviné et ne faisait que demander confirmation.

« Tu me manquais, Malfoy.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire :

« Eh bien, Potter, je ne savais pas que l'humour s'enseignait à l'Académie.

Puis il redevint sérieux, ses yeux métalliques fixant à nouveau son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux. Gêné de se sentir rougir, Harry marmonna :

« Ton retour a quelque peu inquiété mes supérieurs hiérarchiques.

-Eh bien, j'espère que les voilà rassurés. Les Mangemorts n'ont pas plus envie de me voir en vie que je n'ai envie de les croiser dans la rue.

-T…tu veux dire que ce sont des Mangemorts qui t'ont attaqué ?

-Qui d'autre ? Pour un Auror, ta capacité de raisonnement est assez limitée.

-Mais…aux dernières nouvelles tu n'étais pas vraiment en mauvais termes avec cette bande de dégénérés !

Draco sourit :

« C'était il y a trois ans, Potter. Il s'en passe des choses, en trois ans. J'ai eu l'occasion de…réfléchir, là où j'étais. C'est d'ailleurs aussi pour ça que je suis parti. Il se trouve que j'ai eu quelques…changements d'opinion ces dernières années. Ne fais pas cette tête. Je te l'ai dit, Potter, tout arrive. Pendant mes, nous les appellerons mes vacances prolongées, Benjamin Lancer et Daryl Nott ont réussis à me retrouver. Ils ont tentés de me _persuader_ de me rallier à eux pour un quelconque mauvais coup. Je leur ai fait comprendre que ça ne m'intéressait pas. Ils m'ont fait comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix. Comme j'en avais assez d'entendre ça, je leur ai fait comprendre que ça ne m'intéressait pas…du tout. De manière plus suggestive. Arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le nez de travers.

-Ces _Mangemorts_, si c'en étaient…je ne les connaissais pas. Je ne les avais jamais vus auparavant.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que malgré la flagrante absence du charisme de feu Lord Voldemort, ils aient trouvés le moyen de faire de nouvelles recrues. Respire, Potter. Sans leur maître, ils ne sont pas dangereux. Juste quelques chiens égarés qui cherchent un plan pour piller la boucherie sans jamais en trouver. Ils n'ont pas de réel pouvoir.

-C'est bien pour cette raison que tu te retrouves à cette heure dans un lit d'hôpital après t'être vidé de ton sang. Et que j'ai bien manqué de me faire arracher le bras pour les empêcher de finir le travail.

-Ils ont conçu une certaine amertume de mon refus pour le moins catégorique. Ils sont un peu remontés, voilà tout.

-Il te faut une protection, Malfoy.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil narquois et secoua la tête:

-Arrête un peu, Potter. Qui voudrais protéger un ancien Mangemort ? Pour tout le monde dans ce pays, j'ai bien mérité ce qui m'arrive. Et je parie que ça grogne dans les hautes sphères. Ils ont failli perdre leur précieux héros national à cause d'un Malfoy, je suis certain qu'ils sont assez énervés pour finir le travail eux même si ils en avaient l'occasion.

Harry se tut. Il savait que Draco avait raison.

-Je te trouve bien inquiet pour moi, Potter. Tu vas finir par te transformer en Dumbledore, à vouloir plaider les causes perdues. Quand on voit où ça l'a mené…

Harry regarda froidement Malfoy. Sans un mot il se leva et s'apprêta à partir.

Une main jaillit et attrapa son poignet. Harry s'immobilisa et contempla les doigts pâles qui enserraient les siens, puis le visage de celui qui l'avait retenu. Il vit dans les yeux de Draco Malfoy une peur qu'il n'y avait vu qu'une fois, des années auparavant. Une peur qui lui rappela sa propre réaction à cette époque. Il avait failli tuer l'adolescent.

-Potter.

-Malfoy.

-Reste avec moi.

Persuadé d'avoir mal entendu, Harry esquissa un sourire.

-Juste pour cette nuit, Potter. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer dans mon sommeil. J-je pourrai te payer, si tu veux.

Chacun des mots de Malfoy semblaient lui coûter bien plus que de l'argent. Il n'était pas homme à supplier. Harry réfléchit. Après tout, il n'avait personne qui l'attendait. La perspective de passer la soirée avec Malfoy était bien moins déprimante que celle de rentrer tout seul dans son immense maison. C'était dire.

-Je ne veux pas de ton argent. Mais je veux bien rester là. Quand pourras-tu sortir ?

-Le Docteur King m'a dit que demain si tout va bien, je serai sur pied. Les miracles de la médicomagie…

-Où vas-tu aller, après cela ?

-Au manoir de mes parents.

-Pour te faire cueillir dès ton arrivée ? Hors de question.

-Je n'ai guère le choix.

-Tu n'as pas des amis ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait t'héberger ?

-Je n'ai aucune envie de mettre mes amis en danger, Potter.

Harry se tut. Ce Malfoy n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait. Mais connaissait-il vraiment Draco Malfoy ? Il n'en avait vu qu'une facette, celle de l'ennemi fidèle. Voilà qu'il en découvrait une plus vulnérable. Plus…humaine. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main. Elle était toujours emprisonnée dans celle de Draco. Celui-ci la lâcha précipitamment. Il semblait gêné. Harry se rassit et les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent en silence. Une étrange tension montait dans la pièce.

Harry sortit son paquet de cigarette.

-Potter, je ne crois pas que _fumer_ dans un hôpital soit conseillé.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Dans les hôpitaux moldus c'est à cause de l'oxygène. Je ne vois pas le mal à fumer ici.

-Je ne sais pas…peut-être parce qu'il y a des malades, dans un hôpital ?

Harry tendit une cigarette à Draco. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils détournèrent les yeux dans un même mouvement. Harry ne comprenait plus les réactions de son propre corps. Il se rappela sa soirée d'anniversaire. Et s'en voulut de plus belle de penser à ça dans cette situation déjà assez gênante. Que dire à quelqu'un après dix ans de franche et fidèle animosité ? Il alluma sa cigarette. Tendit son briquet à Malfoy en prenant garde à ne pas toucher sa main. Il détestait cette chaleur qui lui brûlait le bas-ventre. Il détestait ce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Et, en ce moment, il ne pouvait pas _se_ comprendre.

« Je peux te poser une question, Potter ?

-Tu viens de le faire.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure sur ton humour, Potter. Il est à chier.

-Vas-y, pose ta question.

-Pourquoi t'as fait tout ça ?

-Tout ça… ? Développe, Malfoy. Je ne m'appelle pas Trelawney.

-Pourquoi tu t'es donné autant de mal pour me sauver ? Je veux bien que tu aies un fichu complexe du sauveur. Mais tout à l'heure, tu as perdu quelques précieuses secondes à me panser. Ça aurait pu tourner à ton désavantage. On aurait pu ne pas s'en tirer. Ni toi, ni moi. Alors pourquoi ?

Harry grimaça. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi y répondre. Il réfléchit un instant, puis finit par soupirer :

-Je ne sais pas, Malfoy. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser. J'ai toujours eu une furieuse tendance à agir avant, réfléchir ensuite. Je suppose que tu n'échappes pas à la règle.

-Potter, si tu commences à te vanner tout seul, je risque de me sentir inutile.

-Tu m'en vois désolé.

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Malfoy. De nouveau, le silence s'installa, sans qu'il semble gêner les deux hommes. Ils fumaient de concert, et la fumée flottait dans la pièce, immobile. La nuit commençait à peine à tomber. Harry écrasa sa cigarette dans un vase vide. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce qu'un vase vide fichait ici. Puis il se désintéressa de la question. Malfoy l'imita. D'un geste de sa baguette, Harry ouvrit la fenêtre. Il murmura : « Ventus ». Aussitôt, un grand courant d'air traversa la pièce, chassant la fumée de cigarette vers l'extérieur. Une fois la fenêtre refermée, il jeta un œil à Malfoy. Ce dernier frissonnait. Paniqué par sa propre bêtise, Harry alla jusqu'au lit voisin, resté vide, en arracha la couverture et l'étendit sur le jeune homme :

« Merci, maman

-Très drôle. Désolé pour le coup de vent. J'avais oublié que tu étais à l'article de la mort.

-Pas de problèmes. Ça m'arrive souvent. Je suis un grand incompris.

Harry hocha la tête. Un grand abruti, oui.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le Dr. King passa la tête par la porte. Harry lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, se leva et sortit dans le couloir, refermant doucement la porte derrière un Draco Malfoy profondément endormi :

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda la médicomage

-Il a l'air d'aller étonnamment bien, pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait saigner à blanc il y a quelques heures.

-Très bien. Il pourra sortir demain s'il n'y a pas de problèmes durant la nuit.

-À ce propos…je pense que je vais rester auprès de lui cette nuit. Enfin, pour surveiller. J'ai peur que ses attaquants n'en aient pas finis avec lui, dit Harry.

Il soupira. D'où lui sortait cette phrase ? D'un feuilleton de sa tante Pétunia ?

-Bien sûr.

-Euh…pouvez-vous rester discrète à ce propos ?

La femme acquiesça, lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna, laissant Harry dans un état de parfaite incompréhension. Le monde était en train de devenir cinglé. * Il rentra dans la chambre. Draco dormait toujours. Il regarda le visage détendu de son rival de toujours et son cœur accéléra un peu.

Il se tortilla, cherchant une position confortable dans laquelle dormir. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller dans le lit voisin. Pas envie de s'éloigner. Il finit par s'assoupir.

* * *

Un gémissement réveilla Harry. Il tira sa baguette et la pointa vers la porte. Mais le bruit provenait de Draco. Le jeune homme était en sueur, son visage tordu dans une expression de terreur indicible. Il se débattait comme un beau diable. Harry posa sa main sur son bras : « Malfoy…Malfoy… » Le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux terrifiés : « C'est un cauchemar. Ce n'est rien. Je suis là… » Malfoy se releva un peu. Il semblait avoir du mal à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il haletait. Harry plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Draco et le regarda dans les yeux. Petit à petit, il se calma. Il agrippa le t-shirt d'Harry et l'attira vers lui. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa. Il avait envie d'envoyer son poing sur ce visage. Mais il ne bougea pas :

« Ne t'avises pas de raconter ça à qui que ce soit, Potter. »

Harry hocha la tête :

« J'aimerais autant éviter qu'on apprenne que j'ai passé la nuit à jouer les nourrices pour toi, Malfoy. »

Les yeux gris du garçon étaient un peu fous. Il relâcha légèrement la pression de ses mains sur le tissu. Harry recula. Son regard semblait ancré dans celui du pâle jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il était encore proche. Trop proche.

Les mains de Malfoy agrippèrent de nouveau le t-shirt. Brutalement, il attira Harry contre lui. Leurs lèvres se cognèrent, se cherchèrent. Se trouvèrent finalement, dans un baiser brutal et désespéré. Harry songea d'abord à s'enfuir en courant. A frapper Malfoy jusqu'à l'achever.

Mais il ne cessa pas le baiser. Il savait que si l'un ou l'autre reculait, il serait trop tard. Trop tard pour lui. Trop tard pour tout.

Alors, sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres, Harry s'allongea à côté de Malfoy. Les mains fébriles de celui-ci chassèrent les couvertures, qui tombèrent au sol avec un bruit mat. Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent avec rage. Leur étreinte était une bataille sans vainqueur. Harry sentit son sexe se durcir. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un désir aussi puissant, aussi douloureux. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : L'assouvir, à n'importe quel prix, peu importaient les conséquences.

D'un geste, il arracha les boutons de la chemise d'hôpital de Malfoy. Sa bouche descendit dans le cou du jeune homme, embrassa une épaule, glissa sur le torse, se posa sur le ventre. Soudain, un grand calme l'envahit. Il se sentait enfin à sa place. Juste à sa place. Tant pis si c'était entre les bras de son ennemi.

Tant pis pour cette nuit, il s'était déjà perdu.

La respiration du pâle jeune homme se fit de plus en plus haletante au fil de la lente descente des lèvres de son amant. Arrivée à la lisière du pantalon, Harry le fit doucement glisser le long des jambes fines. Puis remonta son visage, souriant du grognement de frustration que poussait Draco. De nouveau, il prit ses lèvres. Doucement. Ses mains se promenaient sur le corps fin et athlétique, se délectant des frissons qu'il provoquait chez l'autre. Sa main droite saisit le sexe érigé de l'homme, et il observa le corps se tendre d'anticipation. Imprimant un lent mouvement de va et vient, il saisit de sa main libre le menton de Malfoy et tourna doucement son visage vers le sien. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Il lut dans les yeux gris la même détermination mêlée de résignation que lui-même ressentait. Le même désir infini. La même frustration. Avec un grognement, Malfoy bascula Harry sur le dos, le forçant à lâcher prise. En quelques secondes, Harry se retrouva aussi nu que son amant. Il se sentit trembler lorsque leurs sexes se touchèrent. Les mains de Draco suivirent le même chemin que celles d'Harry quelques minutes plus tôt. Glissant le long de son bras, pétrissant la peau fine de son ventre, frôlant son érection sans jamais s'en saisir, caressant l'intérieur de sa cuisse :

« Hé, Potter ? » La voix de Malfoy était sourde. Harry le regarda:

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé. » Un sourire effleurait ses lèvres. Harry r. Il serra le jeune homme contre lui. Il sentit une main descendre sur ses fesses, un regard interrogateur. Harry ferma les yeux, très fort, et hocha la tête. Un murmure se fit entendre. Puis Harry poussa un glapissement de surprise lorsqu'un doigt le pénétra, imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient. ce n'était pas douloureux. Juste inconfortable. Un deuxième. La malaise se fit plus vif. Harry ferma les yeux et sentit une main froide se poser sur sa joue, et des lèvres douces embrasser les siennes. Un troisième doigt le pénétra. Harry retint un gémissement de souffrance. Même s'il l'avait apparemment déjà fait, son corps ne s'en souvenait pas plus que sa mémoire.

Comme il le sentait se tendre, Draco ne bougea plus, laissant Harry s'habituer à l'intrusion. Doucement, la douleur laissa à nouveau place au désir et le jeune homme saisit les épaules de son amant et l'attira à lui. Draco l'embrassa. Harry ne put retenir une plainte lorsqu'il le pénétra lentement.

Durant quelques minutes, les deux hommes ne bougèrent plus. Puis, doucement, Draco commença de lents va-et-vient. La douleur refusait de s'estomper. Au contraire, elle avait pris ses aises, s'était installée, irradiant le corps de son hôte. Sans pouvoir l'empêcher, Harry sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

Puis quelque chose changea. Au moment même ou Harry pensait ne plus pouvoir le supporter, quelque chose arriva. Le plaisir, le frappant à l'intérieur de son corps. Renforcé par la souffrance qu'il ressentait, il emplit le corps d'Harry de frissons salvateurs. Les va-et-vient se firent plus marqués. Harry saisit son sexe et se masturba au rythme de son amant.

Le plaisir monta dans les deux hommes qui ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il explosa enfin, tirant un long gémissement à Draco et Harry. Draco s'affaissa sur le corps de son amant. Plus rien n'existait qu'eux deux, dans un océan moite et déchaîné.

Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, Harry ramassa une couverture au sol et la tira sur leurs deux corps enlacés. Puis il se laissa emporter par la torpeur qui le saisissait.

* * *

Il fut réveillé par le grincement de la porte. Se rappelant soudain de l'endroit où il était, prenant enfin conscience de sa position, il remonta la couverture sur son torse et se redressa brutalement.

Le Dr. King entra dans la chambre. Si elle fut surprise par la découverte de deux hommes nus dans le lit, elle n'en montra rien. Elle laissa échapper un gloussement et murmura :

« Deux Aurors arrivent pour interroger Mr. Malfoy. Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez le savoir. »

Paniqué, Harry en oublia de se couvrir et chercha ses vêtements. Ils étaient éparpillés au sol. Le Dr. King reprit :

« Pas de panique, je vais les retenir quelques minutes, leur dire que Mr. Malfoy est en soins. »

Elle sortit. Harry secoua l'épaule de Malfoy. Il ouvrit à peine les yeux et maugréa :

« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me réveiller. Je déteste ça.

-Deux Aurors vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre et tu es nu comme un ver, je me suis dit que cela pourrait t'interpeller.

Draco grogna et attrapa sa chemise. Son visage se renfrogna en voyant l'état dans lequel elle était. Harry s'habilla rapidement et, sans un mot de plus, sortit de la chambre. Il n'arrivait pas bien à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait.

Voyant approcher deux hommes vêtus de noir, il se précipita dans la pièce voisine, s'attirant le regard interloqué des trois infirmières qui y prenaient du repos. Il les salua d'un sourire et, comme si sa présence était tout à fait naturelle, leur fit un clin d'œil charmeur.

Estimant que le danger était passé, il sortit rapidement et se dirigea sans un regard en arrière vers la sortie de l'hôpital, gratifiant au passage le Dr. King d'un sourire reconnaissant. Une fois dans la rue, il s'arrêta. Sa tête tournait.

« _Bon…je fais quoi maintenant ?_

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry arriva à la section des Aurors, le silence se fit. Un instant, le jeune homme paniqua et se demanda si tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente. Puis il se gifla mentalement : La plupart des Aurors se fichaient de sa vie sexuelle comme d'une guigne. Alors quoi ?

La réponse la plus logique était que l'histoire de leur intervention dans l'Allée des Embrumes s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Il chercha des yeux le visage de Charlotte Gilson et l'inquiétude le saisit lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'était pas là. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de sa section, les visages de ses quatre collègues se tournèrent vers lui, souriants. Seul Ron resta assis, les yeux rivés sur son bureau.

Sebastian Gale lui tapa sur l'épaule : « J'ai vérifié ce que tu m'avais demandé. La réponse est non : aucun des agresseurs ne portait de chevalière. »

Harry grimaça et remercia son collègue. Il s'attendait à cette réponse mais elle ne le rassurait pas. Qui que ce soit, quelqu'un qui en voulait à Malfoy était toujours en liberté. Et d'après les évènements de la veille, cette personne, quelle qu'elle soit, avait une certaine influence chez les pro-Mangemorts, ce qui était loin d'être rassurant. Il s'en voulut de n'avoir pas pensé à demander à Malfoy l'identité de son interlocuteur de la veille.

Il interpella Ron. Le jeune homme leva la tête vers lui et grimaça un sourire. Ses yeux étaient rouges, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Harry lui fit signe de le rejoindre dehors. Son ami se leva lourdement et le suivit dans la salle de repos. Une fois que Ron se fut affalé sur une chaise, le regard toujours vide et fixe, Harry l'observa un instant :

« Ne me dis pas que ta gueule de bois t'as poursuivi jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

-Elle est partie.

Harry se figea. Ron n'aurait certainement pas eu cette expression ravagée s'il parlait effectivement de sa gueule de bois.

-Hermione. Elle…elle est partie. Samedi, quand je me suis réveillé, elle n'était plus là. Au début, je ne me suis pas inquiété. Elle fait souvent ça quand je bois un peu trop, pour me punir. Elle revient toujours au bout de quelques heures. Elle ne tient jamais longtemps à l'envie de me traiter de tous les noms pour passer sa rage. Mais le soir, elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Alors je suis allé voir dans sa garde-robe, elle avait pris des vêtements. Je suis allé chez toi, j'étais sûr qu'elle y était. Mais il n'y avait personne. Ginny ne l'a pas vue, ni ses parents, ni les miens. Et hier, un hibou des Services Postaux Magiques est venu avec ça.

Ron tira de la poche intérieure de sa robe un parchemin chiffonné et le tendit à Harry. Il était court mais sans équivoque. Harry reconnut l'écriture appliquée de son amie :

_Ronald,_

_Je sais que tu dois être très inquiet à l'heure qu'il est. C'est inutile, je vais parfaitement bien._

_J'ai simplement besoin de temps pour réfléchir. La soirée de vendredi m'a fait prendre conscience à quel point tu avais peu évolué depuis le début de notre relation. _

_Ne te fatigue pas à me chercher, tout Auror que tu sois, je resterai la meilleure en sortilèges anti-détection. _

_Harry t'expliquera les raisons de mon départ de façon plus claire. Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas eu le courage de t'en parler avant. _

_Je t'aime, prends soin de toi._

_Hermione._

Bouleversé, Harry avança d'un pas vers Ron et fit mine de tendre la main vers lui. Aussitôt, son ami eut un mouvement de recul. Ses traits étaient déformés par la rage. Il cracha :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec ma fiancée, Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu dois m'expliquer ? _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

Sa voix se brisa. Harry le contempla, interdit et lui répondit d'une voix sèche:

« Je n'ai rien fait avec Hermione, Ron. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça.

Quand il vit le visage perdu de son meilleur ami, sa voix se radoucit :

« Quand je suis arrivé chez vous vendredi, tu n'étais pas rentré du travail. Hermione avait l'air bouleversée. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui lui arrivait, elle a fondu en larmes. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle ne savait pas comment te l'annoncer. Qu'elle ne savait pas que faire car elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner ses études après tout le mal qu'elle s'était donnée. Elle avait peur de ta réaction. Elle avait l'air de penser que tu prendrais mal la nouvelle. Elle…

Harry hésita. Il avait peur de blesser son ami, mais il décida de lui dire la vérité :

«Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait peur que tu ne sois pas assez mature pour être père, Ron. Et le soir même tu as … tu as légèrement abusé de l'alcool. Ça a dû la conforter dans son impression. Tu sais comment est Hermione, Ron. Elle est plus intelligente que nous deux réunis, mais quand il s'agit des relations, elle n'est pas très douée. Rappelle-toi, à Poudlard, quand tu es sorti avec Lavande, elle a failli t'éborgner.

Le sang avait déserté le visage de Ron :

« Hermione est…enceinte ? Hermione attend un enfant ? Un enfant de moi ? Et elle est partie ? Harry…tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle va…

-Non, le coupa son ami. Elle n'a pas eu l'air de considérer cette option. Et elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille sans t'en parler avant, de toute manière. Je pense qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir, et surtout de te laisser réfléchir.

Ron ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Il faut que je la retrouve. Il _faut_ que je la retrouve. Il faut que je lui parle. Je vais lui dire…lui dire que je vais changer…que je peux être un bon père. Putain, Harry…je vais être PAPA. Ma mère ne va pas s'en remettre. Elle va emménager chez nous.

Un sourire enfantin éclairait le visage de Ron. Sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé :

« Harry…il faut que je la retrouve. Je lui expliquerai que je peux prendre un congé quand le bébé naîtra, pour m'en occuper. Ainsi, elle pourra passer son diplôme. Je comprends qu'elle soit aussi bouleversée, tu sais. Elle a choisi une des voies les plus difficiles. Les relations internationales, ce n'est pas exactement un parcours de santé. Elle a consacré ces trois dernières années à ses études. Elle a dû paniquer en apprenant…Harry, il _faut_ que tu m'aides à la retrouver.

-Evidemment, tu peux compter sur moi mais…est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle peut-être ?

-Eh bien, elle a besoin d'un endroit où elle puisse avoir accès à ses livres. Elle passe ses vacances à réviser. Je la vois mal s'être enterrée en rase campagne, loin de tout. Et elle n'est probablement pas restée à Londres. Je vais y réfléchir.

Harry regarda son ami. Il n'osa pas lui rappeler qu'Hermione était suffisamment douée pour faire en sorte que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne puisse la retrouver tant qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas elle-même. Ron semblait prêt à déplacer des montagnes pour la retrouver, et Harry se prit à penser qu'il y arriverait peut-être.

Hésitant un instant à parler à Ron de sa nuit à l'hôpital, il décida finalement de garder ça pour lui. Il craignait la réaction de son ami.

Il songea un instant à Draco et l'inquiétude lui tordit l'estomac. Une inquiétude toute professionnelle –du moins tentait-il de s'en persuader –le faisait s'imaginer une horde de Mangemorts assoiffés de vengeance l'attendant devant son manoir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il frappait à la porte de Gawain Robards. Après s'être vu inviter à s'asseoir, il subit le regard sévère de son supérieur quelques secondes :

« Monsieur Potter. Je vois que vous vous êtes remis de votre coup d'éclat. Vous vous rendez compte de la stupidité de vos actions, j'espère ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer en envoyant l'Auror Gilson chercher des secours à l'hôpital. Vous n'auriez même pas dû rentrer dans cette maison. Je ne vous ai pas envoyé en mission de surveillance pour que vous vous fassiez tuer.

-Etes-vous en train de me dire que j'aurais dû laisser Draco Malfoy se vider de son sang et attendre l'arrivée des renforts ?

-Non, bien sûr que non…Je suppose que vous n'aviez pas le choix.

-Avez-vous vu Charlotte Gilson aujourd'hui, monsieur ?

-Non, elle m'a demandé de lui accorder quelques jours de congé. Elle a mal supporté d'avoir tué cet homme, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. J'apprécierais que vous passiez la voir quand vous en aurez le temps, pour vérifier qu'elle se remet de cette histoire.

-Bien sûr. Monsieur…avez-vous déjà interrogés les quatre agresseurs encore vivants ?

-Oui. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait parler. Un peu de Véritaserum leur a délié la langue. Evidemment, nous n'avons pu apprendre que ce que nous soupçonnions déjà. Les Mangemorts recommencent à recruter, ces petits nouveaux en font les frais. La mission qui leur avait été confiée faisait office d'initiation. Le jeune Malfoy a visiblement signé son arrêt de mort en tournant le dos à ses anciens compagnons.

-Mais Voldemort est tombé ! Qui les dirige ? Qu'espèrent-ils ?

-Après la chute de leur Maître, la plupart des Mangemorts avaient été tués ou emprisonnés. Ceux qui ont réussis à échapper à la justice n'étaient plus que des électrons libres, pourchassés par la justice Magique et par la société toute entière…

Harry sentait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire, mais il attendit patiemment que son supérieur continue de lui-même. Lorsque Gawain Robards reprit, il avait l'air gêné. Cela aurait pu prêter à sourire que de voir cet immense homme à la voix caverneuse rougir et bafouiller, mais Harry cligna des yeux, inquiet de ce qui allait suivre.

-Pendant un an, nous avons poursuivi et arrêtés de nombreux Mangemorts. Mais de nombreux nous ont échappés pour s'enfuir à l'étranger. D'autant plus que l'identité de nombreux partisans de Voldemort nous était inconnue. Voldemort n'était pas exactement du genre à tenir des registres de personnel, n'est-ce pas ? Et…nous avons commis la même erreur qu'après la première guerre contre le seigneur des Ténèbres. Après une telle horreur, il est difficile de ne pas tomber dans le déni. Nous n'avons pas jugé utile de poursuivre les recherches plus activement. Après la chute définitive de Lord Voldemort, les mangemorts n'étaient que de vulgaires hors-la-loi sans maître. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien contre nous. Nous avons cessé les descentes et enterré l'affaire.

Gawain Robards ferma les yeux et soupira :

-Nous n'avions pas prévu qu'ils se regrouperaient de nouveau. Nous avons négligé l'impact qu'aurait un tel regroupement. Ces hommes n'avaient plus rien à perdre : celui au nom duquel ils avaient commis les pires atrocités était mort. Ils n'avaient plus de place dans la société, plus de Maître. Ils se sont rassemblés, et ont commencé à frapper. Le premier massacre de moldu – Harry frémit à ces mots –eut lieu il y a un an, à Manchester. Au début nous n'avons pas fait le lien. Puis, rapidement, des familles entières ont été retrouvées décimées. Les journaux moldus faisaient chou gras de la vague de folie qui s'étendait sur l'Angleterre. Nous avons été alertés, bien entendu. Selon toute vraisemblance, l'attrait du pouvoir s'est éteint avec Voldemort. Ne subsiste que la haine, une haine brute et furieuse.

Gawain Robards se tut. Pendant une minute, pas un bruit ne vint briser le lourd silence qui suivit la révélation. Harry était atterré. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de ce genre, mais ses craintes avaient été dépassées et depuis la mention des massacres perpétrés par les Mangemorts, il combattait une violente nausée. Tentant de réprimer la colère qu'il sentait grandir en lui, Harry hocha la tête plusieurs fois.

-J'aimerais que vous placiez Draco Malfoy sous protection des Aurors.

Son supérieur hiérarchique leva brusquement la tête et fit les yeux ronds. Sans attendre, Harry poursuivit :

-C'est impératif. Ils peuvent lui tomber dessus à tout moment. Il m'est avis qu'ils ne seront pas très content d'avoir perdu cinq éléments dans l'histoire et il faut leur montrer que la loi est de son côté. Un simple Auror en faction sera suffisant pour décourager toute récidive.

-Potter, avez-vous perdu la tête ? C'est un ancien Mangemort ! Peu importe le danger qu'il court, il est absolument hors de question que nous le placions sous protection ! Nous avons besoin de toutes nos équipes. Le ministère ne peut plus rester les bras croisés tandis que des criminels commettent le pire en toute impunité. Cet incident en plein quartier sorcier a fait comprendre au ministre à quel point les Mangemorts prenaient confiance et il ne serait pas étonnant que de nouvelles consignes nous tombent dessus dans la semaine. Il est absolument exclu de laisser ne serait-ce qu'un seul homme auprès de Mr. Malfoy.

Harry frémit. Pour lui, Mr. Malfoy avait toujours été Lucius Malfoy.

-C'est un être humain ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui refuser ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir qu'il va se faire tuer et attendre sagement de ramasser son cadavre !

Toute tentative de garder son calme oubliée, Harry se leva et posa ses poings sur le bureau de son supérieur. Il le fixait droit dans les yeux :

-Vous avez fermé les yeux sur beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas, monsieur ? Vous et le ministre avez commis énormément d'erreurs. Des personnes sont mortes, des familles entières. Et vous me dites sans ciller que vous n'allez rien faire pour empêcher un meurtre de plus ? Pourrez-vous vous regarder dans un miroir lorsque vous verrez le corps de Draco Malfoy et que vous songerez que vous auriez pu empêcher cela ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry avait haussé la voix. Gawain Robards le fixait, une expression impénétrable sur le visage. Harry songea un instant à se rasseoir et à faire des excuses, mais avant qu'il ne puisse prendre une décision, son supérieur reprit la parole :

« Très bien. J'assigne l'Auror Roberts à Draco Malfoy. Uniquement la journée. La nuit, c'est votre affaire. Vous n'avez qu'à jeter des sorts de protections sur son manoir. Je vous laisse lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Le ton ne souffrait de contradiction, et Gawain Robards fit à Harry un signe de main lui indiquant de sortir. Avec un soupir de soulagement à peine perceptible, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Potter ?

Harry se retourna.

-La prochaine fois que vous prendra l'envie de hurler sur votre chef, retenez-vous. J'aurais pu vous virer, soyez-en sûr.

La voix était neutre, mais un éclat amusé brillait dans son regard. Plaquant un air contrit sur son visage, Harry sortit. Il n'était qu'à demi rassuré. Roberts était un bon Auror capable de réagir au quart de tour au moindre problème. Mais il aurait préféré que Malfoy bénéficie d'une protection permanente.

Harry décida de se rendre à l'hôpital pour prévenir Draco Malfoy de la décision du chef des Aurors. Lorsqu'il arriva, une infirmière à l'air épuisé l'informa que le jeune homme était sorti une heure plus tôt. Une sourde panique l'envahit, et c'est le cœur battant à tout rompre qu'il transplana devant les lourdes grilles de fer forgé du manoir Malfoy.

Lorsqu'il les poussa, elles firent entendre un grincement déchirant. Quelques statues semblaient passablement vexées de se retrouver entourées de broussailles et de ronces et lui lancèrent des regards courroucés alors qu'il passait. Elles étaient les seuls vestiges de l'ancienne perfection glacée du jardin à présent envahi par les hautes herbes. Les haies n'étaient plus taillées et un banc de métal rouillé ressemblait à la carcasse d'un étrange animal. Des rosiers avaient poussés de façon sporadique et les touches de carmin délicat donnaient à l'ensemble une sorte de beauté sauvage.

Baguette à la main, Harry avançait le long de l'allée, sursautant au moindre craquement. Il était plus de midi et le soleil était brûlant. Arrivé devant l'immense porte d'entrée, il hésita avant de soulever le heurtoir. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de revoir Malfoy après la nuit précédente. Aucune envie. Une grossière erreur de parcours, voilà tout. Il espérait juste qu'il en était de même pour l'autre.

Finalement, il frappa. Au bout d'une longue minute, la porte s'ouvrit devant un Draco Malfoy visiblement nerveux. Le jeune homme était vêtu de manière beaucoup moins formelle qu'à son habitude. Il portait une chemise blanche et un jean moldu noir. Sa main était posée sur la poche arrière de son pantalon et Harry savait qu'il était sur le point de sortir sa baguette. Harry rempocha la sienne, soulagé. Lorsqu'il reconnut son visiteur, Draco se détendit sensiblement. Il recula pour laisser Harry entrer. Le hall du manoir était sombre et frais. Contrairement à ce qu'Harry imaginait, l'intérieur était beaucoup moins délabré que l'extérieur. Ce n'était certes pas très accueillant, mais pas un grain de poussière ne salissait les meubles et les cadres des portraits étaient propres et brillants._ Elfes de maison_, songea Harry.

Cessant son inspection, Harry s'aperçut avec gêne que Draco Malfoy l'observait, un air sincèrement intrigué sur le visage :

« Eh bien, Potter ? Que me vaut cet honneur ?

-Je viens de la part du bureau des Aurors.

-Tiens donc, quelle surprise. Tu es venu m'arrêter ?

Sentant ses joues brûler, Harry se détourna brusquement et fit mine d'examiner le portrait d'une très vieille sorcière qui dormait, un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche :

« Tu es à partir de maintenant sous protection du bureau des Aurors.

Le silence qui suivit laissa deviner à Harry que Draco était estomaqué par son annonce. Quant à lui, il suivait toujours du regard le filet de bave qui menaçait à tout moment de tomber hors du cadre du tableau. Au bout de quelques secondes, Draco reprit la parole. Sa voix avait perdu sa morgue et il avait l'air décontenancé :

-Je suppose que je dois te remercier pour ça, Potter.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, mentit Harry. On m'a juste donné l'ordre de t'avertir. D'ici une heure, l'Auror Roberts arrivera. Il est assigné à ta protection de jour.

Harry ne regardait toujours pas Draco, mais il sentait son regard sur sa nuque :

-Je pensais qu'ils te confieraient ce travail, Potter.

Persuadé d'avoir imaginé la pointe de déception qu'il avait entendue dans la voix de Draco Malfoy, Harry risqua un bref coup d'œil à son interlocuteur. Il le fixait d'un air imperturbable, adossé à la rambarde des escaliers. Maudissant son cerveau et son comportement puéril, Harry marmonna :

« On m'a chargé de jeter des sorts de protection au Manoir pour éviter toute intrusion nocturne. Je m'en occuperai en sortant.

-Très bien.

Harry s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Malfoy l'appeler. Il se figea et se retourna lentement. L'autre s'approcha de lui et sans un mot lui tendit la main. Après un instant d'hésitation, Harry la serra. Ce contact lui causa un lourd choc dans la poitrine, et c'est presque en courant qu'il sortit de la maison.

Une fois dehors, il se mit automatiquement au travail, jetant tous les sorts de protections qu'il pouvait sur la maison. Il se promit d'aller au service des Cheminées au ministère pour faire en sorte de déconnecter la cheminée au réseau, au moins pendant la nuit. Puis il s'éloigna dans la chaleur de ce début d'après-midi, sans se retourner une seule fois.

Il ne vit donc pas la pâle silhouette qui l'observait depuis la fenêtre du dernier étage.

* * *

À Suivre…

NDA : Cette scène est le seul_ lemon_ de la fanfic! Si vous cherchez du porno, passez votre chemin. J'ai galéré à l'écrire, pas forcément passé un bon moment, et j'ai préféré me concentrer sur l'intrigue et la romance. Cependant, le rating reste justifié: Les trois chapitres suivants sont sombres, traitent de thèmes adultes et détaillent des scènes de combat, avec une courte scène de _lime_. Merci!

J'avais annoncé 11 chapitres car c'est ainsi que j'avais découpé cette fic, mais il y'en aura probablement moins. J'ai décidé de mettre ensemble certains chapitres qui manquaient de substance.

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. J'espère que vous passez un bon moment en lisant cette fic :) J'ai adoré l'écrire, personnellement.

- Alice


	5. Feudeymon

Je tiens à préciser que ceci n'est pas une deathfic! Ne me tuez pas (encore) **:)**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ce soir-là, Harry eut du mal à s'endormir. Dans sa tête tournaient et retournaient les souvenir des jours précédents. Il repensait à Hermione. Comment avait-elle pu partir ainsi?

Elle qui était si intelligente en tous domaines avait réagi de manière incompréhensible, laissant son meilleur ami dans une détresse palpable.

Il comprenait le fond de la pensée d'Hermione. Ronald était un garçon formidable, mais il était parfois douloureux d'observer à quel point il avait peu changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Cette année-là, Ron avait perdu son frère, et beaucoup de ses illusions. Il en était sorti plus sombre et plus agité. Les premières semaines, seule Hermione avait réussi à percer la carapace dont Ron s'était entouré. Hermione n'était pas une championne en douceur et en patience, mais cette franchise se révéla essentielle à cet instant de la vie de son meilleur ami. Elle avait, par quelques phrases durement assénées, fait comprendre à Ron à quel point sa réaction était douloureuse pour tout le monde.

Molly Weasley en avait conçu une admiration sans borne pour la jeune femme, et la considérait depuis ce jour comme un membre à part entière de la famille. Ron était redevenu celui qu'il était avant, bien que parfois une ombre ne retombe sur son regard lorsqu'il pensait à ce frère disparu. La vérité était que Ron avait tendance à noyer ses peurs dans la fête et l'alcool quand il le pouvait, sans se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle ses actions mettaient sa fiancée.

Harry se sentit forcé d'admettre qu'Hermione avait sans doute trouvé le seul moyen de faire réfléchir Ron.

Harry, bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre, songeait aussi à Draco Malfoy. Le jeune homme était toujours aussi narquois et froid qu'il l'avait été durant leur scolarité à Poudlard. Mais Harry avait vu plusieurs fois transparaître derrière ce masque impassible un éclat de sentiment, une peur, un désir… Harry se rappela le regard de Draco lorsqu'Harry s'était allongé près de lui, ce regard résigné qui devait être le miroir du sien.

Il n'avait pas compris ses propres instincts. L'envie qu'il avait eu de posséder le jeune homme était arrivée, fulgurante, aussi douloureuse que celle qu'il avait jadis eu de le tuer. La réaction de l'autre avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas le seul.

L'idée même d'embrasser un homme lui aurait paru absurde quelques mois plus tôt. Et pourtant, en l'espace d'une semaine, il avait dû revoir ses idées. Le fait qu'il ait eu une aventure d'un soir avec un homme alors qu'il était complètement ivre était difficile à assumer, mais il pouvait mettre ses actions sous le compte de la quantité astronomique d'alcool qu'il avait ingéré ce soir-là. Mais pour ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital, il n'avait aucune excuse.

Harry se massa le crâne du bout des doigts et poussa un juron. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il aurait voulu trouver quelqu'un à qui en parler, quelqu'un qui ne le jugerait pas.

Ce soir-là, Harry prit une décision. Personne ne saurait jamais rien de ce qui s'était passé à Sainte-Mangouste. Cette pulsion ridicule n'aurait aucune conséquence sur sa vie.

Il savait que Malfoy ne dirait rien, moins par compassion que par fierté. Soulagé d'avoir enfin réussi à trouver une issue à ce qui le troublait tant, il sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

_Un cri résonne dans le couloir sombre. Un cri horrifiant, un cri de douleur sans nom. Harry veut courir, aider la personne, mais il ne peut bouger. Ses jambes ne veulent pas le porter. Quand finalement il arrive à entrer dans la pièce, il pousse un hoquet d'horreur. Un jeune homme est allongé au sol comme une poupée désarticulée. Sa gorge n'est plus qu'une immense plaie. Le sol est couvert de sang sombre et poisseux. Harry s'agenouille auprès du corps et lui tourne la tête. Les yeux gris sont révulsés et le fixent de leur regard mort. Le cri de douleur retentit à nouveau, plus près. Il devient de plus en plus strident._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Le cri de son rêve continuait de retentir dans la maison. La sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Quatre heures du matin. Les visites nocturnes ne présageaient rien de bon.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, tentant de comprendre quelle sombre faille spatio-temporelle avait amené son chef de service sur son perron au beau milieu de la nuit, les cheveux en bataille et la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue. Oubliant la politesse la plus élémentaire, il fixa l'immense homme bouche bée :

« Potter, je suis désolé.

-Il y a une raison particulière à cette visite ou vous venez juste prendre le thé ?

-Il y a eu un…un incident.

Harry sent son cœur rater un battement :

-Malfoy.

-Oui, Malfoy. Ce sont des voisins qui nous ont prévenus. La maison a…Il vaut mieux que vous le voyiez par vous-même.

Harry sentit le sang se figer dans ses veines. Il courut dans sa chambre, enfila des vêtements au hasard et redescendit. Sans dire un mot, Gawain Robards lui tendit le bras. Harry le saisit et ils transplanèrent ensemble.

La première chose qu'Harry sentit avant même d'ouvrir les yeux fut la fumée. Une fumée lourde, opaque. Ses yeux irrités commencèrent à larmoyer. Aveuglé, il sentit un bras agripper le sien, un éclair bleu, et soudain il voyait mieux. Gawain Robards le fixait d'un air désolé, et Harry regarda autour de lui.

Il vit d'abord le feu. Un immense brasier que tentaient de juguler une vingtaine de sorciers affolés. Harry ne comprit pas immédiatement. La main de son chef sur son épaule le rappela à la réalité :

-C'est un Feudeymon. Il est extrêmement puissant. C'est une chance que nous ayons été prévenus à temps, quelques minutes de plus et le quartier aurait été réduit en cendre. Nous essayons toujours de le maîtriser, mais nous sommes sur la bonne voie.

-Mais…Malfoy ?

-Draco Malfoy est sans l'ombre d'un doute carbonisé à l'heure qu'il est.

C'était impossible. Harry secoua la tête comme un enfant, ouvrant grand les yeux :

-Non.

-Potter … On a lancé un Feudeymon sur sa maison. Ce n'est pas un simple feu de cheminée… On ne lui a pas laissé une chance de s'en sortir.

Malfoy ne pouvait pas être mort. Pourquoi son chef ne voulait-il pas comprendre ça ? On n'effaçait pas des années de haine avec une flammèche. Harry l'aurait senti, Harry l'aurait ressenti. Non, Malfoy n'était pas mort.

-Harry ?

Harry entendit la voix de Ron sans vraiment y prêter attention. Tout lui paraissait flou et un bourdonnement emplissait douloureusement son crâne.

-Harry…tu as fait de ton mieux. Tu ne pouvais pas faire plus. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-DRACO MALFOY N'EST PAS MORT !

Il avait hurlé. Le silence se fit autour de lui. Harry cligna des yeux, semblant se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il fit une moue butée et continua de secouer la tête :

-Un Feudeymon…Un Feudeymon. C'est ce qui a failli nous tuer dans la Salle sur Demande, Ron. Lorsque nous avons détruit le diadème. C'est Crabbe qui l'avait lancé. Crabbe est mort. Nous avons sauvé Malfoy et Goyle….

Harry releva la tête, la rage au ventre :

-GOYLE ! L'infâme salaud ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. _J'aurais dû m'en douter_… Pourquoi serait-il venu au ministère sinon ? Je suis un con…Le type qui lui parlait sur le Chemin de Traverse…Un Feudeymon…Je n'ai rien remarqué…

Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Le visage inquiet de Ron apparut dans son champ de vision :

« Harry, mon vieux, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je sais qui a fait ça. Draco Malfoy…Draco Malfoy n'est pas mort, Ron. Il n'a pas le droit.

D'incompréhension, Ron fronça les sourcils. Un énorme craquement se fit entendre et des cris retentirent. Il y eut une explosion, puis plus rien.

* * *

-_Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, c'était bizarre. Il est arrivé au Manoir Malfoy et il a commencé à dire des trucs qui n'avaient aucun sens. Il parlait du Diadème de Poufsouffle, il marmonnait, je n'ai pas tout compris. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que Draco Malfoy n'était pas mort. Et puis il y a eu cette grosse explosion quand les sorciers du Service des Sortilèges ont réussi à renvoyer le Feudeymon, il est devenu tout blanc et il est tombé dans les pommes. _

Harry ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il entendait la voix de Ron et celle d'une femme, indistincte.

-_Il agit vraiment bizarrement, ces derniers temps. Je ne le comprends plus._

_-Ron, fiche lui la paix. Crois-moi, il a beaucoup de choses en tête en ce moment. _

C'était Ginny. Définitivement Ginny.

_-Comme quoi ? _

_-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Chut, je l'ai vu bouger…_

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Le plafond était trop blanc, il les referma, tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. Le Chemin de Traverse, Draco Malfoy, l'hôpital, le Manoir en flamme…Draco Malfoy…Harry se redressa d'un bond, faisant sursauter Ron et Ginny qui le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds :

-Ron ! Malfoy…

-Calme-toi, mon vieux. Tu vas retomber dans les vapes si tu t'énerves de nouveau. C'est le Dr. King qui l'a dit.

-Malfoy !

-Harry…Malfoy est mort à l'heure qu'il est…Je suis désolé, mais les chances pour qu'il ait survécu au Feudeymon sont infinitésimales…

-Vous…vous avez trouvé son corps ?

Ron hésita, puis secoua la tête :

-Non, mais ça ne veut rien dire. La puissance du feu a très bien pu réduire son cadavre en cendre jusqu'à rendre toute identification impossible. C'était un feu invoqué…

-Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort. Ron, il faut que tu me croies… Je le sens.

La voix d'Harry se brisa.  
Ron semblait très gêné. Ses oreilles virèrent au violet, mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air fatigué.

-Harry…

La main fraîche de Ginny se posa sur son front. Harry sentit une énorme boule grossir dans sa poitrine. Jusqu'à en devenir impossible à contrôler. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne tente de les arrêter. Alors qu'il éclatait en sanglots silencieux, il n'eut qu'une pensée : Ron était son meilleur ami depuis ses onze ans, et jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer. Ginny lança un regard entendu à son frère et serra doucement Harry contre elle. Harry respira le léger parfum de son amie et, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, ses larmes redoublèrent. Il entendit les pas de Ginny décliner, la porte se fermer. Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Ron sembla chercher ses mots :

-Harry, mon vieux… Je sais bien que je ne suis pas une lumière, mais laisse-moi te dire que je ne suis pas non plus complètement abruti…Je sais bien que quelque chose ne va pas…Depuis des jours. Non, depuis des années. Il y a quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas nous parler. Me parler.

Harry se sentit soudain pitoyable. Lui qui pensait avoir donné le change auprès de ses amis. Ses yeux se rivèrent puérilement sur le plafond, décidés à ne pas en décrocher avant que la conversation ne change de ton.

-Tu sais, Harry. Hermione avait raison quand elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas beaucoup évolué. Depuis la fin de la guerre, je me suis efforcé de rester le même, exactement le même, et ça ne m'a pas réussi. Mais toi, Harry, toi…toi tu n'as pas d'Hermione pour te le dire, alors je vais jouer ce rôle, pour une fois. Depuis Poudlard, tu n'as pas changé. Oh, d'accord, tu as pris du muscle et un peu de plomb dans le crâne. Mais au fond, tu es toujours ce gamin un peu arrogant qui se traîne les mêmes questions sans oser y toucher parce que les réponses risquent de faire mal. Trop fier pour en parler à ses meilleurs amis, persuadé qu'il peut y arriver tout seul. Toujours obsédé par Draco Malfoy.

Harry releva vivement la tête, outré.

-Ne me prends pas pour un con. Déjà à nôtre dernière année à Poudlard, tu passais des heures à regarder son nom bouger sur la Carte du Maraudeur en marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles…Jusqu'à ce que tu le surprennes dans les toilettes et que tu manques de le transformer en steak haché. Et puis tu as risqué nos fesses pour le sauver dans la Salle sur Demande. En trois ans, à chaque fois qu'on en parlait tu faisais cette tête –Ron plissa douloureusement son visage –et maintenant qu'il est revenu, en une semaine tu as picolé comme un trou, manqué de te faire assassiner et hurlé sur notre chef. Et ce soir...

Ron se racla la gorge. Il semblait à la fois gêné et soulagé de ne pas s'être fait frapper ou stupéfixer par Harry.

-Il y a des choses que tu as besoin d'admettre. Vraiment.

-Il n'y a rien. Rien du tout. Je hais Malfoy, je hais tout ce qu'il représente, je hais ma fichue obsession à vouloir sauver ses miches à chaque fois que ça sent le roussi et –Harry ferma les yeux et respira plus fort, songeant à l'ironie de l'expression qu'il venait d'utiliser –Et je hais ses idéaux, je le hais. Il n'y a rien d'autre à admettre. Mais il n'est pas mort.

Ron sembla sur le point de hurler sur Harry, mais il sembla se ressaisir. Il prit un air résigné et dit lentement :

-Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami, et tu penses que Malfoy n'est pas mort. D'ailleurs nous n'avons aucune preuve du contraire. C'est pourquoi je vais t'aider, du moins tant que j'estime que tu ne t'éloignes pas trop des frontières de la raison que tu as déjà dépassées depuis des années en ce qui concerne cet espèce d'abruti. Alors…que proposes-tu ?

-Je sais qui est responsable de ce qui est arrivé à…au manoir de Malfoy. Je sais qui est responsable de l'attaque de l'Allée des Embrumes. Lorsque nous suivions Malfoy sur le Chemin de Traverse, un homme l'a arrêté et lui a parlé quelques minutes. Son visage était masqué et tout ce que j'ai pu retenir était une chevalière rouge. J'ignore ce que cet homme a dit à Malfoy, mais c'est après ça qu'il s'est rendu dans la baraque de l'Allée des Embrumes et qu'il a manqué de se faire tuer.

Ron fronça les sourcils :

-Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi cela va nous aider. Nous ne pouvons pas décemment pas arrêter tous les hommes qui portent des chevalières rouges. Quoique ce soit de très mauvais goût.

-Attends, j'y viens. Le manoir de Malfoy a brûlé, mais ce n'était pas un feu normal, n'est-ce pas. Ni même un simple feu magique. C'était un Feudeymon. Cela te rappelle sûrement quelque chose.

-Oui, bien sûr. C'est ce qui a failli nous cramer à Poudlard pendant la bataille finale mais je ne vois pas ce que…

Un éclair de compréhension illumina soudain le visage de Ron :

-Attends un peu… Crabbe avait appelé le Feudeymon. Et Crabbe est mort happé par son propre Feudeymon. Nous avons sauvé Malfoy et Grégory Goyle, cet espèce de chimpanzé débile qui ne lâchait jamais Crabbe d'une semelle…Goyle…Ce n'était pas lui qui discutait avec Malfoy à ton anniversaire ? Je me rappelle m'être demandé ce qu'il fichait là…Tu crois que…

-Oui ! S'exclama Harry, soulagé d'être enfin parvenu à se faire comprendre. Oui, je pense que c'est Goyle qui a attaqué Malfoy, qui a détruit sa maison. Plus encore, je pense qu'il est maintenant à la tête des Mangemorts.

Ron sembla s'étouffer. Il commença à tousser et son visage vira au rouge. Il finit par éructer :

-Les Mangemorts ?

-J'ai eu une discussion très…instructive à leur propos avec Gawain Robards. Il s'avère que les huiles du ministère nous cachent beaucoup de choses et que ces secrets ont fini par leur éclater au visage. Les Mangemorts sont de retour, Ron, depuis presque un an ils commettent des crimes dans le monde Moldu, en toute impunité, sans que l'affaire ne dépasse les hauts commandeurs du ministère de la Magie. Mais cette fois ci, ils ont frappés dans le monde Sorcier et le ministère de peut plus fermer les yeux. Bientôt, ils devront subir les conséquences de leurs cachotteries. En attendant, Je suis certain que Grégory Goyle est très haut placé dans la nouvelle hiérarchie.

-En effet, pour toi et moi cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais j'ai deux petites questions : comment Goyle en est-il arrivé là ? J'ai le souvenir d'un mammouth illettré qui ne pouvait pas réfléchir sans se taper une migraine de cinq jours ?

-Eh bien, il cachait probablement bien son jeu. Je dois admettre que je ne le pensais pas capable de prendre la tête d'une bande de hors-la-loi, mais il ne faut pas non plus une intelligence supérieure pour massacrer des familles de moldus.

-Il en faut certainement pour tendre un piège mortel à Draco Malfoy. Merlin, Harry, loin de moi l'idée de complimenter Malfoy, mais rendons à César ce qui est à César, ce type est incroyablement intelligent.

-J'y ai repensé, et je pense qu'il a dû user de la menace. Je ne vois pas quelle autre explication il pourrait y avoir au fait que Malfoy se soit jeté dans la gueule du loup de son plein gré. Surtout qu'il savait sûrement très bien à qui il avait affaire.

Harry secoua la tête et se leva. Il était hors de question qu'il reste dans un lit d'hôpital. Il était grand temps d'agir. Il repéra ses vêtements soigneusement pliés à côté de son lit et enleva sa chemise d'hôpital, sans faire grand cas des protestations véhémentes de Ron qui l'exhortait à se reposer.

Ron finit par hausser les épaules. Il savait qu'il ne servirait à rien d'argumenter plus longtemps. Lorsqu'Harry Potter avait une idée en tête, bien malin était qui parvenait à le faire changer d'avis. Il se précipita à sa suite en maugréant contre les têtes de pioche qui n'écoutaient que les mauvais conseils :

« Et comment comptes tu persuader le Ministère de t'écouter et d'organiser une descente d'Aurors chez Goyle ?

-Ils seront bien obligés de m'écouter. Je suis celui qui a tué Voldemort. J'ai toujours refusé de faire valoir mon influence sur le ministère, mais j'estime que ce cas en vaut la peine. Mais avant ça…il faut qu'on aille voir quelqu'un.

* * *

Charlotte Gilson posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle l'avant-veille, elle se sentait terriblement mal. Elle avait assassiné quelqu'un, pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle avait envie de hurler, ou de se terrer chez elle pour le restant de ses jours. Alors elle avait fait ce qu'elle faisait toujours dans ces moments-là. Elle avait saisi son téléphone et appelé William.

William était le seul homme qu'elle avait envie de voir lorsqu'elle allait mal. William était le seul homme à qui elle concédait un peu d'espace dans sa vie, il était le seul avec lequel elle acceptait de se disputer, au côté duquel elle acceptait de se réveiller. William était un Moldu qu'elle avait rencontré deux ans auparavant en Argentine, alors qu'elle recherchait activement des Mangemorts en fuite. Il vivait à Dublin et travaillait en tant qu'attaché de presse auprès d'un groupe de musique qui commençait à se faire connaître dans le monde Moldu. Ce grand homme aux cheveux longs et bouclés lui avait instantanément plu, et elle l'avait séduit. Après avoir passé une des meilleures nuits de sa vie, Charlotte avait voulu le mettre dehors comme elle faisait avec les autres, mais quelque chose d'étrange était arrivé. William avait commencé à lui parler. Il lui racontait sa vie, ses voyages, ses rencontres. Et Charlotte répondait, elle s'ouvrait auprès de ce quasi-inconnu. Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois, toujours chez Charlotte, passant plusieurs jours sans sortir du lit, occupés à se créer un monde. Bien entendu, William ne savait pas que Charlotte Gilson était une sorcière, il pensait qu'elle travaillait simplement dans un service ultrasecret de la police.

Charlotte avait appelé William et lorsqu'il avait entendu sa voix, il avait sauté dans un avion pour Londres. Et maintenant, la tête de la jeune femme reposait sur l'épaule de l'homme. Elle soupira. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle refusait d'admettre que William était l'homme de sa vie. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils se voyaient de manière régulière. Ils n'étaient pas un couple, William voyait d'autres femmes et Charlotte d'autres hommes. Mais jamais plus d'une nuit, jamais pour autre chose que du sexe sans lendemain. Entre eux, c'était différent. Ils se comprenaient. Elle n'avait rien eu besoin de lui dire, il avait compris à demi-mot, lui avait tendu la main et ils s'étaient dirigés vers la chambre. Et maintenant, deux jours plus tard, elle maudissait sa fierté mal placée qui l'empêchait de demander à son amant de devenir plus. Son indépendance qui l'empêchait de prononcer l'amour qu'elle ressentait pourtant si fort lorsqu'il la touchait. Elle savait pourtant qu'un mot d'elle suffirait pour que William plaque son travail et sa ville pour venir vivre chez elle, mais ne pouvait encore s'y résoudre.

La sonnerie retentit. Charlotte grogna de mécontentement et lança son oreiller sur le mur, comme pour chasser les importuns. William l'apaisa d'une main sur l'épaule et lui murmura qu'il allait ouvrir. Il enfila un pantalon à la va-vite et sortit de la chambre. Lorsqu'il revint, il avait l'air au bord du fou-rire :

-Euh, dis-moi il y a deux types qui veulent te voir dehors. Visiblement ils s'attendaient à se retrouver devant quelqu'un de plus habillé et moins poilu.

-Des types ?

-Oui, un brun à lunettes et un rouquin. Tu les connais ou je dois les virer ?

Charlotte jaillit hors de son lit et s'habilla à la hâte :

-Non ! Ne les vire pas, ce sont des collègues !

-Le brun n'a pas exactement une tête de policier…

-Il est analyste. Il passe sa vie devant son ordinateur, pouffa Charlotte en songeant à la réaction d'Harry si il entendait la conversation qui se déroulait dans la petite chambre.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant Ron et Harry, les deux avaient l'air mortifiés. Ils devaient penser qu'ils interrompaient quelque chose et la vision d'une Charlotte Gilson décoiffée et fatiguée les conforta dans cette impression. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort, mais Charlotte se garda bien de les mettre mal à l'aise et leur sourit :

-Eh bien, on vient aux nouvelles ?

-Oui, répondit Harry, comment vas-tu ? Je suis désolé, je voulais venir hier mais… il s'est passé des choses.

A mi-voix pour ne pas se faire entendre de William, Harry expliqua les grandes lignes à Charlotte, dont les yeux s'arrondissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il lui racontait l'incendie, le Feudeymon et sa théorie quant à l'implication de Grégory Goyle. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle avait l'air tout à fait réveillée :

-D'accord. Tu veux bien me laisser une heure ? Je vous rejoindrai au bureau.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu peux profiter de…tes jours de congés jusqu'au bout, si tu veux. Nous pouvons y arriver.

-Non, non. Je pense que j'ai des informations qui pourraient vous aider à convaincre Shacklebolt.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard impressionné. Cette femme était absolument incroyable. Ils saluèrent William d'un hochement de tête et s'en furent.

Ils n'étaient pas loin du ministère et ils décidèrent de marcher pour passer le temps. Alors qu'ils avançaient en silence, Harry tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il sentait que ses yeux étaient gonflés. Que sa voix était éraillée. Il savait aussi qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un fou. Et Merlin savait que, pour convaincre le ministère qu'il avait raison, il allait avoir besoin d'avoir l'air parfaitement sain :

-Ron.

L'autre marmonna un « hmm » peu compromettant sans regarder dans sa direction. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

-Au Ministère, nous ne devrons faire aucune mention du fait que je pense…que nous pensons…que je sois sûr que Draco est encore en vie.

-D'accord… Ron ouvrit soudain de grands yeux et fixa Harry comme s'il venait juste de voir un animal malade assez dérangeant : « Attends, quoi ?

Harry regarda Ron, interdit. La raison semblait plutôt logique à ses yeux :

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils croient que j'ai perdu les pédales et que je cherche la vengeance.

-Harry, je comprends très bien ça...mais est-ce que tu viens d'appeler Malfoy par son _prénom _?

Harry se renfrogna. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son meilleur ami mette les pieds dans le plat ?

-Je ne…je l'appelle…Oh, tu ne crois pas que nous avons des choses plus importantes à discuter ?

Le reste du trajet s'effectua en silence, chacun se battant contre ses propres questions. Ron songeait qu'Hermione aurait sans doute su trouver les mots pour ramener leur ami à la réalité. Quant à Harry, une supplique battait au rythme de son cœur, au rythme de ses pas, au rythme de sa vie : _Faites qu'il ne soit pas mort, il ne peut pas être mort, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi, faites qu'il ne soit pas mort… _

Malfoy avait toujours été là. À Poudlard, il était là pour lui sauter à la gorge, pour l'insulter, pour le faire sortir de ses gonds comme personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire. Il avait souvent laissé Harry dans des états de rages si effrayants que ses amis osaient à peine l'approcher. Mais il avait été là, personnage éternel dans le paysage du quotidien, vouant une haine immuable à ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais il était réel, il n'était pas à craindre, pas comme la menace Voldemort était terrifiante, puissante et sombre. Incompréhensible. Au milieu de sa cour, le roi glacé des Serpentards prouvait à Harry qu'il existait. Harry se souvint ce jour où il avait trouvé Malfoy en larmes. Il avait senti quelque chose se briser en lui. Puis le sang, les cris, et Harry était là, figé, sa baguette à la main. _Faites qu'il ne soit pas mort._

* * *

_À Suivre…_

_Ne me tuez pas, ne me poursuivez pas avec des fourches, n'utilisez pas de vaudou contre moi. Je vous promet que CECI N'EST PAS UNE DEATHFIC ! J'aurais prévenu si c'était le cas. _

Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont les bienvenus! La suite très bientôt.

**Alice Saturne**


	6. Rages

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ainsi qu'aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et cette fiction n'est pas écrite avec une intention de violation de copyright.

Un chapitre assez court, attention, scènes de violence plutôt explicites.

* * *

Harry poussa la grille de fer forgé. Le grincement qu'elle émit lui rappela sa dernière visite à Malfoy avant sa disparition.

Il avança doucement, sa baguette sortie par précaution. Une odeur de brûlé vint lui chatouiller les narines. Le Manoir Malfoy n'était plus qu'un tas de ruine carbonisé par la puissance du maléfice qu'il avait subi. Un sourire vint flotter sur les lèvres du jeune homme. La carcasse du banc de métal qu'il avait vu lors de sa précédente visite était toujours là, fidèle au poste. Il s'assit et se perdit dans ses pensées.

La confrontation avec Shacklebolt n'avait pas été aussi difficile qu'Harry l'avait imaginé. Il avait exposé les faits avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir, gardant une voix posée et un ton sincère. Ron avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé dans la Salle sur Demande et la raison pour laquelle ils pensaient que Grégory Goyle avait quelque chose à voir avec le mouvement des Mangemorts sur le retour. Puis Charlotte, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche durant le début de l'entretien, avait commencé à parler des éléments dont elle disposait. Elle donna à Shacklebolt des rapports indiquant que Grégory Goyle n'avait jamais cessé d'être en contact avec des individus à Hauts Risques. Elle prouva au ministre de la magie que son apparition à la fête du Ministère avait été sa seule sortie en public au cours de l'année passée. Shacklebolt garda le silence tout au long de l'exposé de ses trois Aurors. Puis il acquiesça simplement et promit qu'il allait organiser une descente chez Grégory Goyle le lendemain au soir.

Il était trois heures du matin et Harry n'allait pas dormir de la nuit. Il le savait. Alors il était revenu ici, ou pour la dernière fois il avait vu son ennemi vivant et en bonne santé. Son ennemi. Lorsqu'il avait reparlé à Draco Malfoy à son anniversaire, Harry s'était fait la remarque qu'il ne considérait plus le jeune homme comme son ennemi. Mais les choses avaient changé et, à nouveau Harry ressentait cette haine salvatrice. Pour des raisons différentes. Il haïssait Draco d'avoir éveillé en lui ces désirs incompréhensibles. Il haïssait Draco d'avoir toujours joué un rôle important dans sa vie.

Mais surtout, il haïssait Draco Malfoy de ne pas être là. De nouveau, sa gorge se noua. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Lorsqu'il avait revu le jeune homme, quelque chose s'était libéré en lui. Une pulsion, un désir qui le poursuivait depuis Poudlard, depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de son propre corps. Qui l'avait parfois réveillé en pleine nuit, le corps moite de sueur et le sexe dur d'un rêve déjà oublié. Il avait désiré un autre homme, il avait désiré comme on hait, avec ferveur et déraison.

Il prenait conscience de beaucoup de choses. Il avait désiré d'autres hommes, il en avait regardés avec envie, sans vouloir répondre à la question qui tournait dans un recoin de sa tête. Il avait fait l'amour avec Ginny, il avait couché avec tant d'autres filles… Mais le désir que Draco Malfoy avait éveillé en lui n'avait rien à voir avec ces coucheries sans âmes. Il l'avait pris à la gorge, aux couilles et au cœur, l'avait brûlé jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les armes. Comme chaque sentiment qu'avait éveillé le jeune homme en lui. Le désir inassouvi masqué par la rage aveugle.

Et pourtant, il haïssait Draco Malfoy. Il haïssait Draco Malfoy d'être mort. Car Draco Malfoy était mort ici, et Harry, les yeux secs, en prenait seulement conscience.

Harry passa le reste de la nuit et la journée à tourner en rond dans les décombres, sans s'apercevoir du temps qui passait. Il n'était pas fatigué. Il attendait simplement l'heure ou tout serait enfin expliqué. Ou tout serait enfin vengé. Il vengerait celui qu'il haïssait tant. Celui qu'il n'avait su protéger, par bêtise ou par crainte.

Ensuite seulement il pourrait essayer de dénouer la pelote de laine qu'était devenue sa vie. Il pourrait partir, tout oublier. Oublier Malfoy, oublier Ginny, oublier Voldemort, s'oublier lui-même. Ne plus sentir sur son front les regards se fixer.

* * *

Dix minutes avant l'heure prévue pour le débriefing, Harry transplana au ministère. Il y retrouva son équipe et Charlotte Gilson. Tous le regardèrent en silence alors qu'il se plaçait à côté de Sébastien Gale sans un mot, les mâchoires si serrées qu'elles lui faisaient mal. La salle se remplissait peu à peu. Bientôt, une trentaine d'Aurors les entourèrent. Kingsley Shacklebolt et Gawain Robards entrèrent finalement, l'air sévère. Le Chef des Aurors se racla la gorge et dit de sa voix grave :

-Mesdames et Messieurs. Ce soir vous allez effectuer une mission de la plus haute importance. Comme vous l'avez sans doute appris par le communiqué d'hier, les Mangemorts nous donnent à nouveau du fil à retordre. Grâce à l'enquête conjointe de plusieurs d'entre vous –Les regards se portèrent sur Charlotte, Ron et Harry –nous avons été en mesure de déterminer leur quartier général. Nous ne connaissons que son emplacement approximatif, car il est Incartable. Il s'agit de la demeure de Grégory Goyle deuxième du nom, fils de Mangemort. Nous allons fonctionner sur plusieurs vagues. Il faudra tout d'abord briser les sortilèges de défenses qui ne manqueront pas d'entourer la maison. La suite du plan est la plus délicate. Nous savons qu'ils seront nombreux, car nous avons envoyés des elfes en éclaireurs dans la matinée. En revanche, aucun n'a pu me dire combien ils étaient. Il vous faudra être très prudent et ne jamais hésiter. Ces hommes et ces femmes sont puissants, mauvais et ils n'ont plus rien à perdre. Une fois que la maison aura été infiltrée, il faudra neutraliser le plus rapidement possible Grégory Goyle, qui semble être le chef de bande. Il a vraisemblablement une grande maîtrise des Magies Noires Anciennes, et nous le soupçonnons d'avoir lancé un Feudeymon sur le manoir de Draco Malfoy après que celui-ci ait refusé de les rejoindre.

Harry se raidit, et le reste des explications se perdit dans le brouhaha de ses pensées. De toute sa vie il n'avait jamais _cherché _à se battre. La bataille était toujours venue à lui, tel avait été son destin. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent. La rage froide qui brûlait en lui criait vengeance et sa magie pulsait si puissamment dans ses veines que sa baguette crépitait d'expectation. Sans prêter attention aux regards inquiets que lui coulait Ron, il prit en note la position de transplanage qui lui avait été assignée et emboîta le pas au groupe qui se dirigeait en silence vers la zone de transplanage.

Tous les Aurors apprenaient à transplaner vers des endroits où ils n'étaient jamais allés. C'était probablement la chose la plus difficile qui leur était demandée et cela demandait une Détermination sans faille.

* * *

Harry transplana. Autour de lui, des dizaines de « Crac » sonores lui firent écho. Il faisait très sombre et ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à discerner les silhouettes tendues de ses collègues. Il sentait la présence de Ron à ses côtés mais n'avait pas le courage de lui faire face. De lui parler. De voir dans ses yeux ce qu'il était devenu en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures. Sa rage aveugle avait été remplacée par une détermination froide. Il sentait chacun des muscles de son corps se tendre, son cerveau trier chaque information que ses sens lui envoyaient. Bientôt le groupe se dirigea dans un même ensemble vers l'endroit où était supposé se trouver la maison. Au bout de quelques minutes, deux Aurors se détachèrent et partirent à l'avant. Ensemble ils pointèrent leur baguette vers ce qui semblait n'être que du vide. Aussitôt, l'air _vibra. _La sensation était désagréable, Harry sentit un bourdonnement le traverser de part en part et ses organes trembler à l'intérieur de son corps.

C'était le signal de départ. Ils avaient atteint la barrière magique élevée pour protéger le quartier-général des Mangemorts contre les intrusions. Les Aurors se répartirent autour de la barrière de protection, chacun faisant de sa baguette le même geste pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien placés. Harry et Ron étaient séparés d'une dizaine de mètres. Harry fut soulagé de voir que Ron avait cessé de lui jeter des regards inquiets pour se concentrer sur la mission. Il n'avait pas envie de voir son meilleur ami fauché par un Impardonnable.

Harry, lui, était tout à fait calme. Il respira profondément, pointa sa baguette d'une main ferme, grimaça à peine lorsque la vibration le traversa. Il se concentra sur la cible. Il attendait le signal pour pouvoir briser les sortilèges de protections. À partir de cet instant, il faudrait aller très vite, car ils seraient instantanément repérés.

Une gerbe d'étincelle verte s'éleva dans les airs.

Concentrant toute sa puissance dans l'incantation, Harry hurla « Finite ! ». La vibration que la barrière de protection produit en éclatant lui coupa le souffle et il se plia en deux, saisi par une terrible nausée. Son cerveau bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Au prix d'un énorme effort, il parvint à contrôler le tremblement qui agitait son corps et s'élança.

Là où auparavant n'étaient visibles que des champs à perte de vue se dressait un manoir de taille respectable. Des cris s'en élevèrent, puis les premiers sortilèges fusèrent, lancés à l'aveuglette en direction des Aurors. Un éclair rouge fusa près de l'oreille d'Harry et il entendit un cri derrière lui. Il continua sa course. Soudain un homme était face à lui, un rictus sardonique sur le visage. Une immense boule de feu fut projetée vers Harry, que le jeune homme eut juste le temps de renvoyer à l'expéditeur. Autour de lui, les cris se mêlaient aux éclairs de lumière projetés par les baguettes, tout était flou. Harry sentait confusément que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les Mangemorts étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que prévu et l'effet de surprise n'allait pas jouer contre eux longtemps. Il était à quelques mètres de la maison quand il sentit une intense douleur fuser dans son corps. Il se retourna. Trois individus s'approchaient de lui, visiblement furieux. Harry sentit une main invisible se refermer sur sa cheville et, sans qu'il parvienne à l'éviter, se retrouva suspendu dans les airs. Ses lunettes étaient tombées et il ne voyait de ses agresseurs que des silhouettes sans contours : « LIBERACORPUS ». La voix était celle de Charlotte Gilson. Harry eut juste le temps d'amortir sa chute avec ses mains. Etourdi, il ramassa ses lunettes. Lorsqu'il les remit, il vit que Charlotte était en mauvaise posture face à deux Mangemorts, qui semblaient furieux de s'être vu enlever leur proie. Le troisième semblait inconscient à leurs pieds : « Stupefix ». Un des deux hommes tomba, l'autre perdit un temps précieux à regarder autour de lui pour chercher son compagnon. Il se jeta sur Charlotte.

Trop tard. Un craquement répugnant se fit entendre alors qu'il s'écrasait contre le mur qui venait juste d'apparaître devant lui. Harry eut le temps de jeter un regard impressionné à sa coéquipière, qui lui renvoya un sourire rapide avant de repartir en courant. Avec une grimace, Harry s'aperçut qu'il saignait. Le sort l'avait manqué et la blessure n'était que superficielle, mais il détestait l'idée d'être ralenti.

Autour de lui, des silhouettes se battaient, certains ayant laissé de côté leur baguette pour en venir aux mains. Il était près de la maison. Si près…Il n'était plus pressé, maintenant. Tous les autres étaient derrière lui. Il était le premier à atteindre la porte. Lorsqu'il tenta de l'actionner, la poignée émit un curieux couinement. Une odeur de viande grillée vint flotter aux narines d'Harry. Puis la douleur se fit sentir. Poussant un hurlement, il tenta de détacher sa main gauche du métal qui semblait rapidement atteindre son point de fusion. Désespéré, il pointa sa baguette vers sa main : « Aguamenti »

La fraîcheur de l'eau agit comme un coup de fouet et sa main lâcha la poignée avec un bruit de peau déchirée. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il ne voulait pas regarder sa main, il voulait rester concentré. L'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines avait pris le pas sur la douleur, et sa rage ne fit qu'augmenter. Il hurla : « Confringo ». Le sort fonctionna bien.

Peut-être un peu trop bien.

Un énorme pan du mur vola en éclat, projetant des débris de pierre sur le champ de bataille. Quelques Aurors accoururent. Les bruits de combats s'étaient faits moins nombreux et des corps jonchaient le sol. Espérant qu'aucun n'appartenait à ses coéquipiers, Harry se tourna vers l'ouverture qu'il avait pratiquée. D'autres Aurors étaient déjà à l'intérieur, marmonnant des sortilèges de conjuration sur les portes. Une pâle lumière éclairait la scène, produite par les dizaines de baguettes.

Mais Harry ne rentra pas à leur suite. Une silhouette au sol avait retenu son attention. Une silhouette qui geignait, et dont la voix lui était étrangement familière.

Grégory Goyle. Le jeune homme était cloué au sol, un pieu planté au milieu de chaque main. Harry y reconnut l'œuvre de Charlotte et la félicita silencieusement.

Lorsque Goyle vit s'approcher Harry, sa plainte s'arrêta subitement et il ricana :

« Tiens, qui voilà ? Le Sauveur de l'humanité en personne. Il aura fallu du temps au ministère pour nous envoyer son chien de garde. On a eu le temps de bien s'amuser.

-Tuer des moldus, c'est ce que tu appelles t'amuser ?

-Ils sont si _faibles._ Tu devrais les voir, Potter, gémir et supplier. Ils ne sont rien. Des fourmis, si faciles à écraser, à brûler…Tu devrais essayer, Potter. Peut-être que tu y prendrais goût.

Harry sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Les dernières barrières qui retenaient sa colère se brisèrent. Il s'entendit répondre :

« Oui, peut-être que tu as raison, Goyle. Attaquer quelqu'un qui ne peut rien contre moi pourrait être amusant. Je devrais essayer tout de suite, pour voir.

Harry posa son pied sur le pieu qui clouait la main gauche de Goyle au sol et, d'une pression, le fit bouger. Le bruit qu'il fit en entamant les chairs aurait arraché une grimace à n'importe qui. Mais Harry ne ressentait rien d'autre que l'envie de faire du mal à cet être méprisable. Cet être méprisable qui représentait tout ce qu'Harry avait toujours haï. Goyle poussa un hurlement, puis regarda Harry, la douleur et la haine brûlant dans ses prunelles :

-J'aurais dû te tuer dans l'allée des Embrumes.

Harry comprit soudain que Goyle était l'homme qu'il avait entraperçu dans la maison de Londres. L'homme qui avait tailladé Malfoy. Il se mit à genou à côté de Goyle et plaça ses mains sur sa gorge d'un geste presque tendre :

-Oui, c'est dommage, Goyle. Maintenant, c'est moi qui vais te tuer. Tu n'auras même pas le droit de mourir par la magie.

La haine laissa en un instant place à la terreur dans les yeux de l'homme. Harry ne ressentait toujours rien lorsqu'il commença à serrer, sans quitter du regard Goyle. La pression de ses doigts sur la gorge était tout ce qui existait. Goyle commença à se débattre comme un forcené, terrorisé. Harry ne désirait rien d'autre que de le voir s'éteindre, arrêter de bouger, peut-être alors qu'il se sentirait mieux, peut-être…

-HARRY!

Harry cligna des yeux. Horrifié, il relâcha la pression de ses mains sur la gorge de Goyle. L'état second dans lequel il était s'évanouit, et il ne ressentait plus que l'immense nausée de ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire.

Une main se posa sur son épaule:

-Harry, il faut que tu vienne voir ça. Malfoy… il est… ici…on l'a retrouvé.

* * *

A suivre

Fin de _"l'interlude angst"_ de la fic. Mais tout n'est pas fini.

A très bientôt ! Si vous appréciez (ou pas, d'ailleurs), si vous avez des remarques, des questions, n'hésitez pas à reviewer :)

**Alice**


	7. Tes mots contre ma douleur

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

* * *

Je vais introduire ce chapitre avec cette superbe citation tirée d' Histoire Comique d'Anatole France.

**« L'amour est un acte simple et primitif. C'est la lutte, c'est la haine. La violence y est nécessaire. L'amour par consentement mutuel n'est qu'une fastidieuse corv****ée »**

****Bonne lecture!

Alice

* * *

**POV Draco Malfoy**

_**« **__La douleur. C'est tout ce que je ressens. Je m'appelle douleur. Je suis douleur. Je ne suis pas vivant, je ne suis pas mort non plus. Je suis juste douleur. Merde au monde, merde à la vie. Je maudis ce putain de corps qui persiste à survivre. Je maudis ce foutu cœur qui persiste à battre. Si je pouvais me l'arracher moi-même, je le ferais. Mais je ne peux pas bouger. Je suis paralysé et condamné à souffrir. C'est comme si un sortilège Doloris avait fait son nid en ma poitrine. _

_Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. J'imagine que porter ce nom fait de moi l'être qui mérite le plus cette souffrance. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver injuste. Je ne suis pas mon père. Je n'ai jamais choisi de faire le mal pour servir un fou. Je n'étais qu'une minuscule pièce de l'engrenage. On ne m'a pas laissé le choix. _

_On ne m'a jamais laissé le putain de choix. Jusqu'à ce jour où il est mort. Ou j'ai pu faire face à l'avenir. Je me suis alors rendu compte que je n'avais pas d'avenir. Pas ici, pas comme ça. Alors je suis parti. Je n'avais rien d'autre que les vêtements que je portais sur moi et quelques gallions en poche. Je suis parti en me jurant de revenir. Je suis parti en me jurant que plus personne jamais n'oserait me forcer à être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Que jamais plus on ne me dirait « tu n'as pas le choix ». _

_Je n'ai plus de famille, ou si peu. Mon père est mort, qu'il brûle en enfer et ses idéaux avec lui. Ces idéaux qui ont fait de moi le parfait petit Sang-Pur. Quand j'étais petit, je devais faire bonne figure devant les amis de mes parents. Je devais rester à table, écouter en silence leurs préjugés et leur haine qui se gravaient au fer rouge dans mon cerveau de petit garçon. Quand enfin on m'autorisait à sortir de table, je courais jusqu'à ma chambre et j'explosais. La tête dans l'oreiller, j' hurlais, hurlais, hurlais, parfois pendant une heure entière. Pendant des années, cette colère ne m'a jamais quitté. Je détestais les gens. Je détestais le monde entier. Avec les amis de mes parents, je n'avais pas le droit de le montrer. Mais lorsque je pouvais parler à quelqu'un d'autre, je mettais tant de froide haine dans mes mots que personne n'en sortait indemne._

_Ce n'est qu'à Poudlard que j'ai commencé à aller mieux. J'y ai rencontré Pansy, Théo et Blaise. Ils sont ce qui se rapprochent le plus d'amis. Bien sûr, je ne leur ai jamais dit. Un Malfoy n'a pas d'amis. Un Malfoy ne dépend de personne. Un Malfoy n'est jamais redevable. Il y avait aussi Crabbe et Goyle, ces deux crétins qui me suivaient partout comme des toutous. Et puis il y avait Potter. Potter le petit garçon, Potter le Sang-Mêlé avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses lunettes ridicules. Potter le héros, Potter le Survivant. Ce putain de Potter. Potter et ses amis, sur qui j'ai pu focaliser toute la haine que j'avais en moi. _

_J'étais bien, à Poudlard. J'avais mes amis, j'avais mon ennemi. Je vivais ma vie, et j'étais plutôt heureux ainsi. J'ai commencé à regarder les autres hommes, j'avais quinze ans. Je n'ai rien dit à personne. Un Malfoy n'est pas attiré par les hommes. Alors j'insultais Potter, je me battais avec Potter, et finalement, c'était toujours Potter, avec sa tête de type qui sort du lit et ses cheveux idiots. Je haïssais Potter pour ça. _

_Puis il est revenu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lord Voldemort. Alors tout s'est transformé en cauchemar. Le cauchemar a atteint son paroxysme le jour ou, pour punir mon père, son Maître a décidé de me compter parmi les siens. Je me rappelle. La veille du « grand jour », comme l'appelait ma salope de tante Bellatrix, j'ai pleuré. Pour la première fois depuis des années, car un Malfoy ne pleure pas. J'étais dans ma chambre et je pleurais, je pleurais d'impuissance, je pleurais de rage. Je pleurais car je n'avais plus que ça. Il m'a posé sa marque. Il a souillé ma peau, il a souillé mon âme. J'ai su ce jour que jamais rien ne serait comme avant. _

_Il y a eu la bataille finale. Je me rappelle de cette journée par bribes. Il y a eu le feu. La main de Potter dans la mienne, lorsqu'il l'a saisie pour me sauver la vie. Je l'ai détesté__,__ encore. D'être si parfait. Si héroïque. _

_Lorsque j'ai été acquitté, je suis parti. Sans me retourner. Je suis allé au-delà de l'Atlantique. À New-York, j'ai pu vivre comme je l'avais toujours souhaité. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas tant changé que ça. Je suis toujours froid, narquois, parfois méchant. Mais j'ai pu repenser ma vie. J'ai pu être celui que je voulais être. Je n'ai gardé contact qu'avec Pansy. _

_C'est elle qui m'a prévenu de la mort de mon père. Elle m'a dit que ma mère était toujours en prison. Qu'il risquait la fosse commune. Et j'y suis allé, car c'était mon père. Un père merdique, certes, mais mon père. Je suis rentré au Manoir, qui était à peu près tout ce qui me restait de notre ancienne richesse. Notre richesse aux odeurs de sang. _

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ignore pourquoi je suis allé au ministère pour l'anniversaire du balafré. Cela faisait trois ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. Trois ans durant lesquels j'avais tenté d'effacer le souvenir cuisant de la Salle sur Demande. Trois ans en évitant de me rappeler le vert de ses yeux qui m'avaient fixé avec un mélange de dégoût et de pitié. J'ai traîné autour du ministère pendant une heure, je savais qu'on ne me laisserait pas rentrer. Je voulais m'épargner une humiliation inutile. J'ai encore mon orgueil. _

_Et puis je l'ai vu. Il était assis à même le sol, dans une ruelle jouxtant l'entrée des employés du ministère. Il avait une cigarette à la main. Il avait l'air complètement perdu, à fixer le sol sans le voir sous la faible lueur des lampadaires. Il avait l'air plus vieux, aussi. Plus mature. La guerre a fait de notre génération des adultes trop vite grandis._

_J'aurais dû faire demi-tour. J'aurais dû partir en courant. Le laisser dans sa sale petite ruelle. Mais je lui ai lancé une vanne idiote et il m'a reconnu, sans même se retourner. C'était étrange. Nous étions là, nous parlions. Assis sur le sol. Un Malfoy ne s'assied pas sur le sol. Il n'avait plus l'air de me détester. Il avait juste l'air confus, troublé. Lorsque je lui ai pris la main pour l'aider à se relever, il m'a regardé un instant, d'un regard étrange. Comme s'il essayait de lire en moi. Et moi, sans comprendre pourquoi, je l'ai désiré. C'était subit, fulgurant. Puissant. _

_Je sais que Potter papillonne. Depuis que je suis rentré, je me suis un peu renseigné sur lui. Je sais qu'il a rompu avec la Weasley, et que depuis on l'a vu avec un tas de jolies filles. Jamais plus d'un mois. Je sais qu'il aime les femmes. Qu'il aime beaucoup les femmes. Et Potter est Potter. Un Malfoy ne désire pas Harry Potter. _

_Et Potter m'a sauvé. Encore. Et Potter est venu me voir à l'hôpital. Il est resté près de moi la nuit. Je me suis réveillé en sueur avec ses mains fraîches sur mon visage. Ces putains de cauchemars. Et Potter me regardait, avec le même air étrange qu'il avait eu au ministère. Et j'ai embrassé Potter. Et j'ai baisé Potter. Je l'ai baisé avec tout mon désespoir. Je l'ai baisé comme on accuse. _

_Maintenant, j'ai mal. Maintenant, je maudis Harry Potter pour avoir sauvé ma vie. Je le maudis de toutes mes forces, car il n'a fait que me guider vers un destin bien pire encore. Ils m'ont fait boire cette potion dégueulasse. A ce moment, l'humiliation prévalait. Me faire martyriser par cet abruti de Goyle, ce gorille sans cervelle qui me léchait les bottes à Poudlard…_

_Puis j'ai commencé à souffrir. À me tordre à leurs pieds. Ils riaient. J'hurlais. J'aurais voulu être assez fort pour ne pas le faire, mais la douleur était pire que tout. Je suis habitué au sortilège de Doloris. Ma charmante tante l'utilisait sur moi, pour m'endurcir, elle disait. Mais ça… ça c'était pire que tout. Pire que la mort, mon corps entier brûlait, tirait, mon cerveau cognait désespérément contre ma boîte crânienne comme s'il voulait à tout prix en sortir et se répandre sur le sol. _

_Et maintenant, je suis là. Je ne peux plus bouger, je ne peux plus ouvrir les yeux, mais je suis là. J'entends chaque chose qui se passe autour de moi, chaque mot qui est dit. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je souffre ainsi. C'est une douleur à laquelle on ne s'habitue pas. Alors dans ma tête, je me passe et repasse des souvenirs. Pour ne pas devenir fou. Je crois que je deviens fou. J'entends la voix de Potter qui m'appelle. Des mains se posent sur mon visage :_

_« Il est vivant ! » _

_C'est lui, c'est Potter. Il est revenu. Ce crétin est venu me sauver. Je voudrais qu'il me tue. J'ai trop mal. __**»**_

* * *

« Harry, tu me donnes le tournis à t'agiter comme ça. Essaie de t'asseoir cinq minutes, s'il te plaît ? Je t'en supplie ? Ou je te jette un sort. »

Harry soupira bruyamment et se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté de Ron. Ils étaient à Sainte-Mangouste et ils attendaient depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

Ils avaient trouvé Malfoy dans une cellule sans fenêtre, à même le sol. Inconscient, mais vivant. Harry avait été submergé par le soulagement. Le jeune homme était pâle comme la mort, le visage agité de crispations douloureuses, mais il respirait.

À présent, Ron et lui attendaient le diagnostic du Dr. King et, plus le temps passait, plus la nervosité montait en Harry. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Ce n'était pas bon signe _du tout_. Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil exaspéré alors qu'il se relevait et recommençait à faire les cents pas.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre d'en face s'ouvrit. Le Dr. King en sortit, le visage exténué. Harry se précipita vers elle, et même Ron, contaminé par la nervosité de son ami, se leva d'un bond :

« Alors ?

-Alors…ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils lui ont donnés une potion. Une potion qui visiblement est destinée à lui faire souffrir le martyr... Je lui ai donné tous les antidotes contre toutes les potions dolorisantes que je connais. Aucune ne semble fonctionner. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution, mais elle sera très longue et…

-Et ?

Harry sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer. Il n'aimait pas du tout le regard résigné du Dr. King.

-Et j'ai peur que la douleur n'ait de graves séquelles sur le cerveau de votre ami –Ron laissa échapper un ricanement à ce mot, mais se tut en captant le regard d'Harry –Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est nettoyer entièrement son organisme des toxines de la potion. Nous pourrions utiliser la méthode moldue, mais elle affecterait la magie de Mr. Malfoy et celui-ci pourrait en mourir. Je dois lui administrer une potion de purification. C'est un processus qui peut durer jusqu'à une semaine. Il faudra qu'il s'accroche. Nous lui avons administré tous les antidouleurs possibles mais il semble toujours souffrir. Je ne sais pas dans quel état il se réveillera.

Harry secoua la tête. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était un peu trop rauque :

-Il n'y a rien de plus que vous ne puissiez faire ? Que l'on puisse faire ?

-Eh bien…il y a peut-être une chose que vous pouvez faire, en effet.

L'espoir gagna le cœur d'Harry. Il attendit la suite.

-Il faudrait lui parler. Que quelqu'un avec qui il a une relation forte lui parle. Quelqu'un dont il connaît la voix. Je ne pense pas qu'il comprenne lorsqu'on lui parle, mais…on dit que les personnes dans le coma, particulièrement un coma magique, réagissent au son des voix. Peut-être que cela aiderait. Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais…Monsieur Potter, vous semblez avoir un…passé avec Monsieur Malfoy. Vous pourriez essayer.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il entendit un couinement horrifié. Ron regardait Harry, le teint verdâtre :

-Harry…ta main…

Harry suivit le regard de Ron et poussa un glapissement. Sa main était couverte d'énormes cloques noires desquelles suintait un pus épais. Le Dr. King l'attrapa aussitôt par le bras pour regarder sa blessure de plus près :

-Merlin…Comment avez-vous pu rester debout aussi longtemps avec des brûlures pareilles ? On dirait que vous avez mis votre main dans de l'acide…C'est comme si les chairs étaient en train de se ronger toutes seules…

En effet, un léger grésillement se faisait entendre, provenant de la peau qui se rétractait et brûlait. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Harry se retrouva bientôt allongé dans un lit. Le Dr. King lui tendait des potions qu'il avalait sans une protestation. Lorsqu'il eut bu la dernière, la médicomage le regarda, son visage rond plissé par l'inquiétude :

-Vous auriez dû faire soigner ça dès votre arrivée…Vous allez avoir de belles cicatrices maintenant. Et il y a un risque non négligeable d'infection. Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?

-J'avais complètement oublié cette brûlure. Je ne sentais rien du tout, répondit Harry avec franchise.

La femme le regarda en fronçant les sourcils :

-Ce n'est pas normal. L'adrénaline peut faire oublier la douleur, mais vous auriez dû commencer à souffrir dès qu'elle est retombée.

Elle se tut, le visage plissé dans une expression de concentration extrême qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle qu'Hermione avait lorsqu'elle tentait de comprendre quelque chose de complexe. Puis elle reprit, regardant Harry droit dans les yeux :

-Avez-vous eu l'impression de ne plus vous maîtriser, ce soir ?

Harry la regarda, stupéfait. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ? Il lui raconta tout. Son état de rage extrême, son indifférence lorsqu'il avait serré ses mains autour du cou de Goyle, son « réveil » à l'appel de Ron. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le Dr. King était très pâle :

« Il n'y a qu'une seule raison qui peut expliquer la façon dont vous réagissez lorsque vous entrez en contact avec une forte concentration de magie noire. Vous êtes Harry Potter, tout le monde connaît votre histoire. Vous avez survécu à un Avada Kedavra lorsque vous étiez enfant. Puis à un autre pendant la guerre. Ce sort est un des plus puissant sort de Magie Noire. Les personnes qui emmagasinent dans leur corps trop de Magie Noire peuvent déclarer une sorte d'allergie, dont les symptômes sont une perte de contrôle momentané et un manque de réaction à la douleur. C'est très rare, mais cela arrive.

Harry la regarda sans comprendre :

-Mais je suis Auror ! Depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard je n'ai presque jamais cessé d'être en contact avec de la Magie Noire. Et jamais je n'ai eu une réaction extrême comme celle-ci.

-Avez-vous récemment subi un choc émotionnel lié à la Magie Noire ? Un choc qui aurait été suffisamment fort pour que votre Magie monte des barrières pour se protéger de tout ce qui pourrait lui nuire ? C'est un instinct de survie, si vous préférez. Votre corps rejette la Magie Noire car il sait que s'il en absorbe plus, il basculera définitivement dans la catatonie.

Harry se tut. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à cette question. Mais le Dr. King semblait déjà en connaître la réponse. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry :

-Je vais vous donner des potions qui purgeront votre corps de toute la Magie Noire qu'il a emmagasiné au fil de votre vie. Ce sera très long. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre vie n'en changera pas.

Harry eut une illumination :

-Est-ce possible que cette « allergie » me pousse à faire des choses que je n'aurais pas fait en temps normal, même sans être en présence de Magie Noire ?

Le Dr. King secoua la tête :

-Non. Dans votre vie quotidienne, vous êtes sans doute plus impulsif que vous ne le seriez habituellement, mais votre magie ne peut vous forcer à faire des choses que vous ne souhaitez pas au fond de vous, sauf dans le cas extrême ou vous vous retrouvez entouré de Magie Noire.

Elle eut un pâle sourire :

-Je pense que vous devriez prendre un congé. Il serait dangereux pour vous de continuer de travailler dans ces conditions, pas tant que les potions n'ont pas commencé à agir. De plus…

Le Dr King se leva et lui pinça la joue d'un geste presque maternel avant de continuer :

-De plus il y a dans cet hôpital un jeune homme qui a besoin de vous.

Harry la fixa, abattu. Cette dernière semaine avait été beaucoup trop difficile pour lui. En trois ans, il avait réussi à trouver l'équilibre qu'il cherchait. Une vie sans surprise, avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'action. Une vie qu'il pouvait partager entre ses amis, son travail et ses conquêtes sans lendemain. En sept jours, cet équilibre avait été ravagé, ravagé par le retour de Draco Malfoy. Il avait envie de s'enfuir. Mais il suivit le Dr. King jusqu'à la chambre de Malfoy.

N'eut été le mouvement quasi-imperceptible du torse du jeune homme, on aurait pu le croire mort. Ses lèvres étaient blanches, ses yeux cernés de noir. Le tout couplé avec la pâleur naturelle de Malfoy donnait l'impression d'avoir face à soi un fantôme. De nouveau, Harry sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir. Il n'avait pas su le protéger. C'était pourtant son métier, et avant cela, il se targuait d'être un bon Auror. Mais, en regardant son ennemi entre la vie et la mort dans cette horrible chambre d'hôpital, il eut envie de se gifler. Il n'entendit pas le Dr. King quitter la pièce. Les yeux rivés sur le corps brisé qui reposait devant lui, il agita sa baguette pour amener un siège près du lit. Ce geste familier le rassura. Il s'assit et soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire ? Comment parler à un homme qui ne comprendrait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il dirait ?

-Malfoy…

Sa propre voix le surprit tant elle ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était la voix trop rauque de quelqu'un qui va pleurer, la voix trop grave de quelqu'un qui souffre. Il laissa échapper un petit rire. Il ne savait pas comment continuer :

-Oh, je me sens tellement stupide. Il paraît que tu peux m'entendre, mais pas me comprendre. J'espère que c'est vrai, sinon tu ne vas jamais me lâcher avec ça.

Harry secoua la tête. Il se faisait l'effet d'un abruti, à parler tout seul.

-Malfoy je…Je suis désolé. J-J'aurais dû insister. J'aurais dû leur demander une protection permanente pour toi. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seul. C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû…rester avec toi. Je voudrais pouvoir remonter dans le temps.

Harry fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Il avança une main tremblante vers le visage de Malfoy et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille :

-Quand je vois ce qu'ils t'ont fait je…Il faut que tu t'accroche. Le Dr. King dit que la souffrance peut te rendre fou. Il faut que tu tiennes. Dans une semaine ton sang sera purifié et la douleur ne sera plus qu'un souvenir, un cauchemar. Il faut que tu t'accroche Malfoy. C-c'est…C'est un ordre. Je sais qu'une semaine c'est long. Je sais que tu n'as pas du tout envie de m'entendre parler pendant une semaine. Moi non plus je n'aurais pas forcément envie de m'entendre parler pendant une semaine, si ça peut te rassurer. Et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir te raconter. Mais il paraît que c'est la seule chose qu'on peut faire. C'est le Dr. King qu'il faudra tuer quand tu te réveilleras avec les oreilles douloureuses.

Il était près de minuit. Tout était calme dans l'hôpital. Harry parla longtemps à Draco Malfoy, lui racontant des anecdotes de son travail, des bêtises que Ron lui avait dites, lui parlant de sa main qui avait brûlé sur la porte, du bruit qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'il l'en avait détaché. Il lui racontait les livres qu'il avait aimés, lui parlait d'Hermione et de son départ abrupt, de la tristesse de Ron. Le soleil pointait déjà à la fenêtre lorsqu'il s'endormit sur le fauteuil.

* * *

**POV Draco Malfoy**

_« Au début, je croyais que la douleur me faisait délirer. J'entendais des gens parler autour de moi, des mains me toucher. On m'a fait avaler des potions et j'ai paniqué. J'ai cru que Goyle n'en avait pas fini, qu'il voulait me faire souffrir encore plus. _

_La panique s'est effacée lorsqu'à nouveau j'ai entendu la voix de Potter. Il m'a parlé longtemps. Parfois, je sentais ses doigts effleurer mon front, et la douleur s'atténuait un peu. J'aurais voulu lui dire de continuer, de ne jamais les enlever, mais je ne pouvais que rester là, prisonnier de mon propre corps. Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'il me disait, mais je comprenais suffisamment. Je l'ai entendu s'excuser, et s'excuser encore. Comme si c'était sa faute. Il a parlé longtemps, de choses stupides, de ses amis, de livres. Il me disait que la Médicomage pensait que je pouvais devenir fou avant de guérir. Elle lui a dit qu'une voix connue pouvait me faire m'accrocher à la réalité. Elle a raison. Je sens toujours la douleur, terrible. Parfois elle m'empêche de penser de manière cohérente. Parfois les voix dehors se transforment en bourdonnement inintelligible. Mais, la plupart du temps, j'écoute._

_Potter pense que je ne le comprends pas, alors il se livre. Je le découvre de nouveau. Vulnérable, plus que je ne le pensais. Il n'est pas idiot, mais ça c'est quelque chose que j'avais compris il y a très longtemps. Il me parle de sa rouquine qui préfère les filles._

_Le temps passe et il est toujours là. Parfois il se tait. Je sais qu'il n'est jamais loin bien longtemps. J'entends parfois sa respiration calme et je sais qu'il dort. Parfois aussi, il se tait et laisse sa main caresser mon visage. _

_Que ferait-il s'il savait que je suis là, que je peux tout entendre et tout sentir ?_

_Je devrais le détester de m'imposer ça. Je suppose qu'un Malfoy devrait détester ça. Mais je ne déteste pas ça. J'aimerais me convaincre que c'est parce qu'il est la seule chose qui me préserve de la folie. _

_Mais j'ai beaucoup trop de temps pour penser. J'ai beaucoup trop de temps pour penser à Potter. J'aimerais lui demander pourquoi il ne me laisse pas souffrir. Je ne peux rien lui demander, je ne peux que chercher la réponse dans son monologue décousu._

_Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici. Plusieurs jours, c'est certain. Je le sais, car j'ai entendu la respiration de Potter endormi, plusieurs fois. _

_J'ai l'impression que la douleur est moins insupportable. Elle est toujours là, cependant. Bourdonnante. J'ai moins d'absences. Je sens mon corps reprendre petit à petit le dessus. _

_Il m'a parlé de notre nuit. À mots couverts. Je sentais de nouveau ses doigts caresser doucement mon front. Il avait baissé le ton, comme s'il craignait d'entendre le son de sa propre voix. Il s'était rapproché de moi, je sentais son souffle frôler mon visage._

_Il me disait qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il me disait qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Qu'il avait passé du temps à essayer de trouver des explications logiques à son comportement, mais qu'il n'en trouvait pas. Il me disait qu'il me détestait, il me demandait pourquoi je lui faisais ça, ce pincement au cœur. Il m'a demandé pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à moi. _

_Je ne sais pas, Potter. J'ai passé trois ans à essayer de trouver la réponse, et je ne l'ai toujours pas. Je t'en supplie, n'y pense plus. Oppose juste tes mots à ma douleur.__»_

* * *

Comme chaque matin, Harry fut réveillé par l'infirmière qui venait nourrir et soigner Draco Malfoy. La jeune femme s'était habituée à sa présence permanente et lui adressait un sourire radieux lorsqu'il la regardait d'un air endormi, les yeux voilés par le sommeil. Elle jetait un charme nettoyant sur Malfoy, lui donnait sa potion nourrissante et repartait, sans un mot.

Parfois, Ron venait le voir. Il lui racontait comment avançaient sa recherche d'Hermione. Il avait fait tout Londres et les alentours. Il avait été à Poudlard, mais nulle part il ne l'avait vue. Harry lui avait alors expliqué qu'Hermione avait dû se protéger de manière à ce que ni lui, ni Ron ne puisse la voir. Ron avait secoué la tête et poursuivi ses recherches.

Cinq jours avaient passé depuis que Draco était à Sainte-Mangouste, et Harry ne réfléchissait plus à ce qu'il disait. Il verbalisait ses pensées. Parfois il lisait à haute voix les nouvelles du jour. Parfois aussi, il s'arrêtait et regardait le jeune homme. Ses lèvres avaient repris une couleur normale, ses yeux étaient moins cernés. Harry craignait presque le moment où il ouvrirait les yeux et où tout redeviendrait comme avant. Alors Harry lui caressait la joue, doucement, comme s'il avait peur de le réveiller. Comme s'il avait peur de briser le charme. Il n'avait presque pas quitté l'hôpital durant ces cinq jours.

À l'aube du sixième jour, Harry ne dormit pas de la nuit. Il savait que le réveil de Malfoy était imminent. Il savait que bientôt tout serait fini. Alors, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, il se pencha au-dessus du jeune homme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement. Il passa le reste de la nuit sans prononcer un mot, à caresser les cheveux blonds et à contempler le visage apaisé. Car le visage de Draco Malfoy ne se tordait plus de douleur. À présent, le jeune homme semblait simplement dormir, sa respiration était calme et profonde. Parfois il bougeait, tournait la tête, comme si quelque chose en lui se réveillait. Puis il retombait dans le profond sommeil magique qui le protégeait du reste du monde.

Avant l'arrivée de l'infirmière, Harry décida de passer chez lui pour prendre une douche et se changer. Il se contempla un instant dans le miroir. Il avait l'air reposé pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Pourtant, ses nuits à Sainte-Mangouste n'étaient pas exactement confortables. Il avait toujours refusé de dormir dans le lit voisin de celui de Malfoy, lui préférant le fauteuil. Il avait cessé de se chercher des excuses, pour finalement s'avouer qu'il désirait être proche de l'autre. Il restait persuadé que ses réactions face à Malfoy avaient un rapport avec son problème de Magie Noire, quoi qu'en dise le Dr. King. Satisfait par cette explication, il pouvait alors s'adonner à la contemplation de l'homme, ses yeux clos, le papillonnement occasionnel de ses cils presque blancs, les lèvres un peu sèches, le souffle paisible qui parfois devenait erratique au contact de la main d'Harry chastement posée sur son front.

Longeant les couloirs de l'hôpital, saluant les infirmières qui rougissaient à son passage, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à être discret ces derniers jours. Il était surpris de ne pas avoir trouvé le moindre mot sur sa semaine au chevet d'un ancien Mangemort dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Peut-être la presse avait-elle enfin compris que sa vie était loin de remplir les critères des célébrités Sorcières. Non, peu de chances. Ou peut-être –ce qui était plus plausible –Ron avait-il fait quelques pressions au ministère et l'hôpital pour empêcher tout risque de fuite.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ouvrit négligemment la porte de la chambre et s'avança. Tout en s'asseyant, il se demanda comment il allait réussir à empêcher le Dr. King de dire à Malfoy qu'il avait passé la semaine auprès de lui. Il plongea sa tête entre ses mains, se maudissant de n'y avoir pas pensé avant.

Le silence tomba. Une pensée traversa vaguement l'esprit d'Harry. Quelque chose était différent. Définitivement différent. L'ambiance, peut-être. Saisi d'un soupçon, il le va lentement la tête et regarda le lit.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent quand ils croisèrent un regard gris :

-Potter…

La voix de Malfoy était enrouée. Harry se releva brusquement, sous le choc de trouver le jeune homme réveillé. Il allait être difficile de lui faire croire qu'il passait juste par hasard. Il fixa le sol, sentant ses joues le brûler.

-Potter, regarde-moi.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi il obéissait à un ordre donné par un grabataire semi comateux, Harry leva les yeux. Sa respiration fut coupée par tout ce qu'il vit dans le regard. De la reconnaissance. De la colère. Des questions, beaucoup de questions. Et autre chose, quelque chose d'inattendu. Quelque-chose qui ne ressemblait pas à Malfoy. Quelque chose qui fit accélérer les pulsations cardiaques d'Harry.

Il comprit immédiatement. Malfoy _savait_. Malfoy avait tout entendu, tout ce qu'il lui avait dit sans réfléchir. Il sentit son cœur tenter de briser ses côtes une à une. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Il la referma.

Puis, sans un mot, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit.

* * *

À Suivre…

**Je remercie tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews, c'est encourageant de savoir que ma fiction est appréciée :) **

**Mel**: Tu m'as laissé cette longue et adorable review à laquelle je ne peux que répondre publiquement, étant donné que c'est une guest-review. Je te remercie de tes encouragements. Je ne suis pas amère d'avoir "peu" de review sur cette fiction, car chacune d'entre elle est agréable à lire . À l'origine, cette fiction devait être une romance tout ce qu'il y a de plus léger, mais au fil de l'écriture elle s'est transformée. J'ai essayé de doser les émotions pour ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le cliché, j'espère y être parvenue. Merci encore pour ta review qui m'a fait chaud au coeur :)

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction,

_Alice_


	8. Étrange Lumière

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Une brise nocturne agitait les hautes herbes dans un bruissement rassurant. La lune, qui, ce soir-là, n'était guère plus qu'un frêle quartier, projetait sa pâle lumière sur la plaine. Adossé contre un arbre, Harry s'autorisa l'espace d'un instant à fermer les yeux et à tout oublier.

Il venait souvent ici lorsque ses souvenirs le rattrapaient. Il frappait à la porte du Terrier, laissait Molly le serrer dans ses bras et le trouver trop maigre, il serrait la main d'Arthur et s'installait à la table. La soirée passait, Arthur s'enthousiasmait sur sa dernière trouvaille (en l'occurrence un vieil ordinateur portable cassé) en faisant semblant de ne pas voir le regard réprobateur de son épouse. Molly poussait d'autorité un bol de soupe devant lui et, invariablement, demandait à Harry si elle lui préparait sa chambre.

D'ordinaire, Harry refusait, préférant rentrer dormir chez lui. Mais cette fois il avait accepté, et l'air ravi de Molly valait tout l'or du monde.

Harry sourit affectueusement. Il aimait les Weasley comme sa propre famille, et Arthur et Molly lui rendaient cet amour sans condition. Il savait que Molly s'inquiétait autant pour lui que pour ses autres enfants. Harry savait que la mort de Fred était encore une plaie béante dans le cœur des Weasley. Lui-même souffrait encore en pensant au jeune homme drôle et talentueux qui s'était éteint trois ans plus tôt. Depuis que Ginny avait quitté le Terrier un an plus tôt pour vivre à Londres et se consacrer au Quidditch, il savait que Molly se sentait seule. Arthur travaillait au ministère, mais la sorcière avait préféré se consacrer à l'éducation de ses sept enfants. Maintenant que tous étaient adultes, elle se sentait inutile et désœuvrée.

Vingt-et-un an, songea Harry, ce n'est pas tant que ça. Il aurait dû être en train de s'amuser dans un pub ou une boîte de nuit. Tous les deux mois, les anciens Gryffondors organisaient une soirée ensemble, se donnant rendez-vous dans un bar branché du Londres sorcier. Ils avaient presque tous choisis des voies différentes, mais les épreuves vécues les avaient rapprochés, soudés. Mais, si la guerre était finie, ils en gardaient tous des séquelles, et il leur était difficile de ressentir la légèreté et l'insouciance qui avait un jour été leur.

Harry eut une pensée pour George, qui avait mis une année entière à émerger après la mort de son frère jumeau. Son commerce avait failli partir en fumée. Il avait finalement repris pied, et avait repris les rênes de Weasley, Farces pour Sorcier Facétieux de justesse. Harry savait que Seamus Finnigan souffrait d'insomnies chroniques. Les cauchemars hantaient toute leur génération. Neville avait aussi changé, mais de manière beaucoup plus positive. Etudiant en botanique, l'adolescent maladroit avait laissé place à un jeune homme posé et accompli, qui passait des heures dans sa serre. Il était assez silencieux, mais pas taciturne, et savait se montrer un ami attentif lorsqu'il le fallait.

Harry frissonna. C'était un de ces soirs ou les souvenirs remontaient d'eux-mêmes, se bousculant dans sa tête sans interruption. Il savait qu'il avait changé aussi. Etre mort pendant plusieurs minutes n'était pas exactement le genre d'expérience que l'on vivait au quotidien. Il avait passé plusieurs mois à combattre ses propres démons, à tenter de s'exorciser de ses pensées. La mort qui l'avait happée lui avait donné le choix, et il avait passé plusieurs mois à se torturer, à se dire qu'il n'aurait jamais dû revenir. Certains jours, il s'était réveillé avec un goût de cendre dans la bouche. Ces jours-là il se demandait s'il était vraiment revenu. S'il n'était pas un fantôme après tout, un fantôme que tout le monde prenait pour un être vivant. Il avait fallu plusieurs mois pour que cette sensation ne disparaisse.

Il songea au petit Teddy, qui y avait été pour beaucoup dans sa réadaptation au monde. Il avait passé presque six mois sans voir le bébé, refusant d'avoir sous les yeux l'évidence de la mort de Remus et de Tonks. Il avait fallu qu'Andromeda frappe un jour à sa porte et lui mette d'autorité l'enfant dans les bras, pour qu'il soit séduit et ému aux larme par les grands yeux bruns qui le fixaient, de cet air si doux qu'arborait constamment son père.

Harry avait réussi à reprendre pied dans la réalité grâce à ses amis. Il ne voulait plus être différent. Il avait réussi à se construire une vie d'adulte sans surprises, avait réussi à faire oublier autour de lui qui il était. Ceux qu'il fréquentait ne le privilégiaient pas pour être le soi-disant sauveur de la foutue humanité.

Harry ricana.

Le grand Harry Potter qui avait combattu un basilic à l'épée à l'âge de douze ans, gagné le tournoi des Trois Sorciers à quinze ans et tué Lord Voldemort à dix-sept ans, le grand Harry Potter avait, à l'âge accompli de vingt-et-un an, fui comme le dernier des lâches devant une paire d'yeux gris. Appartenant à Draco Malfoy, parmi tous. Brillant.

Il savait qu'il avait agi lâchement. Sa certitude que son trop plein de magie noire était la seule explication valable à son comportement s'était effritée au cours de la semaine, au fur et à mesure que son corps se purgeait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se cacher éternellement. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de repos, il revoyait ces yeux rivés au siens, ce regard qui avait figé Harry sur place tant il disait de choses.

Les Mangemorts avaient été appréhendés et enfermés au ministère en vue de leurs procès éclair. Grégory Goyle, parmi d'autres, avait été conduit sous bonne garde à Sainte-Mangouste. Harry avait appris non sans une certaine satisfaction que l'homme ne retrouverait jamais l'usage complet de ses mains. Mais il s'était senti curieusement éloigné de toute l'agitation autour de cette affaire. Il avait passé la semaine dans une bulle, sans vraiment se préoccuper des bribes d'informations qui lui parvenaient.

_Merde._ Ron avait raison, évidemment. Il avait toujours raison, côtoyer Hermione au quotidien avait rendu son meilleur ami beaucoup plus perspicace qu'il ne fallait. Harry avait haï Malfoy au-delà de l'imaginable. Quelques années plus tôt, il n'avait rien désiré de plus que de pouvoir le rabaisser, supprimer de ses lèvres ce sourire suffisant. Mais, _Merlin_, le jour où il avait surpris Malfoy en larmes, il l'en avait haï encore plus. Lui-même n'avait jamais rien reçu en échange de sa haine que des ricanements narquois et un masque indifférent. Et quelqu'un d'autre avait réussi à faire _pleurer _Draco Malfoy.

Harry poussa un grognement de rage. Des heures qu'il était là, et il finissait toujours par penser à la même chose. Il était prêt à se poser des questions, mais il n'était certainement pas prêt à ça.

Les mots de Ron lui revinrent à la mémoire comme une gifle : « _Toujours obsédé par Draco Malfoy_. »

Obsession. C'était le mot qui convenait le mieux à sa relation avec Malfoy.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry fixait le plafond de l'ancienne chambre de Ron. La faible lumière émise par la lune pénétrait par la lucarne. Les pensées n'avaient toujours pas cessé de tourner et retourner dans sa tête. Il s'endormit d'un sommeil agité, perturbé par des rêves sans queue ni tête.

* * *

-_Harry._

Harry se retourna et grogna. Ce n'était pas l'heure de se lever.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le secoua comme un prunier.

Réveillé en sursaut, Harry s'assit sur le lit et fixa Ron d'un regard qu'il espérait menaçant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour proférer une menace de mort douloureuse, mais son cerveau protestait si fort contre le réveil brutal qu'il ne parvint qu'à articuler un pathétique « Gnuh ! »

Ron haussa un sourcil. Harry n'était jamais tout à fait cohérent au réveil, mais en général il utilisait des mots qui _existaient_. Même s'ils avaient tendance à être insultants.

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'Hagrid était assis sur son cerveau :

-Ron, putain, t'as vingt secondes pour m'expliquer pourquoi tu viens de me déboîter l'épaule. Et si l'explication n'est pas satisfaisante, je te transforme en WC public.

Ron s'esclaffa. Cela ressemblait plus au Harry qu'il connaissait. Le regard furieux que lui jeta son ami fit disparaître son sourire. Merlin, ce crétin était sérieux. Ne se sentant pas l'âme de latrines, Ron se dépêcha de répondre à son exigence :

-Je sais ou est Hermione.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent enfin complètement, et il regarda son ami, l'invitant à continuer.

-Elle est à Poudlard.

Harry fronça les sourcils :

-Je croyais que tu avais vérifié Poudlard ?

-J'y suis allé, oui. Mais tu avais raison. Elle s'est vraiment jeté un sort pour qu'on ne puisse pas la voir. Du moins, ni toi, ni moi. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle ait fait une chose pareille. Je suis tombé sur Neville au ministère ce matin et il a vendu la mèche. Tu sais, il est en apprentissage avec le professeur Chourave, en ce moment. Apparemment, il lui avait promis de ne rien me dire, mais il s'inquiète pour elle. Il m'a dit qu'elle passait tout son temps à la bibliothèque, qu'elle en oubliait même de manger et de dormir.

Ron avait perdu son sourire, et un pli soucieux barrait son front. Harry lui fit un léger sourire :

-Pas de doute, c'est bien Hermione. Il n'y a qu'elle pour noyer ses problèmes dans des bouquins.

-Je transplane à Pré-au-Lard sur le champ. J-je suis venu pour te demander de m'accompagner. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de courage. Et de quelqu'un pour empêcher Mme Pince de tourner de l'œil quand elle verra arriver deux intrus dans sa bibliothèque.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. À présent parfaitement réveillé, il sauta prestement hors du lit et fila dans la salle de bain. Après une douche rapide, il descendit à la cuisine, ou il trouva Ron. Son ami était visiblement en train de subir une des légendaires colères de Molly, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant entrer.

Harry embrassa chaleureusement Molly, coupant court à ses récriminations. Après avoir par cinq fois refusé poliment toute offre de petit déjeuner, lui avoir promis autant de fois de revenir bientôt, il saisit le poignet de Ron et le tira hors de la maison. Les deux hommes se consultèrent du regard, puis Ron saisit l'autre bras d'Harry et tous deux transplanèrent sans un mot.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, ils se trouvaient l'immense grille de Poudlard, et Harry dut se battre pour refouler la vague de souvenirs qui déferlait dans son esprit. Il se tourna vers Ron, qui le fixait, l'air aussi ému que lui. Tous deux n'étaient retournés dans leur ancienne école qu'en de très rares et brèves occasions, et Harry savait que le cœur de son ami était étreint par la même émotion que lui-même ressentait.

Un homme avançait dans leur direction, et Harry retint un rire. Il reconnaissait parfaitement le concierge, Rusard, un cracmol grincheux qui s'occupait de la surveillance des couloirs. L'homme n'avait pas changé, les yeux chassieux et le crâne recouvert de cheveux d'un brun sale. Lorsqu'ils eurent décliné leur identité, Harry et Ron furent autorisés à rentrer, souriant sous le regard suspicieux de l'homme. Il avait l'impression d'avoir treize ans de nouveau.

Plus ils avançaient vers le château, plus Ron paraissait nerveux. Harry lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui demanda :

-Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Pour la trouver, je veux dire.

Ron rougit :

-Je vais aller à la bibliothèque et je…je verrai bien.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui sourire faiblement. Son ami était blanc comme un linge, visiblement fébrile à l'idée de revoir sa fiancée. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Devant la porte de la bibliothèque, Harry eut un instant peur que Ron ne s'évanouisse. Mais celui-ci avala sa salive, prit une grande inspiration et entra d'un pas trébuchant. Mme Pince leur jeta son habituel regard courroucé, mais Harry lui fit un clin d'œil qui la réduisit au silence. Il était neuf heures, et la bibliothèque était quasiment vide, à l'exception de quelques élèves et d'un groupe de filles qui gloussèrent furieusement à leur arrivée. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, songea Harry.

Un raclement de gorge le fit sortir de sa rêverie et il se tourna vers Ron, qui semblait ne pas se décider à bouger, planté devant les rangées de tables. Il s'attira quelques regards perplexes :

-Hermione…

La voix de Ron tremblait, et il s'arrêta, semblant prêt à partir en courant. Il sembla se ressaisir, ses joues se colorant de rouge au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, le regard fixé droit devant lui:

-Hermione, je sais que tu es là. Je sais aussi que tu ne veux pas me voir. J-je…Harry m'a expliqué. Il m'a tout dit, et tu as eu raison. Ces deux semaines sans toi m'ont permis de réaliser à quel point je tiens à toi, à quel point je veux être là pour toi, et à quel point j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Avant, peut-être que j'aurais paniqué en apprenant la nouvelle. Peut-être même que je serais parti, c-comme un con. Mais j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, tu sais. Je sais que tu as peur, et moi aussi. Je crois que c'est plutôt normal. Mais, je voudrais que tu reviennes. Je voudrais que tu reviennes car je veux cet enfant, Hermione Granger, je le veux avec toi, je veux m'en occuper pendant que tu fais tes études, je veux me faire réveiller la nuit par un petit monstre affamé, je veux qu'il ait mes cheveux et ton cerveau, je veux qu'il ait tes beaux yeux, ton sourire. Je le veux car je l'aime déjà. Je l'aime déjà car je t'aime comme jamais je ne pourrai aimer personne d'autre.

Le silence qui tomba sur la bibliothèque était si lourd qu'il en était presque palpable. Des dizaines de regards s'étaient tourné vers eux. Ron avait fermé les yeux et tentait en vain de calmer sa respiration. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et rien n'arriva. Ron ouvrit les yeux. La douleur qu'il ressentait pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il avait les yeux rouges, était plus pâle qu'aucun Weasley ne l'avait sans doute jamais été de mémoire d'homme, et ses poings se serraient nerveusement sur les pans de sa robe.

Puis il y'eut un bruit, comme un froissement, et soudain Hermione se tenait là, à quelques mètres d'eux, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Les deux se regardèrent pendant presque une minute, sans bouger, et Harry fut retourné par l'intensité de cet échange silencieux. Puis Hermione sembla se ressaisir, et se jeta dans les bras de Ron, qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Un « Oooooh » attendri parcourut le groupe de filles à la table voisine. « Poufsouffle » songea Harry en souriant.

Un raclement de gorge sévère se fit entendre derrière eux. Mme Pince avait les joues écarlates, son habituel air impitoyable avait été remplacé par un mélange de colère et de ravissement. Sans un mot, elle leur désigna la porte du doigt.

« Je veux qu'il ait ton cerveau, Ron, _sérieusement_ ? »

Les trois amis étaient attablés aux Trois Balais, et Harry ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. Passé l'émotion première, ils avaient décidé de passer l'après-midi ensemble. C'était curieux de se retrouver ainsi avec ses deux meilleurs amis à Pré-au-Lard, comme si le temps s'était inversé. Mme Rosmerta n'avait pas changé, et Ron, dont les joues s'étaient colorées d'écarlate lorsqu'elle les avait servis, s'était attiré un coup de coude amusé d'Hermione. Harry était fasciné par la connivence nouvelle du couple, comme si ces longs jours de séparation avaient tissé un lien invisible entre eux. Hermione était radieuse et si Ron avait été plus heureux, on aurait pu craindre une explosion.

À présent, Ron s'était lancé dans le récit des évènements des semaines précédentes et Harry sentait le regard de sa meilleure amie le détailler. Il baissa les yeux sur la table, les nœuds du bois semblaient soudain incroyablement fascinants. Il n'écoutait pas Ron, il était parti très loin, il était dans une ruelle et fumait une cigarette aux côté d'un blond au regard glacé, il était dans un lit d'hôpital, sentant contre sa peau celle d'un autre homme, contre ses lèvres un baiser furieux et désespéré. Il était dans le hall d'un manoir et il serrait une main tendue, tentant de refouler une étrange chaleur dans sa poitrine. Il était debout dans une chambre blanche et il se noyait dans un regard qui n'avait plus rien de glacé. Et soudain, Harry comprit. Ce n'était pas évident et cela ne le serait jamais. Il n'avait toujours pas la réponse à ses questions trop longtemps évitées, mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

Il ne savait qu'une seule chose, et elle battait dans son cœur comme une étrange lumière, elle battait dans son cœur au rythme d'un seul nom.

_Merde. _Il se leva brutalement, faisant sursauter ses amis :

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Et Harry sortit de l'auberge en courant.

Et Harry transplana sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à sa destination.

Et un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Ron Weasley alors qu'il prenait sa fiancée par la taille.

Car avant de se lever, Harry avait simplement murmuré « Draco ».

* * *

La suite demain :) N'oubliez pas les reviews !

**Alice Saturne**


	9. Quelques secondes d'éternité

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

* * *

Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Profitez bien !

Attention, _lime. _Merci.

Alice Saturne

* * *

Harry courait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Il bouscula un vieil homme affublé d'une horrible courgette en guise de nez, une infirmière épuisée et un troupeau de plateau repas qui lévitaient. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois, marmonnant de vagues excuses à tous, plateaux compris. Grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Manqua de glisser sur une flaque orange bouillonante–Harry ne voulait _vraiment_ pas savoir ce que c'était –et s'arrêta net devant la porte de la chambre de Malfoy.

Il actionna la poignée, le souffle court. Il aurait été incapable de dire si le fait que son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser était vraiment dû à sa course. Il entra sans bruit dans la chambre, et quelque-chose bondit dans sa poitrine à la vue de Malfoy.

Le jeune homme était debout, simplement vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise à demi-boutonnée. Il regardait par la fenêtre. Il ne sursauta pas au bruit de la porte, pas plus qu'il ne se retourna. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, son regard était vague, sa bouche était agitée d'un tic nerveux.

Harry hésita. Il avait l'impression d'être en train de contempler quelque-chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir, un moment de vulnérabilité extrême. Au moment où il se demandait s'il devait signaler sa présence, Malfoy dit d'un ton absent :

-Je suppose que vous m'apportez encore une de ces horribles potions que j'ingurgite depuis hier ?

Harry cligna des yeux, perplexe. Puis il réalisa que Malfoy le prenait certainement pour une infirmière et se racla la gorge, gêné. Malfoy sursauta violemment, tournant la tête si vite qu'Harry fut étonné de ne pas entendre sa nuque craquer. Malfoy le fixa en silence, visiblement incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire. Il semblait perdu, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à le revoir ici :

-P-Potter.

Fasciné, Harry observa l'étrange bataille qui se déroulait devant lui. Malfoy semblait tenter de plaquer sur son visage une expression glacée. Tentative qui échoua d'autant plus que le tic nerveux qui agitait la commissure de ses lèvres semblait s'être aggravé. Il prit soudain conscience qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il était entré. Que Malfoy le regardait toujours avec une expression d'animal pris au piège. Et qu'il fixait les lèvres de Malfoy depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il n'était socialement acceptable. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, remontant son regard pour le plonger dans les yeux gris. Il tenta un sourire :

-Malfoy. J-je…J-j'étais…Je voulais juste...pour…prendre des nouvelles. Savoir…comment ça allait…

Parfait. Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Ses joues le brûlaient et il venait de bégayer une phrase insensée comme un Poufsouffle effarouché. Il attendit le sourire moqueur qu'il ne manquerait pas de recevoir. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il était venu. Il avait envie de s'enfuir de nouveau. Il croisa les bras comme pour défier Malfoy de dire quoi que ce soit. Puis les décroisa, stupéfait. Les joues de Malfoy avaient pris une teinte rosée. Malfoy avait _rougi_.

Une étrange chaleur envahit la poitrine d'Harry et il résista à l'envie de rire par peur de passer pour un dangereux maniaque. Draco Malfoy rougissait. Lui, Harry Potter, en était la raison. Curieusement, son cœur semblait y trouver une raison de battre deux fois plus vite.

-J-je vais bien. M-merci.

Malfoy pinça les lèvres et sembla sur le point de se gifler.

-Ah…Tant mieux.

Le silence tomba sur la pièce, et Harry en fut soulagé. Il semblait que son cerveau soit incapable de fournir l'effort nécessaire pour tenir une conversation sensée. Malfoy était à présent adossé au mur, il avait l'air fatigué. Harry passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il _fallait_ qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Sans réfléchir plus avant, Harry franchit les trois pas qui le séparaient de Malfoy. Celui-ci rougit de nouveau. Ses joues pâles étaient à présent d'un rose soutenu. Une bouffée d'euphorie traversa Harry. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était près de Malfoy. Vraiment près. Si près qu'il sentait son souffle irrégulier caresser sa joue. Les yeux gris étaient immenses. Ils l'observaient, et quelque chose d'indéfinissable dansait dans les prunelles cendrées. Une mèche de cheveux tombait négligemment sur sa tempe.

Par réflexe, Harry tendit la main et la replaça derrière l'oreille. Malfoy ne bougea pas d'un pouce, figé, ses yeux gris toujours rivés sur Harry. Il avait l'air presque craintif.

Harry songea qu'il devait avoir l'air aussi apeuré.

Puis il songea que sa main était toujours dans les cheveux de Malfoy.

Puis il ne songea plus du tout et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Malfoy.

Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsque Malfoy lui rendit son baiser. Un baiser qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur premier baiser, un baiser qui n'avait rien de désespéré et de brutal. Harry sentit les lèvres de Malfoy s'ouvrir sous les siennes, chaudes et douces. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, doucement, comme si elles avaient peur d'effrayer l'autre. Harry sentait son cœur battre à ses oreilles, il n'avait pas envie de reculer, il n'avait pas envie de briser ce moment pour une chose aussi désespérément banale que respirer.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Harry ressentit comme un manque. Ils se regardèrent en silence, sans qu'aucun ne semble trouver quelque-chose à dire.

« -Je… » Dit Malfoy, avant de se taire.

« J'ai… » Dit Harry, avant de se taire aussi.

Puis leurs lèvres se trouvèrent de nouveau, plus fermement cette fois. Harry sentit la main de Malfoy caresser son dos, son autre main se poser sur sa hanche, le serrant doucement contre lui. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit l'érection de Malfoy sur sa cuisse. Il était dans les bras d'un homme. Il était dans les bras de Draco Malfoy. Plus grave encore, il embrassait Draco Malfoy. Et il ne s'était jamais autant senti à sa place. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait subi un sort de Confusion. Lorsque les lèvres de Malfoy quittèrent les siennes pour descendre dans son cou, il ne put retenir un autre gémissement. Il était terriblement conscient de chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Pas de sort de Confusion. Lorsqu'il sentit ses dents mordiller le lobe de son oreille, il balbutia quelques mots insensés. Lorsque les mains de Malfoy glissèrent sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau, il ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Malfoy quitter sa peau et ses mains cesser leurs caresses, il les rouvrit.

-Harry…

C'était à peine plus qu'un murmure, mais le mot résonna dans la pièce comme s'il avait été crié. C'était la première fois qu'Harry entendait cette voix prononcer son prénom, et un délicieux frisson le traversa.

-Draco…

Les mains de Draco se posèrent sur le torse d'Harry, le repoussant doucement. Harry ressentit l'envie ridicule de s'excuser d'avoir dit son prénom. Mais le visage de Malfoy ne montrait aucune trace de colère. Du désir, de la peur, de l'espoir, tous ces sentiments semblaient se mêler. Malfoy ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, fronçant les sourcils comme s'il cherchait ses mots :

-Pourquoi… ?

Harry ferma les yeux. Derrière ce simple mot, il devinait des dizaines de questions. C'était la partie qu'il craignait le plus. Embrasser, il savait faire, mais il n'avait jamais été très doué pour parler. Pour parler à Draco Malfoy encore moins. Sauf quand ledit Draco Malfoy était dans le coma. Il avala sa salive, la gorge soudainement sèche:

-Je…Je ne sais pas. Juste…il fallait. Il fallait que je le fasse.

Etrangement, ces mots semblèrent apaiser Malfoy. Il hocha lentement la tête, et pressa ses lèvres une nouvelle fois contre celles d'Harry. Un baiser incroyablement doux.

La porte s'ouvrit bruyamment. Harry sentit Malfoy se figer et il recula précipitamment. Le Dr. King se tenait sur le seuil, l'air confus :

-Hum…je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas interrompre.

Aucun des deux ne répondit. Elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et continua:

-Mr. Malfoy, j'ai eu vos résultats. Vous semblez vous remettre parfaitement. Vous pouvez sortir aujourd'hui. J'aimerais cependant que vous repoussiez vos projets de départ à plus tard. Un voyage par Portoloin international est très éprouvant, et vous avez besoin de repos. Je vous conseille de ne pas le tenter avant au moins une semaine.

Harry sentit ses poumons se vider de tout leur oxygène. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui mettre un coup à l'estomac. Il regarda Malfoy, mais celui-ci fixait le sol :

-Bien. Merci.

La réponse était laconique, le ton dépourvu d'émotion. Le Dr. King hocha la tête et sortit, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Malfoy releva enfin la tête, et Harry vit qu'il s'était empourpré de nouveau. Harry n'en ressentit aucun plaisir, cependant. Il ne parvint qu'à croasser un pathétique :

-Tu pars ?

Sa propre voix lui parut bien trop faible. Malfoy hocha la tête :

-Oui. Je comptais rester mais…tout ce qui s'est passé...Je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester. Le manoir est détruit. La plupart de mes amis ont quitté le pays. Et je ne risque pas de trouver du travail ici. Pas avec mon…passé.

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre. Il sentit ses yeux le brûler et se retourna vivement, se maudissant d'être aussi pathétique. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Que Malfoy lui déclare sa flamme et qu'ils vivent heureux pour toujours ? _Merlin_, ce n'était même pas ce qu'Harry voulait.

Alors pourquoi sa poitrine lui faisait-elle si mal ?

-Tu as quelque-part où aller en attendant?

-Non, je pense que je vais aller à l'hôtel.

-Viens chez moi.

Harry lui-même fut surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce n'était pas une question, ni une affirmation. C'était une supplique. Les mots étaient sortis d'eux même. Il tourna pour regarder Draco. Celui-ci acquiesça doucement.

* * *

Le dos d'Harry s'arqua et il ne put retenir un grognement lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de Malfoy se poser sur son érection. Il se mordit la lèvre, combattant l'envie de saisir la tête du jeune homme pour le forcer à aller plus vite. Il sentit une langue habile glisser le long de son sexe, une main commencer des va-et-vient, vite remplacée par une bouche chaude. Harry sentit des frissons partir de sa colonne vertébrale pour s'étendre dans tout son corps. Sa tête bourdonnait, il murmurait confusément, suppliant, jurant, répétant le prénom de son amant comme un mantra. L'orgasme le frappa avec la force d'un Cognard en pleine vitesse. Sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller et il haleta, attirant Draco à lui pour l'embrasser.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'ils étaient ici. Cinq jours qu'ils avaient à peine quittés la chambre. Harry avait précipitamment envoyé une lettre à son chef, lui demandant en quelques mots de lui concéder une semaine de congé. Ce à quoi son chef avait répondu à l'affirmative sans argumenter, ce qui avait plongé Harry dans l'incompréhension. Après avoir repensé les dernières semaines, il lui apparut comme évident que Gawain Robards le croyait mentalement dérangé. Ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible.

-Harry ?

Harry cligna des yeux, chassant les pensées de son esprit. Il tourna la tête. Malfoy avait les lèvres gonflées et rougies par les baisers, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et l'espace d'un instant Harry songea qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas penser des choses comme ça. Dans deux jours, Malfoy repartirait, il ne pouvait pas commencer à divaguer. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Luttant pour garder un visage impassible, il tendit la main, caressant la joue pâle.

Les cinq derniers jours avaient passé comme dans un flou perpétuel, de sexe, de sommeil, de paroles échangées. Malfoy lui avait raconté ces trois dernières années. Il n'avait évité aucun sujet. Il avait parlé de ses parents, le visage niché dans le creux de l'épaule d'Harry, la voix dure. De Poudlard, de son procès, des regards haineux qu'il ne supportait plus. , le travail qu'il avait trouvé à New-York dans une bibliothèque Sorcière. Les amants qu'il y avait eu. Les fêtes qui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche, un goût de whisky et de sexe facile. Il était déconcertant de constater à quel point il avait changé. Encore que, songea amèrement Harry, il n'ait jamais cherché à savoir quel homme était Draco Malfoy.

Harry soupira. C'était une bonne chose que Malfoy parte. Il pourrait essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. Peut-être que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il observa le visage de son amant. Celui-ci s'était endormi, et sa respiration profonde calma Harry, qui se laissa avec plaisir glisser dans la torpeur qui l'envahissait.

* * *

Harry fut réveillé en sursaut par un bruit provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Un « Boum » suivi d'une bordée de jurons. Harry se retourna et constata que Malfoy était toujours endormi. Il enfila un pantalon, saisit sa baguette et descendit sans bruit.

« HARRY ! Oh, Harry, bouge-toi, c'est nous!

La voix de Ron surprit tant Harry qu'il manqua une marche et dévala les huit marches restantes sur le derrière.

Deux paires d'yeux le fixèrent avec inquiétude. Ron et Hermione s'étaient précipités dans le couloir pour le trouver assis par terre, sa baguette pointée aveuglément devant lui.

« -Harry, vieux, qu'est-ce que tu fiches par terre ?

-Merlin, Harry est-ce que tu es ivre ? »

La voix d'Hermione était accusatrice. Harry grimaça en se levant :

-Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas ivre. Je dormais.

-Harry ! C'est le beau milieu de la journée !

Hermione le regarda d'un air suspicieux :

-Tu as _l'air_ ivre. Tu es tout rouge et tu n'as visiblement pas beaucoup d'équilibre.

-Hermione, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, la voix mélodieuse de ton fiancé qui ne devrait pas être dans MA maison dans la mesure où je ne lui ai pas ouvert la porte vient de me faire suffisamment flipper pour que je tombe dans mes propres escaliers. Excuse-moi d'être un peu désorienté. Je ne suis pas ivre. Comment êtes-vous rentrés, et surtout, pourquoi ?

Hermione parut un peu confuse et c'est Ron qui répondit :

-Vieux, Hermione a mis deux minutes à déverrouiller ta porte. Pour un Auror je te trouve un peu laxiste en termes de sécurité.

Harry lança un regard furieux à Hermione, qui eut la décence de rougir.

-Et le pourquoi de la chose ?

-On est venu te sortir de ta dépression, espèce de crétin.

Harry cligna des yeux sans comprendre :

-Ma…dépression ?

-Oh arrête, Harry. Tu agis comme un fou furieux pendant une semaine, tu passes une autre semaine au chevet d'un crétin comateux, Hermione, arrête de me donner des coups de coudes. Et d'un coup tu prends une semaine de congé supplémentaires et tu t'enfermes chez toi, tu ne réponds pas aux appels par Cheminette et tu n'ouvres plus ta porte lorsqu'on sonne ! Evidemment, on est venu vérifier. Hermione était même persuadée que tu étais _mort_.

Hermione se racla la gorge :

-Je n'ai jamais cru que tu étais mort, Harry. Mais de toute évidence –elle jaugea Harry d'un œil critique –quelque chose ne va pas. Alors on va agir en adultes, on va préparer du thé et tu vas nous PARLER plutôt que de t'enfermer et de faire ton sauvage comme tu fais TOUJOURS.

Hermione avait haussé le ton. Harry la regarda tourner les talons et disparaître dans la cuisine, éberlué. Ron lui adressa un sourire désolé et fit de même, l'entraînant à sa suite. Hermione préparait le thé avec des mouvements brusques, visiblement énervée. Harry se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il était en train de faire un cauchemar. Il se pinça le bras. Non, pas de cauchemar, mais Ron lui lança un regard inquiet.

Lorsqu'Hermione lui mit une tasse entre les mains, il la saisit sans protester. Il cherchait une façon d'expliquer la situation à ses amis, mais son esprit restait désespérément blanc, vide de toute idée.

Hermione posa ses mains à plat sur la table et fixa Harry. Aïe, ça promettait un discours Hermionesque de grande ampleur. Même Ron sembla un peu paniqué et tenta de la devancer:

-Harry, parle-nous.

-Mais…mais il n'y a rien à dire, je vais très bien !

La colère sembla regagner son amie :

-Bien sûr que non ça ne va pas bien ! Tu dormais ! À quatre heures de l'après-midi ! Personne ne t'as vu depuis presque une semaine, depuis que tu t'es enfui comme un voleur à Pré-au-Lard ! Et puis, Harry, franchement…tu es dans un état…On dirait que tu n'as pas pris de douche depuis tout ce temps. Et tes cheveux…

-Je…

-Harry, il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Ça ne peut plus durer comme ça. Ron m'a raconté votre semaine, tu as recommencé à suivre Malfoy partout, tu as failli te faire tuer plusieurs fois ! Tu n'as plus quinze ans ! Tu dois sortir, rencontrer des filles !

-Mais…

-Pas de « mais » ! Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas eu de cop…

La voix d'Hermione mourut dans sa gorge. Elle fixait un point derrière Harry. Ron suivit son regard et s'étouffa dans son thé, une inquiétante rougeur s'étendant sur les joues. Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, sachant pertinemment ce qu'ils regardaient. Il sentit deux mains froides se poser sur ses épaules.

-Bonjour Granger, Bonjour Weasley.

Harry retint un rire désespéré. Un Draco Malfoy probablement à demi-nu venait de débarquer dans sa cuisine. Devant ses meilleurs amis. Il pouvait presque entendre le sourire narquois de Draco. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Les têtes de ses amis valaient leur pesant d'or. Hermione tentait visiblement de retrouver une contenance et bafouilla ce qui devait être une salutation. Ron semblait sur le point de lancer sa tasse à la tête de Malfoy, ou de la manger jusqu'à s'étouffer avec.

-Respire, Weasley. Un cadavre dans la cuisine, ça ferait désordre.

Ron sembla reprendre ses esprits :

-Que…Harry… ?

Hermione avait l'air mortifiée. Elle se leva, saisit Ron par le poignet :

-Harry, je suis désolée…Je croyais…Nous croyions…Je n'avais pas pensé…Je ne savais pas…

Elle mit Ron debout, sourit prudemment à Draco :

-Nous allons vous laisser. Au revoir Harry –elle lui lança un regard perçant, et Harry sentit qu'il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de ça –Au revoir Malfoy.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma, Harry réfléchissait intensément à ce qu'il devait faire. Il observa Draco, qui s'était nonchalamment assis à la table, un mug de thé à la main.

Deux choix se présentèrent à lui. Il hésita à se mettre à pleurer. Puis il repoussa l'idée car elle était ridicule. Il ressentait aussi une énorme envie de rire. Il était probablement complètement fou, mais à ce moment, il s'en fichait complètement. Alors il céda à l'envie et laissa le fou-rire s'emparer de lui. Draco le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire aussi.

Lorsque leurs hoquets de rire cessèrent, ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, les yeux brillants.

-Potter ?

Harry regarda Malfoy, souriant faiblement. Il n'aimait pas ce ton trop sérieux. Il n'aimait pas ce « Potter ». En cinq jours, Malfoy ne l'avait appelé Potter que lorsqu'il lançait des piques ou lorsqu'ils abordaient un sujet désagréable. Il poussa un grognement que Malfoy prit comme une invitation à continuer.

-Que vas-tu faire après ?

Harry grimaça. Il savait qu'il fallait entendre _que vas-tu faire quand je serai parti_ ? Jusqu'ici, aucun des deux n'avait mentionné le départ imminent de Draco. Il haussa les épaules, tentant de paraître décontracté :

-Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que…je vais reprendre le travail.

-L'idée n'a pas l'air de te mettre en joie.

Harry soupira :

-Je ne sais pas, Malfoy. J'aimerais en avoir envie mais ces dernières semaines ont été...intenses. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé faire ça. C'était…j'ai juste choisi ça parce que c'était la chose à faire. La chose que Kingsley attendait de moi, que tout le monde attendait de moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre. Ça m'occupe, ça m'épuise suffisamment pour que je ne pense à rien d'autre…

Harry s'arrêta net, un peu hébété. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire ça ? Il avait vite compris que son métier ne le remplissait pas de joie, mais il n'avait jamais poussé l'introspection plus loin. Jusqu'à maintenant, il était resté persuadé qu'il ferait ça jusqu'au bout. Malfoy ne répondit rien, mais il pinça des lèvres, comme pour retenir une remarque acerbe.

Il sentit une immense fatigue lui tomber sur les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer cette conversation. Il ne voulait pas penser au départ de Draco. Pour le moment, le temps ne signifiait rien, ce n'était qu'un mot vide de sens. Il aurait voulu crucifier le temps, l'arrêter, le dissoudre et se dissoudre avec. Il se leva et tendit la main à son amant. Sans un mot, celui-ci la saisit et se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la chambre.

* * *

Tout était trop lumineux. Le hall carrelé de blanc miroitait, frappé par les rayons du soleil. Harry suivait Draco, qui se frayait un chemin parmi la foule des autres voyageurs. Le bruit était presque insoutenable. Des cris, des rires, des fragments de conversations, le tout se mêlait dans sa tête en un horrible bourdonnement.

« _Le Portoloin numéro 4850 à destination de New-York, heure de départ huit heure trente, va bientôt partir. Les voyageurs munis de billets sont priés de se présenter au terminal 20. Attention, ceci est le dernier rappel. Le Portoloin numéro 4850 à destination de New-York, heure de départ huit heure trente, va bientôt partir. Les voyageurs munis de billets sont priés de se présenter au terminal 20. _»

Draco avait accéléré le pas et Harry peinait à le suivre. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, ils se trouvaient devant une immense arche. Des éclairs violets la traversait de part en part, scannant chaque voyageur qui passait. Draco le regardait, et le cœur d'Harry rata un battement :

-Potter, tu ne peux pas aller plus loin, tu n'as pas de billet.

La voix de Draco était sourde, mais le visage était impassible. Harry acquiesça. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Les deux hommes se fixèrent, l'espace de quelques secondes. Quelques secondes d'éternité. Il ne sut pas lequel des deux fit le premier mouvement. Ce n'était pas important. Ils étaient à présent enlacés. Harry sentit les bras de Draco le serrer si fort qu'il en eut la respiration coupée. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, un baiser maladroit les scella. Malfoy se recula, le rouge au joue, puis il se pencha vers l'oreille d'Harry. Il lui murmura quelques mots, puis traversa l'arche.

Harry resta longtemps planté dans le hall, sans bouger. Lorsque l'arche disparut dans un vrombissement assourdissant, Harry sentit ses yeux le brûler. Les émotions qui l'assaillaient lui faisaient tourner la tête. Le désespoir se mêlait à la joie, l'amertume et la douceur se livraient une bataille sans merci.

Harry tourna les talons. Dans sa tête, une petite phrase tournait et retournait sans pitié.

« _Un jour, je reviendrai._ »

* * *

N'oubliez pas les reviews ;)

La suite (ET FIN) demain.

Merci d'avance,

**Alice Saturne**


	10. Chaque jour, Chaque nuit

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

* * *

Avant tout j'aimerais remercier **La Prof **qui m'a signalée en review deux erreurs stupides dans la fic, que je vais m'empresser de corriger. Merci à toi ! A tous ceux qui ont remarqué ces confusions, je tiens à vous dire que je suis tout à fait navrée. Ce ne sont pas de "grosses" bêtises, mais je sais à quel point des détails comme ça sont importants pour la crédibilité de la fic.

Ceci est le dernier chapitre de Poursuites. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

**_NA:_ **J'ai adoré écrire cette fiction, c'était la première fois que je tentais l'expérience. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle est loin d'être parfaite, mais son écriture a été une excellente expérience et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. J'ai déjà plusieurs projets sur le feu, dont un OS (femslash), un HP/DM à chapitres (dont vous pouvez lire les deux premiers sur ffnet si le coeur vous en dit) et la traduction d'un OS de **Faith Wood**. Si on ajoute ma vie sociale et mes études, il n'est pas difficile de deviner que les choses n'iront pas très vite.

Bonne lecture **;)**

**Alice Saturne**

* * *

« Je suis désolé, Harry. Je ne peux pas.»

Harry était en train d'écrire lorsque la voix s'éleva dans son bureau. Il suspendit son geste et reposa précautionneusement la plume sur son support. Il leva les yeux pour croiser les prunelles claires de l'homme qui avait parlé. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air découragé, presque suppliant.

« Tu ne peux pas quoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je ne peux pas passer mon temps à t'attendre, passer mon temps à te regarder penser à lui, à me demander ce qu'un homme qui n'est même plus là peut bien avoir de plus que moi. »

Harry se leva.

« Justin… »

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime, et je resterai. »

Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il fixa Justin. Sa peau sombre était éclairée par le bleu profond de ses yeux, une mèche rebelle balayait son front. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait voulu le rendre heureux.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Justin semblait avoir pris son silence comme une réponse. Avec un grognement de rage, celui-ci tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Lorsque l'écho de ses pas ne résonna plus, Harry se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, la tête entre les mains.

« Je suis désolé, Justin. »

Il saisit son écharpe et son manteau.

Londres était baigné dans le soleil d'automne. Une brise fraîche faisait voleter des feuilles autour de lui. Elles tournoyaient lentement avant de rejoindre le sol, déjà couvert d'un tapis craquant. Le temps était frais, en cette fin du mois d'octobre. Le nez dans son écharpe, Harry marchait sans but, profitant des rayons indécis du soleil couchant. Il aimait l'automne et ses couleurs, sa fraîcheur hésitante, le doux mélange d'une fin d'été et d'un début d'hiver.

Cela faisait plus d'un an que Draco était parti, et la vie d'Harry avait changé du tout au tout. Le lendemain du départ du jeune homme, Harry avait constaté sans surprise qu'il faisait la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier. Typique. Il avait ressenti un choc dans la poitrine à la vue de la photo qui illustrait l'article plutôt cinglant signé Rita Skeeter. Il ne comptait plus les heures qu'il avait passé à regarder Draco se jeter dans ses bras dans le hall étincelant du Centre de Départ International des Portoloins. Les heures qu'il avait passé à contempler leur dernier baiser, un pincement douloureux dans la poitrine.

Curieusement, les réactions n'avaient pas été aussi violentes qu'il ne l'avait craint. Il avait subi des dizaines de Beuglantes assassines, mais aussi beaucoup de lettres d'encouragements ainsi que –Harry rougissait encore au souvenir –des déclarations d'amour pour le moins explicites.

Il avait aussi présenté sa démission à Gawain Robards. Après avoir consulté le Dr. King, il avait admis que son métier ne lui faisait aucun bien. Cela faisait à présent un an qu'il suivait deux cours à l'université : Enseignement et Défense Théorique.

Lorsqu'Harry rentra chez lui, il fut accueilli par une paire d'yeux ronds. Un magnifique hibou l'attendait sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Harry détacha la lettre et sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture d'Hermione qui l'invitait à dîner. Il griffonna une réponse affirmative, autorisa le hibou à picorer quelques grains de raisin avant de le renvoyer.

* * *

À sept heures, il sonnait à leur porte. Ron lui ouvrit, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

« Entre vite, avant qu'Hermione ne hurle contre les courants d'air. Depuis que Rose a attrapé un rhume le mois dernier, elle est à moitié hystérique. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Harry.

« Tu n'as pas amené Justin ? »

« Non. Nous avons rompu ce matin. »

Le sourire de Ron disparut. Il fronça les sourcils :

« Laisse-moi deviner. Ça a quelque chose à voir avec un horrible crétin blond ? »

Harry rougit. Ron soupira :

« Harry, vieux, ça fait plus d'un an maintenant. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais passer à autre chose ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et alla saluer Hermione. Celle-ci tenait une Rose en larmes contre son épaule, tentant en vain de la calmer. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry, son visage s'illumina, et elle lui fourra d'autorité le bébé dans les bras. Aussitôt, les vagissements cessèrent et Rose se mit à gazouiller.

« Tu sais Ron, je me demande ce qu'il y a de si drôle avec ma tête pour qu'elle se mette à rire à chaque fois que je la porte. »

« Mh ? J'en sais rien, vieux. Ça doit être l'effet « Homme le plus sexy du monde » qui fait effet. Ta séduction naturelle, tout ça...

Harry envoya un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Ron, qui éclata de rire. Hermione les regarda avec une expression mi exaspérée mi amusée :

« Harry, nous avons fixé une date pour le mariage. »

* * *

Harry agita sa baguette, agacé. Ses cheveux n'étaient décidément pas coopératifs :

« Allez » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, « c'est le mariage de mes meilleurs amis, vous pourriez faire un effort ! »

La tignasse ébouriffée n'eut pas de réaction, visiblement indifférente à la détresse de son propriétaire. Harry tenta un nouveau charme coiffant.

« Aha ! »

Les cheveux s'étaient sagement aplatis sur son crâne. Avant de rebiquer encore plus sauvagement, comme vexés de s'être vus faiblir.

«Mon garçon, je sais reconnaître une cause perdue quand j'en vois une,» lança le miroir, «et celle-ci en est définitivement une.»

Avec un grognement, Harry abandonna et tira la langue au miroir. Le geste était puéril, mais satisfaisant. Pour les cheveux, rien à faire. Il se jaugea d'un regard critique. Il pouvait sans trop s'avancer dire qu'il était présentable. Cheveux exceptés. Il avait opté pour une chemise de soie blanche, un pantalon noir et un long manteau de moiré. Il avait été fasciné par le tissu sombre aux reflets violets d'une douceur incroyable. Il passa distraitement sa main sur le tissu, puis descendit. Le Terrier était en ébullition. Molly avait comme à son habitude pris l'organisation en main, rendant par la même occasion les trois quarts de la famille hystériques. Harry lui-même avait été chargé de tâches diverses et variées –allant des sorts de protection à l'épluchage des légumes –et avait passé les deux jours les plus épuisants de sa vie. La chasse aux Horcruxes n'était rien à côté des préparatifs de Molly Weasley, songea-t-il en souriant.

Le chapiteau avait été monté la veille, et Bill et George étaient à présent en train d'aligner tables et chaises en tentant de ne pas créer de carambolage. Aux cris qui parvenaient du jardin, la tâche était loin d'être aisée.

Harry fut accueilli par un cri de ravissement de Molly. Ginny lui jeta un coup d'œil et gloussa :

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on n'est plus ensemble, déjà ? »

Harry éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de Ginny :

« Ne dis pas ça autour de Silva, elle risquerait de te jeter un sort. »

Le visage de Ginny s'éclaira alors qu'elle cherchait des yeux la jeune femme qui les avait rejoints la veille. Celle-ci discutait avec Charlie. Elle avait fait d'énormes progrès en Anglais, et Ginny avait confié à Harry que la jeune femme avait reçu une offre des Chauves-Souris de Ballycastle pour le poste d'Attrapeur. Le club était important, et le salaire proposé ahurissant. Harry contempla la pièce bourdonnante de cris et de rires, et songea qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit au monde. Il ne manquait plus qu'une personne à la scène, et Harry sentit une vague de mélancolie l'envahir. Ginny sembla s'en apercevoir et lui envoya un coup de coude accompagné d'un clin d'œil entendu :

« Hé, peut-être que tu vas trouver l'amour ce soir, mh ? »

Harry la regarda et lui sourit faiblement, ravalant la réplique niaise qu'il avait au bord des lèvres. Quelque chose comme « L'amour, je l'ai déjà trouvé. Il est loin. ». Il se demanda distraitement à quel moment de sa vie il s'était transformé en Poufsouffle.

* * *

Harry était assis au premier rang entre Molly Weasley, qui tenait une Rose endormie dans ses bras, et Charlotte Gilson. Celle-ci venait de chasser quelques journalistes trop curieux et semblait très satisfaite d'elle-même. Kingsley Shacklebolt avait offert de diriger la cérémonie, et il contemplait les invités de son éternel regard impénétrable. Ron, face à lui, tirait nerveusement sur les manches de sa robe de soirée bleu nuit.

Les conversations cessèrent à l'entrée d'Hermione, au bras de son père –qui semblait légèrement perdu au milieu de tous ces sorciers. Les cheveux d'Hermione tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules. Harry la soupçonna de les avoir fait pousser pendant la nuit. Il était certain qu'elle ne les portait pas aussi longs à l'habitude. Elle était radieuse dans sa robe bleu pâle.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous sommes ici pour célébrer l'union d'Hermione Jean Granger et Ronald Bilius Weasley…

La voix profonde de Kingsley s'éleva, et Harry entendit un reniflement prononcé à sa droite. Il tendit distraitement un mouchoir à Molly et pria pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer aussi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ému à la vue de ses meilleurs amis échangeant leurs vœux, leurs regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre, l'amour qui les liait presque palpable.

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare unis par les liens magiques du mariage. »

D'un mouvement complexe de sa baguette, Kingsley fit apparaître un lien lumineux qui joignit les mains de Ron et Hermione, scellant leur mariage et unissant leur magie.

Des applaudissements retentirent et Harry se leva. Il voulait être le premier à féliciter les jeunes mariés. Il les serra dans ses bras. Ron avait l'air extatique :

« Alors Harry, bientôt ton tour ?

Harry haussa un sourcil en voyant ses amis échanger un regard entendu. Hermione lui sourit :

« Tu devrais faire le tour des invités. Il y en a que tu n'as pas vu depuis _longtemps_.

Harry acquiesça, un peu désorienté par l'attitude de Ron et Hermione. Il salua Luna Lovegood. Il entamait une discussion avec Charlie Weasley lorsque son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Son regard avait attrapé un regard.

Un regard qu'il connaissait. Un regard terriblement familier, un regard qu'il n'avait pas contemplé depuis une année entière.

Il abandonna Charlie, qui ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Les invités se turent, impressionnés par l'intensité de l'échange silencieux dont ils étaient témoins.

Lorsqu'Harry ne fut plus qu'à un mètre, il dut se rendre à l'évidence.

Draco Malfoy se tenait devant lui, Draco Malfoy le fixait. Il semblait nerveux.

Harry tendit la main, la posa sur la joue de Draco, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Au contact de la peau douce, il sentit quelque chose se briser dans sa poitrine. C'était comme s'il respirait pour la première fois depuis un an. Comme s'il avait passé tout ce temps en apnée.

Puis, franchissant la distance qui le séparait de Draco, il saisit son visage de ses deux mains et l'embrassa. Le baiser dura quelques secondes, ou quelques heures. Harry ne savait pas. Ce n'était pas important.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Harry bégaya :

« Que…comment ?

-Granger m'a envoyé une invitation pour son mariage. » La voix de Draco était tremblante. Il prit une grande inspiration et continua : « Tu me manquais, tu m'as manqué chaque jour et chaque nuit que j'ai passé là-bas. Je ne veux plus repartir. Je suis là. »

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter les yeux. Il plongea son nez dans le cou de Draco et respira l'odeur de sa peau, cette odeur qu'il avait tant cherché, tant espérée, tant rêvée.

Il n'entendit pas les applaudissements retentir autour de lui, il ne sentit pas Ron lui taper sur l'épaule. Il ne vit pas Hermione tirer un mouchoir pour s'essuyer les yeux.

Il plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de son amant, et sans un mot de plus, tous deux transplanèrent.

* * *

Et ceci marque la fin de cette fanfiction. Il n'y aura pas d'épilogue, car je pense que la fin est suffisamment ... glucosée. J'avais envie d'un joli happy-ending, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour ça :)

Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction, j'avais dans l'idée de ne pas dénaturer les caractères des personnages. Force m'est d'admettre que j'ai - pour citer une review de **Californiquation** - un peu "gentil-fié" Draco Malfoy. Ce n'était pas volontaire, et j'espère que ce n'était pas trop flagrant.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre et la fic dans son ensemble. Les reviews sont hautement appréciées, même si je n'ai pas encore pris le temps d'y répondre (j'ai déjà eu du mal à trouver le temps chaque jour pour mettre en page et poster chaque chapitre entre deux cours à la fac). A présent, je vais pouvoir m'y mettre **;)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu Poursuites, qui l'ont commentée ou ajoutée en favoris. **

A bientôt !

**Alice Saturne**


End file.
